


A Romantic

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Breeding, Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Falling In Love, Filthy, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Luffy has a stretchy cock and I'm gonna use it, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pregnant Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Fail, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, These Two Trust Each Other So Much, Trust, Trust Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: How to be loveless in love.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 82
Kudos: 128





	1. A Bashed Face

“For friendship! For our friends!” The idiots cheered. Arms over shoulders, they danced and stomped their feet.

Nami grimaced at the sight. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and that weirdo hadn’t stopped all morning. As they sailed down the Sandora River to whoever awaited them in the oceans beyond, Nami knew they would need all of the energy they were currently wasting.

“Can’t you guys take anything seriously?”

They were hours from the exit of the river, but she was certain the Marines would meet them there.

Bon Clay pulled away from the others to do a twirl on his toes. He chanted **.** “Un, deux! Trois! I am never more serious than when I am with my pals!”

“Yeah!” Luffy pumped a fist into the air and shouted, “Let’s dance!”

Two seconds later, all four were on their knees before her with their busted heads bowed.

“If you had even an iota of sense, you’d keep quiet and stop gallivanting around like you have all the energy in the world!” She jabbed a finger into Luffy’s forehead in particular and said, “And you’re still healing! Just sit still and talk  _ quietly _ !”

Nami snorted when she turned back to her map, noting the latitude lines before comparing them to the stars. At least, on an island, these navigational skills weren’t useless unlike on the Grandline. Islands didn’t move. She winced, hoping she hadn’t jinxed herself. It would be just her luck for them to find an island that floated somehow.

“-pretty?”

“Ooh, I know a girl back home,” Usopp said. She could hear the smile in his voice - the warmth.

Her ear grew larger, pursing her lips. Now,  _ this _ was an odd conversation.

Luffy asked, “Huh? You talking about Kaya?”

“N - now, now! I didn’t say it was Kaya!” Usopp stammered.

Nami didn’t budge, biting her breath back. Vivi was no longer with them. Was this the closest she would get to chatting about love lives again? These boys? Not that Vivi was much of a gossiper herself. She had been so passionate about saving her country that Nami had found it difficult to get the younger girl to talk about more mundane topics.

She tried to take a glimpse at the group, eyeing their captain in particular. The curious glint in his eyes caught hers. He seemed amused.

“What other girls then?” He laughed.

“No - none of your beeswax!”

Bon Clay tittered, dabbing a tear from the corner of his eye so as not to disturb his makeup. “That’s so sweet! A beloved waiting for your homecoming at the end of your perilous journey!”

Chopper leaned in with wide eyes, beaming. “Do you know any lady deer?”

“Well, there’s deer on the island, but we - No, I don’t!” Usopp shouted, interrupting himself.

Nami felt a flash of remorse for the reindeer, but pushed it aside. She hadn’t considered how strange it might be for Chopper in the human world.

“How about a human girl?” Usopp asked.

“Ah, I don’t find them attractive,” Chopper said, and Nami’s ear grew once more. “A lot of them are really nice though.”

She just barely caught the whisper from their sniper. “You peeked on Nami with us though.”

Nami grinned, calculating in her head the interest that they owed her. It may just come out of their allowance, but she liked the thought of forcing them to give her the money and watching them squirm while they told her what they were paying her back for.

“Huh? But I was just following you.” Chopper protested.

Bon Clay giggled. “Oh, my, but you saw my transformation of her. Why would you need to peek again?”

“It was in the bathhouse!” Usopp said. As if that meant anything.

However, Bon Clay nodded out of the corner of her eyes. “Ah, I see, I see.”

They were all idiots.

“Yeah, Nami was hot,” said Luffy, and Nami froze.

“Ooh, you flirt!” Usopp slapped his shoulder. “You like Nami, huh?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course, I do.”

Nami’s mind reeled. What was he saying?

Bon Clay said, “Oh my! Are you going to confess?”

Luffy gaped at him. “What? Why?”

For a moment, Nami wondered if she was standing too still. Would they notice her hovering out of earshot? What was the meaning of this? Hadn’t he just admitted to an attraction? She wasn’t sure of how she felt about it, but that didn’t mean she wanted to turn a blind eye to Luffy, her captain.

So what was he getting at?

Usopp said, “Luffy, guys ask out girls they like! You gotta confess and ask her.”

“ _ You _ like Nami, right?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah, but as a friend!”

“So why don’t you ask her out?”

Nami’s brow furrowed. Had they read too much into his declaration?

“I - I have someone else in mind. Nami’s a friend. You think she’s hot, right? So ask her out, idiot,” Usopp whispered. Except the idiots were all too excited to be quiet. It sounded like a stage whisper every time they opened their mouths.

She was just glad Sanji was getting some coffee and breakfast ready. This discussion would have ended as soon as he butted in.

Luffy snorted. “So? She’s pretty, but she’s a friend.”

She wished that didn’t sting. Nami hadn’t even considered such a relationship before, so the hurt puzzled her.

“Yeah, Nami’s really pretty for a human!”

She kept a snort of laughter from escaping, but she couldn’t keep the smile away from her face. Why had  _ that _ made her feel better? They were all idiots.

“Okay, okay.” This time, Usopp did get quieter, and Nami had to lean her ear. “So you’d never want to ... you know?”

“You know ... what?” Luffy blinked. Nami must have missed Usopp’s answer, but she already knew what ’you know’ was. Luffy said, “Oh, yeah, I’d do it.”

Nami stared through the map, not seeing, and for a moment, she considered balling it up and throwing it at Luffy. He had just said it  _ outright _ . He truly had no shame whatsoever!

“You see? I don’t wanna sleep with her.” Usopp whispered, “So go ask her out. Else Sanji might get her before you!”

Luffy’s face crinkled in such an interesting way that Nami wasn’t sure if she could describe it. It seemed both disgusted and bewildered.

“But I don’t want to ask her out,” Luffy said. “Lovey-dovey stuff ain’t for me.”

All at once, Bon Clay said, “Straw-chan, I think you’re going to make a lot of girls cry.”

She had no chance to ponder those words or how Luffy said the strangest things - about how he would sleep with her, but not ask her out on a simple date. Didn't he notice her standing just ten feet away when he said it? What was she to him?

Sanji came out of the kitchen though and the talking ended. They screamed for breakfast instead.

Nami watched Luffy for a time, but his mind was on food.

Sex and Luffy was an oxymoron, and observing him only seemed to reinforce it.

Soon they would arrive at the river’s end where no escape would seem possible. Bon Clay would sacrifice himself, Vivi would say goodbye, and Robin would only complicate matters.

* * *

Nami remembered the conversation much later.

Robin had taken to sleeping where Vivi had - in the hammock that was kept in the ceiling.

Light from under the door tricked her eyes, and while she stared and thought, her mind awoke to strange contemplation.

“Monkey D. Luffy.”

Nami jumped; a voice had come from out of the darkness. She twisted to peer at Robin. The other woman laid in the hammock on her back. She appeared to be looking straight up. Nami still was not quite sure about the older woman - Robin had shared treasure with her easily enough, but Nami did know she was dangerous.

And yet, she was also alone in the world and looking for safety.

She remembered what she had said earlier. How Luffy had done something unforgivable to her, and then there were Luffy’s words. He would sleep with Nami, but he was not interested in her otherwise.

Her gut began to sting again. Bitterness prickled like ice. Had Luffy said something like that to Robin as well? It was difficult to believe even after what he had said about Nami.

“What about him?” Nami asked, and she wanted to take it back. The acidity had reached her tongue.

“He’s very interesting.” Robin mused aloud. “I’m sorry, but I overheard what happened earlier.”

Nami swallowed her next words. It would have been easy for the other woman to eavesdrop with her ability.

“Not at all!” She said. She wished that she didn’t sound so loud in her own ears. “You shouldn’t have to apologize for protecting yourself. I mean you’re on a strange ship, right? Gathering information is your forte. I mean, what if  _ someone _ ended up being a ... jerk.”

She had whispered that last word, staring at the dark ceiling. It didn’t hold weight on her tongue.

What had he been implying?

“Mr. 2 is right, I think,” the other woman said. Arms folded above the blanket and her chest, Robin stared into the ceiling. “He’s going to make a lot of women cry.”

Snorting, Nami said, “You say that like he’s some kind of ladies’ man. He’s never looked twice at a woman before.”

_ Or I thought he hadn’t. _

“You thought he wasn’t interested in you?”

“I thought he wasn’t interested in sex,” she blushed when she said it. She had nearly whispered the word.

“Except he is interested and with you.”

Nami fidgeted in the bed while her cheeks grew hot. She wished Robin wasn’t there. She wished she had never heard Luffy say that. She wished that there was not only a single wall between him and her. Everything felt too warm then. Perhaps they were approaching a Summer Island - that had to be it.

“He wants wham, bam, thank you, ma’am. And maybe not even the thank you,” Nami’s cheeks were on fire when she said it. It was much too warm in the room.

After a moment, Robin asked, sounding quiet, “Is there something wrong with that?”

“If all he wants is sex,” she congratulated herself - it was becoming easier to say, “then count me out.”

She wished it didn’t hurt.

She didn’t hate the idea of a relationship with Luffy, but he didn’t even want to try. Was she not worth the effort? She blinked and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Robin, unaware, said, “Sometimes, feeling someone close is just pleasurable. Maybe that’s all he meant. He could just be curious too.”

“And maybe he’d sleep with anyone,” Nami whispered, but she squirmed when she thought about Robin’s words. Was that it? He wanted to sleep with her because he thought they would enjoy it? Her face burned the longer she dwelled on the idea.

She had forgotten about the aspect of pleasure. Even now that she  _ was  _ thinking about it, she didn't know what Luffy could do and did know about the act.

Luffy? Having sex? She almost laughed.

What she  _ could _ imagine was Luffy making a circle with one hand, and then poking his pointer finger into it.  _ “Like this?” _ Is what he would say, and she sucked her lips into her mouth to stop the guffaw.

Shifting in the hammock, Robin went quiet, perhaps settling down to sleep again, but she murmured, “Navigator-san? Are you in love with him?”

“No.” She sniffed, wiping her tears away. “It just ... it feels dirty, doesn’t it? Doesn’t someone using you like that hurt?”

“It does,” Robin said, and Nami’s heart clenched for the other woman. She continued, however, “But giving someone or yourself pleasure doesn’t always mean you’re being used, and I don’t believe the captain is someone who would use others. Don’t you agree?”

She had thought so. He had proven so.

“Yeah ...”

So why had he said those things?

Nami didn’t sleep much that night.


	2. A Greed to Play

Luffy behaved no differently and treated her like he always had.

Bitterness faded into a dull ache and then into simple confusion. For a while, her resentment from the incident at the bar in Mock Town had added fuel to the fire. Both Luffy and Zoro had infuriated her for even longer. The humiliation had almost been too much to bear.

She curled her toes now, though, into what the angels called Vearth, and she grinned in satisfaction. After all, they were wrong.

Sky Island existed.

The bonfire blazed on while their crew cheered and danced around it. Usopp twirled a sky wolf around, and Chopper screamed in laughter, chopsticks up his nose.

Adjusting her glasses, Nami glanced back at the maps of the combined Jaya and Skypeia. Who would ever have dreamed such a thing? The world seemed more vast and unfathomable than she had ever anticipated at that moment. She still trembled when she thought about it.

“Nami?” She looked into bright black eyes. Luffy grinned, offering a hand to her. “You cold? Come by the fire and dance!”

She shook her head, laughing with a scoff. “I’m warm enough right here.”

Besides, she still felt strange when she was with him. Even knowing what she knew, Nami could not imagine leaving. Luffy was her friend. Guys just had fantasies, right?

Clearing her throat, she dropped her gaze first, knowing it was the wrong thing to do at once because Luffy sat next to her.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

She glanced at him, pouting when she said, “Just sometimes ...”

Nami thought they looked cute, but now she wondered if Luffy might like them. How many girls with glasses had she seen lately? Had he been looking at them? One lady from Bellamy’s crew had worn glasses - or sunglasses? She didn't think that he had paid much attention to any women at all though.

She had become mindful of such things after that day. Either he peeked when she wasn’t looking or she just didn’t recognize when his eyes lingered on other women.

When she glanced at him again, Luffy watched the fire. He kicked his legs out in front of himself, crossing them at the ankles while he grinned. Humming, he tapped his foot to a beat that wasn’t there. Her eyes trailed from his face to his crossed ankles, but they drifted to his hard chest and abs. He had been walking around with his vest open all day.

She wondered if he had looked at her in her bikini top.

Throwing caution to the wind, she asked, “Do you like them?”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” he said. She pouted. That was not quite the response she had - wanted? Luffy glanced at her with just his eyes before he pouted. “You’ve been acting weird, yanno.”

Shame flooded her. He had caught her watching him.

She glanced around, making sure that everyone else was not in their vicinity. Even Usopp wasn’t paying them any mind, and he had been making waggling eyebrows at Luffy ever since their conversation.

Swallowing her pride, Nami glared at him and said, “Well, you’re the one that said he’d sleep with me.”

He gave a start, gaping as even his cheeks colored. When the silence went on, Luffy narrowed his eyes, studying her until he said, “And?”

She opened her mouth, brow creasing in bewilderment before she flushed red, and her teeth clicked shut.

_ And ... what? _

Why had she brought it up? Nami burned darker, staring at him as he relaxed, staring back into her eyes. After a moment, he began to chuckle.

“It - it’s not funny!”

“Have you been thinking about it this whole time?” He cackled when she only grew redder.

“I have not!”

Snickering, he tilted his head and licked his lips while he whispered, “Are you still thinking about it?”

She could envision it then - before it was hard to even think about picturing it. Nami had forced herself to do other things to keep her mind occupied. Now, Luffy’s tongue flicking out over smirking lips made her heart jump, and she could see him looming over her and pressing her down ...

“No.” She lied, looking away. “But it’s fine! It’s ... whatever. Guys have fantasies.”

Luffy raised a brow and asked, “But you don’t?”

Her eyes widened before she snapped quickly. “I was just worried about what you said.”

“Worried? Why?”

“I heard everything else too, you know,” she said.

Luffy hummed. “What do you mean?”

“You wouldn’t ask me out, but you’d obviously ask to - to fool around!”

She glanced around again, but only Robin was peeking over at them over a steaming bowl of Sanji’s soup. The older woman winked at her before lifting her empty bowl so that the cook would rush to her side. Sanji at least would be distracted from complicating matters. Except she almost wished he would interrupt just so she could go somewhere to calm herself.

What was wrong with her? She wanted to cry, blush, and punch him.

What was wrong with him?

“I wouldn’t fool around,” he said, raising a brow when she looked at him. Luffy scratched the back of his head. “I guess you’re looking for something more too though ...”

How did one not fool around, but not look for more in the relationship? Wasn’t that the definition of fooling around!?

“Of course, I ...” Nami trailed off, frowning at nothing before she squinted at him. “‘Too’?”

He sucked his lips in, looking away. “Mm ...”

She tilted her head, staring before she stiffened, flabbergasted when she realized what must have happened.

“Did you ask Vivi?” She gazed at him, not daring to ask, _ What did you say to Robin? _

“No, she asked me ... about something else,” he said, and his head dropped to his knees, pulling them close. Head laying there, he poked at the ground when he asked, “Does everybody like that date stuff?”

Cooling down, Nami watched his conflicted feelings pass over his face, and she said, “It’s what you’re supposed to do.”

He cringed and stuck out his tongue. “I hate lovey-dovey stuff.”

“You ... don’t want to hold hands?” Nami asked, thinking of the most innocent thing she could think of between lovers.

His face pinched so awfully that she laughed. He was such a child sometimes.

“It ain’t funny!” Luffy protested. “I couldn’t ... Vivi didn’t stay.”

Nami jerked in shock, staring at him before she scowled and snapped. “Vivi stayed because she loves her country.”

He nodded after a moment, but Nami watched him a while longer. Setting aside his odd views about sex, Nami thought of every other moment she had with him that told her that he wasn’t just a jock looking to scratch an itch. Luffy had cried when Vivi hadn’t come.

They were friends.

Luffy was a handsome lad. While Zoro and Sanji were more rugged, Luffy possessed that boyish - rakish - charm. When he turned to face her, Nami’s heart beat faster. The way he stared into her eyes always caught her off guard. How did he do that?

He leaned in closer, his shoulder touching hers, and she shivered. Her eyes widened as he whispered, “Would you want to play with me?”

“Play ...” she whispered back before she snapped out of his enchantment. There it was. What she was so worried about. “It wouldn’t work out!”

“Why? You can tell me what you like.”

Why did he have to sound so matter of fact all the time? Like it could be that simple?

Chewing her lip, Nami hugged her knees, and she shivered.

He had called Nami his friend too.

“Luffy ...” she said, tasting the idea on her lips while her heart beat faster, “did you just want a friend with benefits?”

Her captain, considering, watched her a moment longer before he asked, “Do benefits mean sex?”

She blushed. Now him saying it was embarrassing. With a sharp nod, she said, “That’s right ...”

“Hmm ...” A grin took over his face.

“They - they never work out though,” she said. She had never heard of them working before - that’s what everyone said.

What was she thinking? Why was she going down this route?

“You know ... it sounds like a contract,” Luffy said, scratching his cheek while he watched her. Nami’s lips parted, gaping when his eyes lit up. Daring her. “Friends with ... benefits.”

Her eyes darted around them.

No one had even ventured close. The fire still burned, highlighting the intensity of his charcoal eyes.

“You - you can’t give sex rules,” she managed to whisper even while she suppressed her quivers.

Luffy laughed, and the mirth seemed to radiate from him. She wanted to swim in his exuberance. He just made it seem so normal. Sex wasn’t normal though - wasn’t it special?

“Oh? Sex has no rules? That means I can punch somebody, right?”

She winced as if she had been struck herself. “That would hurt! No one but perverts would do that!”

“Hmm, okay.” Grinning wider, he rested his chin on his hand, elbow on his knee. “What about slapping someone in the face?”

She sniffed at that, narrowing her eyes. What was he playing at?

“Of course not!”

Luffy snickered. “Even spanking?”

She blushed and mumbled, “Spanking is a little different ...”

His eyebrows perked, his eyes staring into hers. Nami gazed back evenly when he didn’t respond right away, wondering what he was waiting for until her face exploded with color. She had practically admitted she wouldn’t mind! That she didn’t mind wasn’t the point, but that she had said it aloud!

“I could spank you,” he whispered.

Her body pulsed, and she began taking shallow breaths. Inhaling any deeper might let him see her shaking. She looked around again, but no one paid the two any mind. Nami’s eyes swiveled to meet his and found embers waiting, reflecting the bonfire in the pit of his black eyes.

A tiny voice screamed at her from the void, and she ignored it.

Nami wanted to answer him. She knew that if she answered in the affirmative, however, that thing that never worked - the benefits of having a close friend - would tear them apart. It just couldn’t work. And yet, if she responded in the negative, she could already feel the hunger. Her avarice gnawed at her.

Would she wonder forever? About how it would feel being put over his knee?

“I’ll think about it,” she whispered in a rush.

The voice inside quailed and then went silent.

Luffy had not moved, but she jumped to her feet as if he was reaching for her. She glanced back once while she went to get more soup by Robin.

However, he had already bounded off for the fire, a broad smile of delight on his lips - the same one or different?

* * *

The singing of the bell had stopped long ago, but Nami could still feel the reverberations through her bones. Now and again, Nami rubbed her arms, feeling the goosebumps. But she wasn't cold.

Luffy, covered in filth and blood and burns, smiled, proud and puffed up as ever. She curled her toes in the cloud, watching him while she pressed her chin onto her knees. Luffy glanced at her, grinning when he saw her peeking.

“Are you ready yet?”

He was gorgeous.

He had just taken down a god and brought back the sun. She could not even comprehend the strength needed for such feats, but there he was. Luffy was so powerful, and yet he had offered to lay his hands on her. Already sun-warmed cheeks flushed hotter still. Did he have the restraint to hold his power back? That was the thought that excited her the most.

Nami pursed her lips, and he raised a brow at her before sitting up.

“Nami?”

“I thought about it.”

All she  _ could _ think about was him warming her ass with a strong hand. He could pull her across his lap, and hands that could break faces would smooth over her rear and slide between her thigh before patting her plumpness. Then he would slap harder after a moment, stroke where he hit, and then ...

Smiling, Luffy sat up and crawled over to her.

Jumping out of her fantasy, Nami pressed her thighs tighter together.

He chuckled. “What did you think about just then?”

“That ...” She licked dry lips, and her body warmed when he licked his own. “I think I could try ... a few things.”

“You’ll play? No lovey-dovey stuff?”

It felt impossible for her to separate the two ideas - to her, they were the same thing. However, the way Luffy had gone on had flicked love out of the lust. He could be her friend with benefits - he wanted her, but he wouldn’t complicate things with romance.

She wanted to feel the things she could only dream about.

He had offered after all.

“Yes ...”

If anyone could make friends with benefits work, wasn’t it him?

“Tell me what you want to do.”

He wanted to hear her say it? Nami ducked her head when even her ears lit up like a lamp.

Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm her nerves enough to blurt out, “I want you to spank me.”

“I knew that.” He chuckled. “What else? What are you being punished for?”

Her whole body was apple red. Nami peeked into his intense eyes, pouting at the ease in which he talked about it.

It.

She couldn’t even think of the word in her own head sometimes!

“I - I didn’t think about that ...”

“Can I pick out what you did wrong?” His eyes glittered, coming over to press his lean frame against her side. Her skin prickled when he touched her.

“Ah ... well, what if it’s for hitting you?”

“Ooh, every time you hit me, I get to discipline you?”

She shuddered. Her core had begun to tingle in response. Nami was stunned - she knew it stimulated the animal part of her brain, but to feel her body answer that it wanted the penalty? She could feel her own arousal.

“Yes,” she whispered, licking her lips.

His eyes darted to watch her tongue, and Nami flushed all over again.

Luffy murmured, “We need a safeword.”


	3. A Front for Desire

Nami brushed down her dress. She inspected herself and held her tongue when she noticed the jitters in her hands.

She had planned out several scenes with Luffy that day on the cloud. They had told each other what they wanted to do - what their little and sometimes surprising desires were. She had surprised herself with what had come out of her own mouth once she got started. Even though she had been biting at the bit for him to try one then and there, instead, her captain had told her  _ firmly _ to wait.

She had been waiting for days.

That first night, when they were still in the sky, she had wondered if he had awakened her for a romp in the middle of everyone else sleeping. She had been delighted to find out it was for gold, but now every night, she just kept second-guessing. Luffy had yet to grace her with his presence, however.

It would be a huge problem if Luffy snuck into her room since Robin slept there, so she had vetoed that even though he had seemed excited about the idea. Nami wanted to pull at her hair. At this point, she didn’t care where it was; she was about to drag Luffy into her orchard.

All the same, she had to wait. After the first night with no sleep, she had started masturbating to ease her lust before Robin came back. This morning, Nami had noticed Robin had left early too, so she had done it again, but her body was still yearning. How much longer would she have to wait for him to come to her?

Out on the deck, she took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp sea air. On said air was the scent of coffee, and she smiled in delight, heading for the kitchen.

Sanji grinned when she entered. “Good morning, Nami-san!”

“Good morning, Sanji-kun.” She sat on the end of the bench, accepting the steaming cup he offered. “Oh, thank you!”

She added her sugar and cream as needed and hummed while she sipped. Nami had been drinking coffee more ever since Robin had arrived.

The rest of the crew poured into the kitchen then, and they joined the women at the table while Sanji went around serving the plates. He sat across from her, beaming sunshine.

Nami fought back a blush.

Luffy had slipped in beside her, not being respectful of her space at all while he shoved his way onto the bench. She pouted at him, but he only shared a grin.

“Hey, Luffy, what kind of trimming do you want done on  _ Merry _ ?” Usopp asked while he dug into some eggs.

Their captain, smiling, slid his hand between Nami’s thighs under the tablecloth.

She froze, and Luffy said, unconcerned, “Bronze trimming!”

“You don’t know what trimming is, do you?”

Rough fingertips stroked over her inner thigh. Nami sipped from her cup again, slower to try to calm herself. He was just teasing her - this wouldn’t ... he wouldn’t.

_ “I’d try it out ... so long as they can’t see anything.” _

Was he really doing it this early!?

“Luffy,” Usopp went on, “trimming’s a decoration. Like a pattern. After we fix her up, we should make her look good too.”

He made little circles over her skin, and Nami began to sweat. She glanced at him, shifting in her seat, but this gave him the opportunity to slip his hand higher. Now he stroked her through dampening panties with calloused fingers. Even though her clitoris was tucked and protected in her labia, she still grew wetter to his touch.

“Then let’s do plaid!”

“That’s a hard no.” Zoro grunted.

Pulling her panties aside, Luffy dipped between her swollen lips. Nami gulped down some coffee to hide the way she clenched her teeth. She would not moan in front of them!

It took everything within her power to not twitch when his fingers slicked over her clitoris once he found it. Coarse fingers caressed the sensitive tip, and her eyes bulged before she could grit her teeth together to keep the cry in.

Robin giggled over her coffee before she said, “Mayhap, you’d like some skulls and crossbones carved instead?”

Sniffing, Nami tried to concentrate on the conversation and said, “No way!” She didn’t think she had squeaked, so she said, “We don’t need skulls on  _ Merry _ ! She needs something pretty like-” Luffy slipped a finger inside, and she swallowed hard. Her eyes widened, and she searched her mind, desperate to say something so they would stop looking at her, and switch to someone else. “Like! Like leaves, or - or-” she glanced at Luffy, and she took a deep breath while he probed another finger inside, stretching her pussy open “- or oranges!”

He grinned as he thrust away into her, letting his fingers grind against her clitoris while he turned to the others. “If it’s a pattern of food, I want drumsticks!”

Nami’s mind blanked, gripping her cup to her chest while her captain played with her under the table. She pressed her thighs tighter together, and this only pushed him deeper inside. Nami took a deep, long, collective breath as she tried to control herself. If she couldn’t even do this - what made her think she could take his spankings later?

“Shit for brains! Who puts meat on a ship like that!?” Sanji grunted. “Fruit is decorative! Who looks at a roast and calls it art!?”

Luffy laughed and raised his other hand while he dug his fingers deeper inside of her. “I do!”

Clenching her teeth, Nami sipped again - it was almost empty. If she drank it all, Sanji would get her more. He would have all his attention on her though, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Would Sanji detect her aroused state?

She was astounded that the cook hadn’t noticed yet!

“If you want something like food for the trimming,” Usopp said, pulling out a pencil to write notes, “then we should do fish!  _ Merry _ ’s a  _ ship _ . There are lots of pretty,  _ and  _ pretty tasty fish out there we can decorate her with!”

“Ooh! I like that idea!”

Luffy dragged his rough fingers deep inside against her front wall, and Nami barely kept herself from bucking her hips. It was amazing. He petted her smooth, bumpy inner walls, creating electricity in her limbs. His fingers, longer and thicker than her own, made her want to sing. They were  _ made _ to torment her.

“That’s a great idea! Some Sea Kings might be cool too!” Chopper cheered.

He hopped up and down in his seat - he sometimes stood while he ate in his smaller form - and she tensed, clutching around Luffy’s fingers. He was on  _ their _ bench! Luffy laughed, seemingly at Chopper’s excitement, but she knew it was because her pussy was throbbing more.

Zoro grinned and said, “And some are delicious.”

“Maybe we could get the rooms redecorated too!” Usopp said, scribbling more into the notepad.

Slipping his fingers out a bit, Luffy began circling her clitoris, and she closed her eyes. Her cheeks hurt from the effort it took to keep still. As she felt his fingertips stroke random symbols over the pulsing organ, Nami was not convinced that she was doing a good job of it.

“Two beds would certainly be more comfortable,” Robin said, musing.

“Yeah.” Nami put in, glad that no one seemed to pay her any mind. Luffy’s fingertips seemed to be stroking a pattern, she realized.

_ f-u-c-k _

_ f-u-c-k _

_ l-i-c-k _

_ p-u-s-s-y _

She tensed, clenching around nothing when the pleasure built up. She couldn’t cum in front of everyone! Her breath grew more shallow while she tried to control herself.

“Maybe we could get more bunks put into our room,” Zoro said, scratching his chin.

“Oh, yeah, we’ll need more if we’re getting a shipwright on our crew! And a musician!” Luffy grinned and pinched her clitoris.

She couldn’t stop it. Her hips jolted. Nami turned her hitched breath into a cough, and she drank from her cup to conceal the movement.

However, now the cup was empty.

“Ah - Sanji-kun? Could you get me more coffee?” She passed the cup to him, praying beyond hope that everyone remained unaware. Her voice was only a bit higher, and she barely shook - she hoped.

“And me too,” Robin said, just in time.

Sanji smiled at them both, and his eye closed from happiness. “Of course, Mellorines!”

Nami’s eyes widened when Luffy thrust his two fingers back inside when Sanji’s back turned. She put on the tightest smile she had ever worn, using it to grit her teeth together. Her pussy sloshed with hot juices, and she wanted to sob in embarrassment, only glad that the crew was still eating. The clang of silverware and cups in the room more than covered what sounded unbearably loud to Nami.

She began to eat again, adding to the noise as she chewed on some toast. Would she really cum? To Luffy’s calloused hands and in front of everyone? In front of Sanji’s watchful eye?

The conversation returned to what Luffy had said.

Usopp pointed at him with his pencil. “We don’t need a musician! Let’s just concentrate on finding a shipwright to join first, okay?”

Luffy pouted, and she felt a third finger begin to push into her. A spike of pain made her inhale.

Clearing her throat, Nami asked, “Sanji-kun? What kind of meat dish is for dinner tonight?”

Her captain paused before withdrawing the third finger and the two delved deeper instead. She began to relax, holding back her shiver while Luffy’s fingers dug and hit a sore, sensitive place inside. Her toes curled.

Nami  _ marveled _ , glancing at him. Luffy had listened.

“I was going to put some pork in the oven,” Sanji said while he poured some more coffee.

“Ooh! Does pork meat go good with oranges?” Luffy turned to her, smiling. Except Nami saw the concerned glint in his eyes. She saw what he was asking.

As his fingers somehow reached deeper, she wondered if he was stretching. She pretended to consider before she said, “Oranges are delicious with pork. Maybe Sanji-kun could use some tonight.”

Sharp thrills of pleasure coursed in her when Luffy thrust faster. He  _ was  _ stretching them! They knocked against the entrance to her womb, and Nami clenched around him, feeling her ecstasy build.

In wonderment, Nami felt her humiliation melt away in the heat of his hand. She eased into the rhythm, clutching around his invading fingers when they found her deepest point. Nami smiled when Sanji handed her the cup of coffee.

She shivered and closed her eyes when she brought the cup to her lips to partake in the aroma. Luffy had pulled out to pinch and torture her clitoris. Was he jealous of Sanji’s attention? She bit her tongue while she throbbed against his touch. Nami wouldn’t be able to stop if he continued.

One had to stay quiet on such a small ship with quarters as cramped as theirs were. This was one of the ways they had to ‘play’. Somehow, Luffy had known and compensated.

Nami wanted to claw at the tablecloth and release a guttural wail. Luffy’s hand was stunning. He explored her clitoris, enveloping it with two fingers while he maneuvered what she thought was his thumb to stroke the nub. It was his new toy.

She was his new toy.

As the rest of the crew talked about the ship, the captain brought his trembling navigator to silent completion.


	4. A Cute Body to Impress

Nami groaned when she reached the bathroom. Her face was aflame at last, unable to restrain it once she was away from the rest of the crew. As she sat to do her business, Nami also cleaned the sopping mess from her throbbing pussy.

She had never thought that this particular scene would play out so soon!

She sat a bit longer, panting as she let the memory return to her. Luffy’s hand shoved between her thighs, forcing them apart just enough to pound her snatch ...

With a heavy sigh, Nami stood on still unsteady legs.

The door opened, and Luffy grinned when he stepped inside. Her jaw dropped, burning while she stood there and gaped at him with panties around her knees. He shut the door behind him and leaned over her to flush the toilet. She leaned back, clutching her panties to pull them up, but Luffy grabbed her wrist.

“Did I say those could come back on?”

Biting her lip, Nami’s cheeks flared in mortification. Why was it somehow more embarrassing to have her panties around her knees than cumming in front of the entire crew? Minds made no sense.

As she breathed heavier, Luffy reached for the dial of the shower to turn it on.

Noise to help shut out what he would do to her.

“Did you cum?”

Her stomach fluttered, and her body clenched in memory. Nami licked her lips when she nodded in the affirmative, unable to articulate with words.

Luffy chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub, patting his knee.

“Come ’ere.”

She hesitated, feeling a strange sensation. Luffy had initiated this morning, and he was certainly doing so now, but the act of walking to what he was about to do to her made her want to delay. She would be asking for it then.

Nami ignored the fact that she had indeed asked for this very thing to happen - though she had never imagined it happening here. Another thought entered her mind.

Had Luffy been prepping since that day?

“Nami,” he said, a warning touching his voice, “get on my lap, or I’ll have to punish you more.”

More? What had she done to deserve it? Nami chewed her lip, puzzling it over. She had agreed to let him choose some of the indiscretions she could accrue for a spanking. Had he also waited this long just to make a list?

Her body tingled, exhilarated as she stood before him, and laid onto his lap, face down.

She was doing it.

Nami bit her lip and shivered while she clutched his jeans.

She jumped when his hand touched her back. He petted her before his other hand began stroking her hair.

Luffy sounded amused when he said, “Do you know why you’re being punished?” Sliding his hand over the curve of her rear, Luffy groped a thigh through her dress.

Aching, Nami whispered, “Was I bad?”

“Very bad. On top of everything else ... why would you talk to him when I’m touching you?”

The first slap sent a sharp jolt through her. It didn’t hurt or even sting, but Nami felt her body heat with fever. This was the warm-up.

Nami shook, panting, and she said, “I - I just wanted coffee. Sanji-ku-”

The hand fell harder this time, and she gasped. Luffy rubbed over her rump, and he said, “Don’t say his name. I gotta add ten more slaps to the count now. You don’t want to be in here all day, do you?”

The only other person that used the bathroom for the toilet was Robin since the guys went over the side of the ship. It would be entirely possible that no one would come inside for a while. Nami did not want to risk the archaeologist walking in on her over Luffy’s knee though.

“I - I’m sorry.” She cried out when Luffy began raining several slaps against her left cheek.

She managed to stop the shouts after a moment, clenching her teeth instead. The bathroom did not echo, but there was no need to risk anyone hearing their impassioned activities.

While Nami’s cheeks burned - her face from mortification and her ass from the impacts - Luffy paused to stroke up and down her rear and thighs through the cloth. The caress caused her skin to tingle.

“If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t talk to him again. Don’t even look at him when I touch you.” Luffy pulled up the skirt of her dress, and she felt his calloused hand on her skin. His voice dropped when he asked, “Did you look at him when you came?”

Her forehead beaded in a cold sweat - she knew she could stop it at any time, it wasn’t even hurting yet - but she couldn’t stop the instinctive, visceral feeling from going through her. With her tensing on his lap, she knew she had given herself away.

Without the dress and panties in the way, the next slap stung, and her breath hitched.

“You dirty whore.” He groaned, and Nami flushed.

_ Yes! _ She pulled on his jeans while she clutched them tighter, “You - you can’t call me that!”

The rain of spankings that came was just as sharp as before. Nami’s thighs jolted open when one strike hit her dampening pussy lips. When he stopped, she quivered under his fondling hand, panting while he stroked her red skin.

“You just get more spankings the more you open your mouth,” he said. He spanked her again, and she counted out five before she released a short breath of relief when he ceased.

So far it only left a soft burning across her left cheek - he hadn’t struck the right one yet. It was tolerable. He was testing her.

Certainly, she was succeeding so far, wasn’t she?

Luffy pulled her panties off from around her ankles. Her cheeks began to burn, and she panted in need even before he pushed the wadded panties into her mouth.

He moaned, licking his lips. “That’ll keep your mouth shut. I’m being nice, you know. If you keep talking you’ll just get in deeper trouble. When you’re good, I’ll fill your dirty mouth with something else.”

Nami’s eyes widened when he spanked again, this time, her body jolted. Feeling her vagina pulse in response, Nami squeezed around the nothing inside. Each slap stung more than the last, and, as her captain laid his strong hand across her, she whimpered over the panties while her eyes teared up. She clutched his jeans as if to hold on, panting faster when his hand landed quicker and harder than the last.

It took her a moment to realize he had stopped - her ass still sang with heat. He patted the red skin, and she groaned in her throat, shaking.

“There, that wasn’t so bad,” he said, caressing her shining crimson cheek. “Now I can start punishing you for what I came in for.”

She paled, but her toes curled in anticipation.

His hand, stroking circles over her left cheek, shifted to grope the other cheek, squeezing so hard it almost hurt. She grunted, shuddering while she waited.

Her ass stung, pulsating with her heartbeat, and she sweated like a pig, but she loved every minute.

Out of the blue, what she had said before about perverts came to mind, and she whimpered when Luffy slapped her right cheek harder than he had her left.

**_I’m_ ** _ a pervert! _ She thought as her eyes rolled back.  _ I love getting spanked by my captain! _

As he stopped, stroking reddened flesh, he said, “That’s for arguing with me on Skypeia.”

She wanted to ask which argument - they had tested each other’s patience quite a bit on the sky islands, even before their chat at the bonfire and on the cloud.

However, Luffy began striking her rear with new vigor. Nami’s eyes bulged, gasping around her panties. With a moan, she pulled on his jeans, knuckles white while she endured his palm.

As the strikes went on, Nami realized she could hear him whispering, counting aloud the hits.

“-twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight-”

She counted with him, groaning as she anticipated a stop at thirty ... forty ...

She slackened against him at fifty, whimpering when he chuckled and massaged her rear.

“Ooh, you did a good job there, slut.”

Nami tried to moan something in protest, but he slapped her rear once sharply.

“Don’t talk back.” When she flushed and dropped her head with a groan, Luffy chuckled. “Those were for not letting me steal from your plate.”

Nami almost rolled her eyes at that, but she was still shaking.

She paused when he tapped her back twice then.

Trembling, Nami assessed herself and realized with some embarrassment that her pussy was still pulsing with desire even while her skin felt like it was scorched. Could he see how wet she was? However, she was enjoying this too much to stop, though she did give herself a brief moment to take a deep breath of calm.

She pulled on his jeans.

He  _ groaned _ . As her eyes widened, Nami couldn’t stop the short cry when he began anew. This time, the rhythm was not like before. It would land once or even twice, and for a short moment between them, Luffy’s hand wandered.

He squeezed her ass and then smacked. His fingers stroked over her wet lips before he laughed and slapped her pussy. She jumped and moaned, not sure if the next touch would be a hard or tender one.

She tried to pay attention to his counts, but she lost it when he speared two fingers into her soaking hole.

Luffy played longer with her pussy than when he fondled her cheeks and thighs. Nami sobbed, squeezing his fingers with aplomb. Each probe squished more juices out until he pulled out to spank her harder than before.

“You like this too much! Twenty more!”

Yelping, Nami’s hips bucked when his hand went on the assault. Her skin seemed to catch fire. She couldn’t even count along with him, he moved his hand so fast.

Nami panted, drool escaping her lips when it ended almost as soon as it began.

Luffy thrust his fingers back in, and she grunted when he slammed her pussy.

“If you like it so much,” he said, “then just cum already!”

Sobbing, Nami clenched around his thick digits, flushing straight to her roots while her body responded as if on command. She came with a choke, breathing hard through her pussy-stained panties while her captain molested his navigator.

She sagged on his lap when he pulled his fingers out. She glanced back at him with a blush only to groan when he licked his hand clean.

When he saw her looking, he smirked. “No peeking.”

He spanked her again, a hard, firm palm striking her flesh, and dragging out moans. She couldn’t stop. Nami prayed no one could hear them - that no one had wandered close enough to the bathroom.

Luffy counted down, and Nami spread her legs, gasping when he began slapping her bare pussy. “These are for yelling at me in front of the crew!”

Her jaw dropped when the slaps sometimes hit her clitoris, and Nami’s eyes rolled back.

If she were to look back, she would see his hand was a blur, striking both cheeks now while she began to glow bright red. A flame burned in her.

She sobbed, pulling at his jeans until she heard a tear.

“Ten more for that, whore.”

She panted. The steam from the shower filled her eyes, and she grew hotter while he lathered her ass and thighs with more.

Moments, it felt like hours, later, Luffy rubbed her ass in gentle circles as he made soft shushing noises to her. Hiccuping, Nami sniffled while she wiped her tears away with a moan.

That had been the longest round yet.

Luffy pulled her panties out of her mouth, dropping them to the floor before he lifted her upright on his lap. She shuddered when her red rear touched the rough jean fabric, but Luffy licked his lips while he admired her limp body. When she gazed back, Nami felt a thrill of victory pulse through her. She had lasted the first time. It had felt amazing.

Nami splayed her thighs out wide, allowing him all the reach he could want. Luffy stroked her throbbing clitoris, smirking while he pawed her breasts, and tweaked her nipples through the cloth of her bra and dress. Nami groaned as the lace amplified the pleasure.

Rough fingertips rubbed up and down her soaking hole and clitoris. Nami cried out, grasping his wrists.

“Let me go or I’ll have to beat you, and you won’t get to cum again.”

Shaking, reluctant, Nami released his wrists, panting faster when he thrust a finger into her.

“Good girl.” He groaned into her throat.

Nami swallowed nothing with a dry throat. Every shift and twitch of her hips made her skin flare when it rubbed against the jean fabric. His finger pounding into her, reaching her womb and making her shake even more.

He pushed a second finger in, and she bucked for his hand, gasping when he pulled her dress and bra straps down to expose a breast. Luffy licked from her chest to her cleavage while his fingers pistoned inside. Nami’s tongue lolled out, panting faster.

He sucked onto her teat, and the sensation caused a deep moan to break free. When she pulled harder on his jeans, Luffy’s eyes met hers while he sucked onto her sensitive teat.

A third finger tapped at her entrance once again before it started to push inside. She tensed, waiting until she felt pain, except ...

It slipped in with ease, spreading her pussy out in a way it had never felt.

Nami pulled at his vest, tearing up as she groaned deeper.

“I’m gonna train this pussy to take my whole hand,” he declared with his tongue lapping circles over her tit.

As she felt her body fill with heat, Nami panted. “No! It won’t fit!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

His palm hit her clit when he thrust the fingers away. They stretched deeper inside, and every probe hit her womb. Nami sobbed, an ugly mess as she came on his lap.

He pressed wet fingers to her lips, and she gasped, inhaling her scent. Nami looked at the sticky juices on his hand before she sucked onto one digit, and she moaned as he started probing the finger over her tongue.

Luffy whispered, a rasp in his throat, “Get my cock in that dirty whore mouth.”

Shuddering, Nami slid down his body, and she winced from her sore bottom. Opening his jean shorts, she unveiled his bulge, and his cock slapped her face when it was released.

She swallowed it in one go, grunting when Luffy pressed her down to push the chunky tip against the back of her throat. Gagging, Nami tried to breathe when he began slamming inside, and she grasped his pants.

Luffy stood, forcing her head against the wall. She tugged his jeans while he claimed her mouth. Every thrust gave her the barest window of a chance to inhale, and she grunted, gurgling when he shot a thick shot into her throat.

She trembled, relishing in his declaration that her mouth was his.

“Don’t swallow.” He panted when he pulled out, and Nami stopped herself from doing so on instinct.

Her throat convulsed from the effort, having to hold her breath while he grabbed her lip to look inside her mouth. He pinched her tongue between thumb and forefinger as he moved it side to side, and even looked underneath. She flushed darker - and not only from her burning chest. Luffy dragged his tongue around his lips while his dark eyes surveyed her mouth.

After a moment, he leaned forward, and, releasing it, wetted her tongue with his. Nami’s eyes bulged, panting faster.

He had not wanted to kiss - she supposed this wasn’t a kiss exactly, however. It was too lewd, but she shook while she treasured his tongue touching hers. Their eyes met, and Luffy ran his tongue over her dirty lips when he groaned.

It was not a kiss. This was his ownership.

She whimpered, shaking while she tried to keep it up. Her lungs ached for air.

She blinked a tear away before she patted his thigh twice.

“Swallow.” He groaned, and she gulped it, coughing a moment before she sucked air back into her lungs. He murmured, patting her back with a smirk. “That’s it ...”

Exhaustion spread over her like wildfire then. Nami moaned when she sagged against him, letting him suck on her throat while she panted.

Who knew getting spanked would be so tiring?

He whispered into her ear afterward, “You okay?”

Nami shivered and said, “Yes ...”

“Do you need anything?”

“A shower,” she mumbled. Her eyelids drooped, and she groaned. “Mm ... some juice?”

He grinned, and in an instant, it was that boy she had first met in Orange Town, not the sex-crazed beast that had turned her into a quivering, wet mess.

But then, that same boy leaned over to nip her ear and whisper, “You were sexy.”

She got her shower and changed - no one commented on the change into new clothes from out of her sweaty dress. Luffy was waiting outside with a glass of juice for her and a smile.

Later that day, he almost died.


	5. A Maze to A Muse

She couldn’t sleep, so Nami went to her desk. She had intended on starting the map for Long Ring Long Land, but she ended up staring at the parchment. It was only one of the tiny parts of the island anyway. There was more to the island that they had never even seen.

Biting her lip, she hunched her shoulders while she stared past it. That wasn’t why she couldn’t continue though.

Luffy and Robin had been frozen solid. The whole crew had taken to sleeping in the kitchen where the two rested together under Chopper’s care. After only a day or so, the doctor had had a hard time keeping Luffy from running around. He had too much energy to spare for someone who should have been recovering.

They would be able to leave, and head to the next island once Robin was well at any rate.

However, doubt gnawed at her.

Not only from what Aokiji had said about Robin, but from how Luffy had fallen so to the admiral.

Didn’t he know how lucky he was?

The hatch creaked open, and Nami wiped a tear away.

“Chopper?” She looked over only to stare. It wasn’t the doctor coming down to search for and pester her to get back to bed.

Luffy peered at her, the hatch in hand while he paused on the stairs.

His eyes widened, and he asked, “Nami? Why’re you crying?”

He dropped the hatch, and it slammed shut when he ran and leaped the rest of the way down to her side.

She wiped her cheeks dry, pouting at him, “It’s nothing!”

Luffy pinched her cheeks and pulled on them as if they might have been his own rubber cheeks. “Don’t cry, be happy!”

Nami huffed, slapping his hands away. “That hurts!” He raised a brow at her until her face flared, but she snapped at him. “Just quit it!”

“Mmn, you’re sure you’re sure you’re okay?” Luffy rubbed his chin.

“I’m fine ... How are you feeling?”

He grinned and held out a bicep that he flexed and slapped. Luffy snickered. “I’m fine! Good as new!”

She pursed her lips at his muscles, humming before she looked back at his face. Nami asked, “What did you come down here for anyway?”

“Oh, right!” He planted a fist into his palm before he said, “I wanna tie you up.”

Leaning away in shock, she gaped. “Excuse me!?”

“Or hold you down?” He grinned and scooted in to keep their faces close. “I just think tying you would be super hot.”

She gasped when he pressed his face into her bosom, grasping them in either hand and squeezing. Nami moaned while Luffy rubbed into her flesh, and his hot tongue dipped into her cleavage as if exploring her flesh.

“Luffy ...”

“Then I could do something like this ... and I could give you a really hot spanking with you tied up.” She looked into his sparkling eyes, and his tongue lapped up her chest before he said, “You can try to struggle too if you want ...”

Nami shivered while he pulled and pinched her teats through the cloth. She managed to say through a groan, “Luffy, do you want me to struggle?”

“Ooh, yeah,” he said without hesitation.

“Idiot ...” She whimpered, wondering just how she could struggle when she felt so good in his arms.

He smirked at her and slapped her breast which made her gasp. Luffy licked his lips when he said, “You can’t call me that. I’m your captain.”

“Aah ... no way, idiot!” Her heart began to hammer in her chest. She had to try to get into the scene. He looked ready to try it right then and there. And she was perfectly willing if he touched her like that.

Luffy grinned and pulled back, however. She was beginning to realize that the scene was important to him for their ‘play’. It was frustrating in a way even though she loved how it felt to have a successful scene play out for their fantasies.

Nami bit her lip and whimpered, “Luffy, you made me wait too long last time, and now it’s been a few days already ... please? Tonight?”

“We will,” he licked his lips.

“There’s just one word I don’t want you to say,” she fidgeted, nervous.

He nodded, “Okay, and I’ll let you know what I want to call you.”

* * *

Nami snuck into the weapon’s storage. Everyone else was in the kitchen still on the stern side of the ship, sleeping, while Luffy prowled in search.

He was on watch. She was a thief.

She looked around the room, noting the cannon that pointed out under  _ Merry _ ’s figurehead, and the capstan which raised the anchor. It was currently lowered to keep them by the island. When she went to the right as if to search through the items there, the door opened behind her.

She glanced back to see Luffy lock the door behind him.

“Hm? What’re you sneaking around on my ship for? You stealing something?”

Her heart hammered in her chest. Standing upright, Nami faced him, holding her hands up to put them between him and her. “I - I’m not stealing anything!”

She tried to dodge to his left, planning on putting the capstan between them. Luffy’s eyes only lit up, and he stretched an arm out, catching her there before shoving her on top of the piece of equipment.

Gasping in shock, Nami tried to pull free from his stretchy arm, blushing when his arm compressed over her breasts. He had stretched all around her, leaving only one arm free, and only from the elbow down.

Trying to mimic her shock when she first saw him stretch, Nami acted. “What - what are you?”

She shifted on the capstan, and she stumbled, looking at it before she realized why Luffy had told her to go to this room.

The four poles sticking out mirrored splayed out arms and legs. For a moment, Nami did actually struggle against him, whimpering when his arm only tightened.

Stepping closer, Luffy slapped her ass, and she cried out in shock.

“Shut up! I don’t like thieves snooping around on my ship.” Luffy growled before he began spanking her with zest.

He was not testing her this time. Even through her skirt, Nami gasped and moaned from the sharp slap of his palm. Her hips leaned up for it before she shuddered and attempted to pull away again.

Shocked by her arousal, Nami said, “You - you pervert! Don’t touch me like that!”

“I can do what I like, bitch!”

Her face heated from that word, and the free hand that had been pushing back on him gave a tug on his vest. She had been nervous that she might not like it, but she was surprised to find that she did.

Luffy reached under her skirt, pushing her panties aside, and he speared a finger into her. Squealing, Nami tried to find purchase to pull away. She knew it was playing, but her guilt filled her when her pussy wetted his hand.

His finger pistoned into her throbbing passage and Nami squeaked, biting her tongue to stop the groan.

_ Why _ ? It was so wrong! Why did it feel so good!?

Nami had been so worried about the depraved tale of the thief caught in the act by a waiting pirate captain who punished her. She had fretted about the actual word for the act, but she had not expected for herself to get into it so fast. What was wrong with her?

She screamed, “Don’t touch me!”

When Luffy slammed a second finger in, she panted, open-mouthed while her eyes bulged.

Purring over her, he pumped faster and said, “Then stop getting so wet.”

She shuddered when he licked up the back of her neck, and she squeezed around his thick fingers, moaning.

Extracting his fingers from her wet pussy, Luffy slapped her ass, and he smirked at her when she whimpered, her cheeks jiggling as he spanked her under him.

Nami flushed hotter, biting her lip while she pulled hard on her trapped hand. She gasped when it became free, surprised. Was he letting her get away a little bit, or had she won against his rubber for the moment?

She didn’t have long to think about it though as Luffy grabbed her wrist.

Licking his lips, and he said, “You can’t get away from me.”

His eyes almost made her cave, but that would ruin his scene, and despite her irritation with her body’s reaction, she was excited. The things he did to her were crude, and she loved that.

Luffy pushed her wrist to the pole, and he risked uncoiling the rest of her from his arm. As she tried to slip away though, Luffy stretched his arm, coiling around and tying her forearm to the pole. Nami squirmed, tugging at the restraint until Luffy gripped her shoulder, twisting her onto her back. As she gasped, Nami tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and coiled around it next while he ogled her wriggling form.

She squeaked when he slid a rugged palm up her leg, and she squeaked. “Don’t, please, don’t!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He slapped her rump, making her hips jolt, and she cried out while he laughed.

His arm snaked around her waist next before looping it around her other leg, pinning her. Nami’s only free hand attempted to loosen his rubber arm, but he smirked while he slapped her inner thigh. Jaw dropping, she moaned, and Luffy chuckled over her.

Luffy pressed his hand on her other thigh, and she attempted to grapple with the rest of his arm and the capstan. Luffy groped her ass cheek as he struck her thigh, and she felt his hard-on press against her.

“I’m gonna fuck you like a bitch.” He groaned, the full length of his body pressing down on her.

Shaking, Nami switched methods, trying to pull apart his fingers where the hand of his stretched arm gripped the capstan, but his vice-like grip was unrelenting, so she attempted to pull on his arm. When she found the loop she thought might loosen the whole thing, Luffy grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away to press it against the other pole.

She whimpered while he stretched his arm longer, tying her securely to the capstan before sliding his bulge against her core.

“Don’t touch me ...” Nami groaned, breathing harder.

Luffy slapped her ass. “Shut up, whore. You’re mine now.” Her face, already flushed, burned when Luffy slipped down her body and pushed his own face into her pussy, smelling her obscenely.

“Ah! You pervert!”

Nami moaned, tugging at her bonds. It was not too tight - he was perfect.

He hooked his finger into her panties and yanked it aside to a sharp cry from her. His tongue slid into her body, and he slurped.

“Hee!” Nami squealed, gaping when he plundered her insides with his thick tongue. When he dragged his velvet tongue out, she sighed, arching when he lapped her clitoris. Luffy nipped at her labia, making her jump and cry out. “What - don’t do that! You can’t eat me!”

Luffy stood, leaning over to whisper into her ear, “I’ll eat you later.”

Nami shivered when he pulled his zipper down, and a cockhead pressed against her pussy.

Moaning, she said, “Don’t. Please, don’t ... I’m a virgin! Please!”

“Meat,” he said, pressing harder.

Going still, Nami panted, trying to think. Her heart pounded. Luffy, her captain, wanted to take her virginity in the lewdest way possible. She wanted him. Her body was ready, and she would not stop aching. Thinking of stopping just made her want to scream in frustration.

It was indecent! His bare cockhead sliding up to threaten her pussy was obscene!

And she loved every vulgar thrust and grind of his hips.

She had become so wet for him - it had felt like only seconds. Nami stared at him, watching the sure, confidant tongue as he wetted his lips. He knew.

“Orange!” She panted.

Chuckling, Luffy nibbled her ear, and she cried out when he slapped her ass.

His cockhead pushed in. Nami squeezed, panting as her walls constricted and pulsed around the cock that was filling her.

Aching, she trembled a moment, whimpering before her hips bucked by instinct.

“Haah!”

“ _ Meat _ .” Luffy hovered, waiting for her response while he sweated.

She realized then that he was adorable when he held himself back. She moaned, breathing faster. “Orange.”

He sighed before pushing into her further. She hissed, tearing up in reaction, though she didn’t feel pain. His cock spread her open in a way Nami couldn't compare to even his thick fingers. They tapered. This did not.

It felt sore, but everything else - from his too-tight hands to the way his flesh dug into her skin, and his raging cock beating along inside of her - was incredible. He was inside of her! It felt like their body was conjoining - fusing where their flesh met. His pulse was her pulse, and hers was his.

When he sank in fully, she looked at him with a whimper. Luffy’s eyes seemed unfocused.

“Shit ...! This is a ... amazing ...” Luffy grasped her hips, squeezing so tightly, Nami thought she would find bruises later.

Groaning, Nami managed to say, “Don’t ... no ... don’t fuck me ... don’t break my pussy ...”

He seemed to snap back into the scene all at once, and his hips began pummeling her.

“Go ahead and scream! No one will help you now.”

Her teeth clenched, body jerking in time. Luffy’s cock stroked inside her, striking against her innermost nerves, and her sloppy pussy betrayed her as she could only moan in answer.

He began spanking her in time with his thrusts, and Nami cried out, her hips bucking with every plunge of his cock and crack of his hand.

“That’s right! Whores love getting fucked!”

“No - it’s not! This isn’t ...!” It was getting hard to think of words to say against him. She had been a virgin only moments ago, but she loved it! Nami pulled at her restraints. “Don’t ...!”

“Shut up!” He slapped her ass harder, and her pussy clenched when she moaned. “Just shut your mouth and take it!”

She melted on the capstan, trembling while Luffy took her. Her body sang. He was making her a whore!

Over her, Luffy grunted and rutted like an animal. He squeezed her breast, and Nami cried out when he found and tugged her nipple through her shirt.

“No!”

Luffy growled, gritting his teeth, and he massaged her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Nami tried and failed to stop a shriek - of pleasure and embarrassment.

As Nami squirmed, writhing to his touch, she cried out. “Please, stop!”

Luffy moaned, twisting her teat, and he laved his tongue up her neck while he ignored her. Nami bit back a scream. Her toes curled, shaking as her pussy throbbed around his erection. It betrayed her, laying bare her desire for him. When he bit her earlobe, tugging, Nami gasped, and her eyes filled with tears, squeezing him tighter.

“No! Stop! I - I’m gonna-!”

“Ooh, fuck, milk my cock, you dirty whore!” He grabbed her waist again, striking deeper when her head flopped back.

“No, no! I’m cumming! Don’t cum in me!” Nami sobbed while her pussy infused with heat. “Ah!”

Hot semen flooded her then, and alarm prickled in her breast before she stamped it away. It was a safe day, and she had told him so.

To do with her as he willed so she could be his.

The thought of his cum in her had been too tempting. His bright, excited eyes had lit up, and he had grabbed her arms, leaning toward her. Not daring, but almost begging.

_ “Hell, yeah, I’ll cum in you!” _

Luffy shuddered over her, licking his lips while he groaned, still buried inside. Nami squirmed when he yanked her shirt open to suck on her breasts, and she panted when his lips found her nipples.

“You - you filthy pirate.” She panted, gazing at him with desire.

Coal-black eyes looked at her, and she flinched before he slapped her rear. Her hips bucked, breathing quicker when he began to move again. His erection, beastly and raw in her pussy, pulsed inside of her, yearning.

“You ... can still go on!?”

Luffy groaned, licking his lips as he pushed his hair back. It stuck back from his sweat, and Nami whimpered while her heart began to hammer for an entirely new reason.

He was  _ gorgeous _ .

His wicked tongue poked out when he said, “Yeah ... I’m gonna fill you with more cum.”

She cried out when he pounded into her. “No, no ...! I - I can’t take it anymore!”

“Like hell, you can’t! You’re taking every last drop! If you lose a drop, I’m gonna beat your ass!”

“I can’t control that!” Nami panted, her eyes rolling back while he yanked on her tit. She wanted that - she wanted him to punish her and fill her pussy until she spilled out!

Dropping her breast, Luffy released the capstan with his other hand, and his arm slipped against her as it uncoiled. She writhed, gasping as his warm flesh ran over her skin as his arm reverted back into its normal shape.

Nami’s pussy squeezed him tighter from the feeling of their skin grinding against her, gaping at him. “No ...”

Luffy smirked at her while he leaned over, but her eyes were latched onto his erection as he pulled out, and he stretched it just a bit longer. “Get on your knees.”

Stomach flipping, with her limbs freed, Nami turned away and pulled away from him. She gripped the capstan’s pole for purchase and flopped to the deck. Wincing only a moment, Nami crawled for the door to the outer deck.

Calm, Luffy followed her and kneeled behind her, grabbing her hips to drag her back against him. He slammed back inside with a feral growl, and Nami froze.

He pounded away, and Nami saw white. She was supposed to fight him here, she thought somewhere in the recesses of her mind. That was the scene. Her body refused to move though. Tears sprung in her eyes as they rolled back.

“Don’t,” she said with a moan, scratching at the deck when his cock rubbed against the front wall of her pussy. It was all she could manage. “I can’t ...! Don’t knock me up!”

She sobbed when he only pressed her into the wood, his nails beginning to dig into her flesh. “Too late! I’m gonna fill you with my bastards!”

Her body throbbed from the very idea.

One hand left her waist to begin giving her ass a beating. Nami would have shrieked had her throat not caught.

He paused the spanking only long enough to squeeze and grope her fat cheek. “You’re the perfect meat slab!”

“I - I -!” She had to respond! She panted, whimpering when she felt her skin prickle. She needed more, but if she couldn’t even think of a way to answer his question-! “I - I’m not some piece of meat!”

Grunting, Luffy pulled out, flipping her over onto her back. Nami panted, pressing a hand to her forehead while she gazed at him and tried to recover quickly. It still surprised her that he complied - that he  _ listened _ .

Luffy never listened to anyone.

Grabbing her breasts, Luffy squeezed them with a clear claim of ownership. With a sob, she arched to his touch, feeling some control return to her even while he thrust his body between her legs, grinding his cock against her ache.

She moaned, eyelids fluttering until she jumped when he slapped her breast. His palm stung her nipple, and she panted while he leaned over her, devouring her with his presence.

Luffy murmured to her lips, licking them with a suggestion that promised more while he took her body. “You’re mine now.”

His mouth swallowed her breast as he owned her.

Her heart threw itself to him.

It was all wrong and delightful.

She drowned in his touches - both rough and deliberate in their sordidness. He molested her breasts, slapping and sucking in turn. After leaving sufficient red marks, Luffy coiled his long, rubber tongue around one and pulled up, the twisting soft, yet unrelenting tongue contorting her pliable breast into the shape of soft-serve ice cream.

All the while, he pounded into her. She had cum long ago, but he kept onward.

Tears of ecstasy poured from her eyes, and she beat at his chest, panting, and moaning.

Luffy growled and released her breast from his tongue. “You’re gonna pay for this for a long time.”

Fully accepting her role, Nami scratched his chest, panting out. “No ...! This is why I hate pirates!”

Laughing, Luffy grabbed the back of her knees, pushing them over her head as he stood. Nami gasped from the position, bright red with embarrassment. His cock was still lodged deep into her sore, pulsating hole while only her head and shoulders touched the deck. Her rear was up in the air while he pounded into her. He licked his lips as he watched her breasts bouncing into her face.

“I don’t care if you hate me. Your pussy loves my cock!”

He pinched her clitoris, rubbing rough fingertips over her throbbing organ. Nami screamed while he pummeled her womb, and she broke. Sobbing, she contracted around him, scratching his arms while he sprayed deep into her.

“Get knocked up, you little whore!” He pulled out, and his cock, still cumming, shot across her face.

She gasped, blinking before she flushed when she saw his satisfied face.

Nami moaned, clutching his arms while she tried to get her pounding heart under control.

His eyes latched onto her face though, running his tongue over his lips before he wiped his cum from her face. Her face flared, her body throbbing as he pressed his fingers to her mouth.

She obeyed, cleaning his fingers with her tongue before she turned her head aside with a shiver that she didn’t think she could ever stop.

Chuckling, he let her legs down to the deck, and he shifted over to kneel by her head, pulling her into his lap. Their eyes met, and she blushed when he grinned and asked, “You okay?”

“Uh-huh.” She cleared her throat after a moment, pouting when he smirked. She pressed her cheek into his thigh, biting her tongue before she said, “‘Get knocked up’, huh?”

He paled, blurting out, “Ah! Sorry, did I-?”

“It’s fine!” Nami’s face flared. She wasn’t sure how to tell him how exhilarating that had been, so she asked instead, “So ... how was it?”

When he grinned, Luffy squeezed her hip and said, “Your pussy is amazing! It just kept sucking me in!”

Her body flashed with heat, wondering at how satisfied that made her feel. She nodded though. “Yeah ... amazing.”

He began rubbing her thigh in a circle, licking his lips as he said, “What happened earlier though? You told me to slow down for some reason. What was wrong?”

She blinked, looking at him before she realized what he meant. Nami said in a rush, “It - it didn’t hurt or - or anything, it ...”

“What, did you like it too much?” He seemed to think that was a joke.

Nodding with her hot cheeks rubbing against his thigh, Nami tugged on his jeans in answer.

He raised a brow at her before he chuckled, laying down so his head was toward her legs. She blinked when he began to part her legs, and she squealed when he sucked on her inner thigh.

“No ...!” She moaned when he began lapping circles to her core. “I’m a mess! It’s dirty!”

She tugged on his jeans, and his tongue speared into her.

It took a long time to clean when she kept wetting his tongue with juices.


	6. A Shamed Man

Nami’s ear perked while she sat at the table. She wrote in the ship’s log at the kitchen table for a change, and the usual misfits laughed about something they were doing.

Their conversation, however, had returned to what had started her tawdry affair with Luffy.

Usopp whispered, “Have you made any plans to ask her out yet?”

“No way, I like things the way they are,” Luffy said, and he picked out a crayon - blue.

Nami smiled.

“But you’re never gonna sleep with her if you don’t.”

“Says who?” Luffy snickered.

She narrowed her eyes, and she prepared to throw something at him. If he blabbed to everyone, she was never going to let him live it down.

“Nami isn’t a one night stand kind of girl, idiot,” Usopp leaned toward him.

“And neither am I. Boy ... man, that is.”

_ Smooth. _ Nami smiled.

With a smirk and shake of his head, Usopp demurred. “Oh? And you’re so experienced, are you?”

If Nami hadn’t known better, she might have agreed with Usopp’s sentiment. Luffy still did not seem like the kind of man who would send a woman into a quivering mass of sobs for more. Nami didn’t believe it herself sometimes, and she was that woman.

“And you are?” Luffy snickered when Usopp blushed.

He shook his finger under Luffy’s nose. “I’ll have you know, I had many a lady lining up at my door!”

Nami sniffed and tried to stop her giggle. The only thing she thought a lady might like was that nose rubbing against her clit. Kaya would be lucky in that department at least.

Luffy laughed for her, however. He said, “Yeah, a lady. Kaya!”

“Oh, yeah,” Chopper lifted his head from his drawing. “I never found out who Kaya is! She’s that girl waiting back home, right?”

“Yeah, she’s nice! She’s the one that gave us the _ Going Merry _ !”

Chopper’s eyes went wide in amazement and gasped. “Oh! She’s the pretty lady, huh? Usopp’s always talking about her!”

Usopp’s face exploded in shades of red as he waved his hands at the two and said, “That’s not-! I mean she is pretty! Kaya’s really pretty! I’m - we’re not an item or anything though!”

Luffy laughed and poked his side in a teasing manner. “What’re you getting all these toys together for if not for her?”

Usopp’s mouth dropped open while Nami flushed hotter.  _ Toys? _

“Those are my secret weapons not - not that!”

“I bet some of them might feel good though,” Luffy said. Nami decided to veto any ‘toy’ Luffy wanted to include. Who knew what they would do? She wished that didn’t excite her though. “Got any that vibrate?”

She applauded herself when she didn’t slam her head onto the table in her flustered state.

Usopp leaned over to him and whispered, “Ooh, you gonna finally get the courage to ask her out? Maybe I could work on something for your rendezvous ...”

When he narrowed his eyes, Luffy seemed to think before he leaned over to whisper in Usopp’s ear. She scowled when she realized they were no longer doing their stage-whispering. Sometimes, she thought Usopp did this to try to force her to confront Luffy, and, via comedy of error style, get together that way. They were friends though, and -  _ what the hell was he saying _ !?

She dared to glance at them, and she felt her throat go dry. Luffy had the most wicked grin on his face while Usopp had become a violent red. There was a considering glint in his eye though as he stared off into nothing, and he rubbed his chin.

“I ... I think I could do that ... It might be a little hard, but maybe with a ...” Usopp began to mutter to himself, scratching his head.

Nami pouted at Luffy when he glanced at her. He snickered before he went back to his drawing - some strange creature with blue hair and long arms.

They would land soon at Water 7, and a host of problems would tear the close friends apart.

* * *

The waves crashed on the shore when Nami looked back.

Her cheeks were dry, but crusted from salty tears. A horrible tremor took her in her chest, but she bit her lip hard and refused to let herself cry again.

Luffy had won.

It didn’t feel like a victory.

Zoro dragged her trees behind him, but he paused to look at her. He said, “Nami, we can’t go back. You know that.”

“Nami-san, let’s go.” Sanji followed up when she didn’t respond.

After she took a deep breath, Nami turned around and jogged to catch up with the group. When she did, she slowed to a walk.

In front of Zoro, Chopper sniffled still and wiped his eyes now and again to try to stem them. Nami’s heart hurt. She wanted to turn around and call for Usopp to follow. She wanted to turn the next corner and find Robin waiting for them.

She wanted the  _ Going Merry _ to have never been damaged in the first place.

She may as well have wished for Bellemere to still be alive.

Further ahead, Luffy walked down the tight alleyway into Water 7 itself. As they trudged along, Luffy neither turned back nor even looked down other streets. She sighed and cursed to herself when she realized their captain had no real plan at this point. Nami steeled herself, and she walked a little faster to catch up to his side.

“Luffy?”

He didn’t look at her.

“Luffy!”

Glowering, black eyes looked her up and down, but he said nothing. She suppressed a shiver - something in those eyes said to stop, but she knew they couldn’t go on like this. It would have been easier to face a charging bull than to continue, but she did.

“Where are we going?”

He looked ahead again.

She gave him the benefit of the doubt and waited just long enough to give him a chance.

She did.

And then she grabbed his face and yanked his skin out to arm’s length. “Luffy! Where are we going!?”

The snap when she released his face filled the air like a thunder strike. The others guffawed at the two. Sanji bit his cigarette in half while Chopper’s tears stopped flowing, too stunned. Zoro cringed, but eyed Nami sideways.

She could hear their worry. Two were already gone. Was this a third?

Luffy grabbed his face with a wince. “Ow! Damn it, Nami! What the hell was that for!?”

“Listen here, Luffy. All I care about right now is how my orange trees are doing. Pick a damn inn already!”

He scowled at her and rubbed his face while his eyes squinted. For a moment, she thought he would not reply or that he didn’t understand. She wasn’t exactly in the mood herself, but this tension - the stagnant feeling of dread - was unbearable. She needed something else to fill it.

Maybe if she did this in front of the others - perhaps the fight earlier in the men’s room on  _ Merry _ \- would grant her just the thing to fill the emptiness.

Him.

Luffy grunted. “I want meat.”

With a hard nod, she said, “Then it’s an inn with a restaurant we’re looking for. Let’s go!”

* * *

They found a restaurant first and ate there despite quite a few dirty looks from waiters that had thought they would go home early. Nami urged the crew to eat quickly, but she glared so hard at the staff that they wilted and slumped away.

Now, as she stood before the door to her hotel room, Nami hesitated and closed her eyes.

“What’re you waiting for?” Luffy stepped up behind her, and she gasped when he pressed her against the door.

She glanced across the hall, glad that her room was away from the others - the hotel was not full, but there were no two rooms in a row at the moment. Still, she checked for a glimpse of the others.

A hard bulge pressed against her when he growled into her ear. “Open the door already so I can fuck you.”

While she wondered if this was really such a good idea, Nami found the keys to the room. They jingled loud in her ears as she unlocked the door. Luffy shoved it open the rest of the way before he pushed Nami in where she tripped onto her hands and knees.

She hissed in pain and looked back while Luffy put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle before he locked the door behind him. His dark eyes landed on her next, and he flinched.

Her eyes widened - had he not wanted to do that?

He seemed conflicted for one moment before he closed his eyes, and he took a long, deep breath. Nami blinked, and she stared until he opened his eyes again. They did not seem as dull at that moment, and Nami relaxed while she watched his body loosen.

“Meat,” he said.

She said, “Orange.”

With a sigh, Luffy fell to his knees behind her, and she yelped when he slapped her ass.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He groaned, raining welts over her cheeks, and Nami cried out from the sharpness. They had already tested her. They knew what she could take. Luffy pulled her hair and growled into her ear. “Don’t you ever do that in front of the others again!”

She gasped and tugged at the carpet under her while she pressed her rear back into his strong hand.

“I - I’m sorry!”

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Luffy bit her neck, and Nami cried out when he stopped to reach under her skirt. He yanked her panties down before he speared two fingers inside.

She flushed when she felt how wet his fingers became.

“I trained you so well! This might be a good apology.” He grunted as he positioned himself behind her. She heard the zipper before she felt his cock spread her apart.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Don’t cum in me, Luffy!” She throbbed around him and shuddered while her eyes rolled back.

_ Oh, to feel again. _

“Shut up!” He scratched her hips as he pounded against her womb. “I’m gonna fuck a baby into this tight pussy whether you like it or not!”

She drooled and gasped when her body curled back instinctively to take his thrusts. “No, no!”

Luffy growled and bent over her to wrap his arms around her. “Meat!”

“Orange!” She squealed and reached back to clutch his hair.

There was no scene. Just whatever they were feeling. Something about that should have scared her, but it didn’t. Feeling at all was a luxury, and feeling him most of all was everything she ever wanted at the moment.

He bit her ear. Luffy groaned while he slapped her jiggling ass, and Nami sobbed. The pleasure of his hand rushed through her.

“Oh, fuck! Don’t do it!” She screamed with a quiver.

Nami gasped when she heard her shirt rip. When she realized what he was doing, she undid her tie to toss it aside. He threw the blue rags in the direction of the trash, and he fought a moment, but the bra was soon tossed as well.

He fell back on her with aplomb, and he grasped her breasts to pinch and pry while she moaned deeper. Her veins roared in arousal as he ignited her body to the tips of her toes.

“Don’t wear a bra tomorrow.” He moaned into her ear before he bit her shoulder.

She felt a thrill course through her. One of Luffy’s hands spanked her ass, and the other pulled on both of her nipples at the same time.

With a shriek, Nami came, and Luffy poured a hot stream straight into her womb.

“No!” She wailed and shook hard.

Luffy’s hips pistoned faster before he slammed in one last time, and he poured more cum into her while he snarled. “Shut it!”

She heard the sharp crack first before she realized his hand had landed. Her jaw fell, and she teared up. It had stung like no other.

“When I fuck my whore, I only want her to moan! So shut up and get pregnant!”

Luffy pulled out to press her back against the floor. Her eyes widened when he pulled on his hard erection and stretched it out longer. She stared, shocked, but she licked her lips while he repositioned himself to slam inside again.

Nami arched to his cock as it stretched her out. “Luffy!”

With a growl, he covered her mouth, and he pulled harder on her hips with his other hand. “What did I just say!?”

She pulled on his vest and sobbed over his hand as his dominance was made clear. Nami twisted and writhed while his cock crushed her womb with every pound of his hips. She choked out a groan, eyes rolling back.

“Fuck! Your pussy is made for this!” Luffy gritted his teeth, and his fingers dug into her cheeks. “I bet you’re made for babies too, whore!”

While she pulled harder on his vest, she flushed and whimpered. The obscene conversation aroused her far more than she had anticipated before. What was so sexy about baby-making? Except, she knew. They were doing it. They were ‘making a baby’ in this impromptu scene. Luffy would give her one!

In the void, a primal thought echoed,  _ I want to have his baby ... _

Her hips jolted and bucked back to try to keep up with his hips, but he was so fast! She had never felt him move so quickly.

Luffy groaned into her ear. “That’s it! Cum on your captain’s cock! That should shut your horny body up! I’ll fuck a baby into you! That’ll teach you to beat me in front of the crew!”

His body, hot red, set her aflame with desire. Nami felt his swollen cock inside of her and knew.

“And when you get fat with the baby, it’ll remind you! Don’t mess with your captain, whore!”

She never wanted anyone else.

As she teared up and convulsed around him, Luffy growled. “Yes! I can feel you cum!”

Nami’s hips began to buck, and she shook, gripping his vest tighter while she whimpered. Her captain claimed her. His skin, flushed bright red, pressed into her pale flesh, and she screamed into his hand.

He whispered, and delved faster, “That’s it! Cum, Nami! I’ll fill you right up!”

With a yank on his vest, Nami breathed faster until she screamed when her completion joined with his.

The two panted as one on the floor of the hotel room. Nami sagged, prostate under him.

His sweaty bangs stuck to her forehead when he turned his head, and his voice rasped. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, barely above a whisper. She felt drunk.

“Sorry about your knees.”

Nami blinked before she remembered he had pushed her, but she felt warmth rise in her chest. “Well, don’t do it again unless I tell you to.”

“Thank you, Nami ...”

She shivered while her body continued to pulse in pleasure. He could feel it, she knew. If she moved, would he move again? When he snored in her ear though, Nami sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

She blinked and tried to stir, but Luffy’s weight pressed on her. His head laid above her shoulders so that they stared face to face, but his eyes were closed. She thought he was sleeping.

When she patted his hair, he stirred a bit, but otherwise didn’t move.

She whispered to his lips, “We have a problem.”

Dark lashes did not flicker.

When she licked her lips, Nami felt them shake. She leaned toward his lips before she winced and stopped.

_ “No kissing. I don’t like lovey-dovey stuff.” _

He mumbled nothing in his sleep, and Nami pressed her forehead against his instead as she sighed. His breath tickled and taunted her with his closeness. “Idiot ... you damn idiot ...” She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped the tears away. “I’m ... the biggest idiot ...”


	7. A Temporal Position

Luffy pressed her against the wall of the building, and Nami squeaked when he groped and twisted her nipples through the cloth. She arched to his hands with a moan. No bra only made the pleasure ache inside her. Nami had walked around with erect nipples all day while they had rubbed against the cloth.

She could tell when people around her noticed, and her body twinged in desire.

Sanji had ogled, and Zoro had looked pointedly away. Chopper was oblivious. Only Luffy got to touch her.

Except, they were supposed to be running!

“Luffy ...” She whimpered and squirmed on the wall. “Luffy! Stop!”

“Meat,” he said, and he pressed her tank top up to suck on a breast.

Nami bit her lip before she snapped out. “Orange!”

Luffy nipped at her teat, and she cried out.

Lifting her against the wall, he slipped inside after he pulled aside her panties. She had not even heard him open his jeans. Nami’s hips jumped as his length filled her body. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. As he pounded away, Nami flushed and groaned with heat.

“Idiot ...!”

He slapped her ass cheek. “Bad girl!”

Her pussy pulsed in appreciation. “Ahn! Luffy, you idiot!”

His palm struck harder, and Nami bit her lip to stop the cry. Luffy groaned in between her breasts, gnawing on her sore flesh. His lips found her nipple, and then his teeth did. When his teeth tugged, Nami’s jaw dropped.

“Aaah!” She gripped his shoulders. “Don’t ... cum in me!”

Her body jolted, and Nami lost herself to her orgasm as she cried out. However, Luffy pulled out and let her slide down the wall to sit limp against the wall. She panted, eyes drawn to the veiny cock in front of her.

“Not today. You always make a huge mess.” When he grabbed her hair, Luffy plunged into her mouth, and she moaned. “Clean up this mess you’re about to make!”

She sucked her juices off of him while she still trembled from pleasure, and his cock struck the back of her throat.

“Ooh, yes!”

Bitterness filled her, and Nami held it in her mouth. He glanced at her, and noticing this, he smirked. After he closed his jeans, Luffy crouched and patted her cheek.

He licked his lips. “You like that, huh? Show me.”

Nami shivered and opened her mouth before she wiped her tongue around inside.

“Ooh, taste that real good ...” he whispered. “You really do have a whore mouth, Nami. Your tongue is sexy ...”

She flushed darker, moaning while she waited for permission to swallow it. Would he lick her again? Nami yearned for it - his lips so close to hers. Prepared for it, she had been able to gasp for breath before he filled her mouth. She still wanted to breathe, but it was better than the first time she had done this.

With a grin, Luffy leaned in to lick her throat, and she shivered as he wrapped his arms around her. She whimpered until he groaned into her ear. “Swallow it ...”

Nami felt thrills run through her when she felt it glide down her esophagus, and she licked her lips with a groan.

“You okay?”

When she opened her eyes again, Luffy grinned. She nodded, only a little down about not being able to have juice afterward. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He laughed and drew back. “So do you really like swallowing my cum?”

“I like ... when you tell me to swallow it.”

Luffy’s smile grew wider. “What, you don’t like doing it though?”

Nami looked away. “I ...”  _ I like how it feels when you lick my lips and tongue. It’s almost like a kiss. _

“I think you do!” Luffy laughed.

She huffed at that and pinched his nose. “Don’t laugh at me for that!  _ You _ like choking me with your cock!”

He only laughed harder. “Yup!”

Sighing, Nami let her head fall back against the wall. As she caught her breath, she said, “I’m going to die of embarrassment one day, and it’ll be all your fault! We should be hiding, not making out!”

“Well, while we’re hiding, we can plan our next scene.”

She blushed when she thought of last night. Luffy was beginning to bounce back to normal.

Even though their last two escapades were unplanned, she had enjoyed them. When they knew what the other liked, improvised scenes like that were rather exciting. In fact, she had rather relished last night. It took her a moment to think of something. She dredged some strange thoughts and turned them over in her head which made her squirm. However, another thought came to her.

“We won’t be able to do scenes on  _ Merry _ anymore ...”

His eyes widened before he dropped his gaze, and he pouted. “Yeah, I guess so. We’ll be getting a new ship.”

His mind appeared to turn inward then. She knew what he was thinking because it was what she was thinking. The  _ Going Merry _ and Usopp were out on the shore of Water 7, unaware of their goings-on. Usopp didn’t know that his old crew was on the run from those who accused them of attempted murder. He would never know that a silly conversation had begun the path to her passion for this ridiculous captain.

They would go on without him and the ship eventually. Maybe. When they had the chance to clear their name, find Robin, and buy a new ship with the money left over.

Luffy put his chin on his hand and hummed. “Well ... maybe we can try out the new weapon’s storage.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah ... I should check it for thieves ...”

She bit her lip as a thrill ran through her before she said, “Yeah ... it’s good to make sure they know who’s boss.”

“Yeah.” He grinned and licked his lips. “I think the next one needs a good beating.”

“Oh?” Nami smiled, squirming against the wall. “You know, I ... really liked it when you growled at me last night.”

Luffy stuck his tongue out while he grinned and said, “You think a wild animal might get onto the ship?”

She giggled, unable to contain her blush. “Yeah! And I can’t tame it when ... mmm,” she considered before she fluttered her eyelashes and said, “I guess it smells me ovulating.”

“Ovu-wha?” He raised a brow.

Nami sighed, but told him, “It’s when it’s a non-safe day. That’s when my egg is ready.”

His eyes lit up, and he grabbed her hands. “You lay eggs!? I wanna see!”

“That’s not what happens!” She smacked the back of his head and snapped. “Besides, if humans laid eggs, we’d break!”

As he rubbed the back of his head, Luffy glowered at her before he said. “Well if I remember right, I promised a bad girl that I was gonna fit my whole fist in her pussy.”

He smirked when she fidgeted and pouted at him. “I am a little worried about that ...”

“Nami,” he grinned and said, “say the safeword.”

She licked her lips and whispered, “Cherry pie.”

“Yeah, and then I stop. What’s the slow down safeword?”

“Meat ...”

Snickering, he said, “And I say that to ask if you’re still good ... What do you say if you want it?”

Nami smiled. “Orange ...”

He tapped her thigh twice.

Nami tapped back twice.

With a smirk, he tapped twice again.

She tugged on his vest.

Luffy smirked and began to lean toward her before he startled, and his eyes widened. “Oh ...” He grabbed her wrists then, and squeezed as he said, “Oranges!”

Her eyes widened. “Oranges ...?”

“Yeah, we-”

“Luffy! Nami!”

They tensed. Nami slapped his hands away, while Luffy looked down the alley. He smiled and stood to wave. Luffy shouted, “Zoro! Over here!”

She glanced over and frowned at the sight of him before she paled. “No! Don’t come over here! You’re bringing them with you!”

Luffy gaped when he noticed the crowd following Zoro with torches and shovels and other implements of destruction. He grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him while he ran. “Go away, Zoro!”

“Don’t follow us, idiot!” Nami called back, but Zoro just ran faster.

“Wait! Don’t leave me behind!”

Later, they boarded a runaway train to chase down Robin.

* * *

“Oh, hell.” Nami sighed and tugged at her wet tank top before she shivered. “Now that we’ve stopped running around, I’m freezing!”

With a shudder, Nami turned to the bag she had brought in and dug inside for her change of clothes. She even tossed out the other dry clothes for the others. Zoro grabbed his new jacket after he pulled his shirt off. Luffy found his black pants and a fresh red vest.

She glanced around the cramped train car and frowned in thought. Perhaps, if she just-

Luffy whispered to her while he started to grab legs of meat from the bag, “Go change in front of everybody.”

Nami blushed, and she whispered back, “I don’t really have a choice.”

“Don’t hide in a corner then,” he said, and their eyes met, his held hers in place. “Strip down everything before putting your new clothes on.”

Her cheeks burned. Luffy grinned before he stepped back to drop his dripping pants.

Nami pouted back at him in his boxer briefs before she looked at the clothes in her hands with a hot face. She was perfectly fine just changing in the corner!

She glanced at Luffy, and when she saw his naked back after he slipped out of his red vest, her eyes trailed up and down his beautiful back. Still damp, Luffy’s skin glistened while he pulled his new pants on. Muscles rippled, and she turned away to bite her lip.

Men weren’t supposed to look that good, she decided.

After she rose to her feet, Nami stripped off her tank top. She would do as he asked, but she wouldn’t flash anyone with her bare breasts - after all, he had told her not to wear a bra that day.

Luffy smirked back at her, and she pouted before she dropped her skirt to the floor.

The room went quiet as time went still.

Nami swallowed nothing, and she paused to brace herself before she stepped out of the ring of wet skirt around her feet.

She just had to put her shirt on. Panties covered her just fine.

Her heart hammered when she heard some men murmur behind her.

“Is that a goddess?”

She would beat Luffy blue after this, and then turn around and let him do the same to her.

After one glance, one corner of Luffy’s lips quirked. His eyes ogled her from her sandaled feet to the side of her breasts that teased the other men so.

Nami bent over at the waist. Only her legs hid her bobbing breasts while she grabbed her shirt from the floor. When she straightened, she heard the floor creak as men - who had bent over to try to peek - rose with her. With Luffy’s gaze on her, she began to feel a tad more confident though. His appreciation was the only one that mattered to her. Nami shifted from one leg to the other and let her hips rock back and forth while she still wore only her panties.

Luffy’s eyes widened before he just blatantly watched. No one paid him any mind anyway.

All eyes were on her.

However, she stared at him for a moment before she licked her lips. Nami pulled her short cardigan on - so chosen for better support. The tank top had been a nightmare on her breasts from all the running that day.

She shifted from foot to foot again and smiled when she heard one man behind her sigh. Then, she bent over at the waist again. With a flourish, she grabbed the skirt, splayed it out so she could step into the circle it made, and pulled it up in one smooth motion.

Nami smirked when she put on the jacket next and turned around while she whipped out her new Perfect Clima Tact.

Later, a hero burned a flag, they held a funeral, and their new ship sailed into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA where Eggs came from.


	8. A Stern Conversation

“The world is just so big!” Nami gushed and clutched her hands together.

Robin giggled. “I take it your wiretapping went well then.”

“Mmhm, Luffy’s friend mentioned a scientist called Vegapunk.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard of him. That’s how Mr. 4 got his gun. It ate the Dog Dog Fruit.” Robin sipped her drink.

“That’s what he said was last year’s project!” Nami settled back into her seat with a pout. “I didn’t catch anything about what he’s doing now. It sounds like he’s brilliant.”

“Mm, do you think you would use that technology with your new Clima Tact?”

“I suppose I would if it would help with my weather control.” She hummed and tilted her head. “Spanda’s sword ate the Elephant Elephant Fruit though, right? If it could only eat Zoan types, then I’d say no.”

“I would wonder how an object eating something else would handle say a Logia.”

“Yeah ...”

With a smile, Robin asked, “Would you ever eat a Devil Fruit?”

Nami shook her head. “I like swimming too much. I don’t think I’d be interested even if it was like ... Eneru’s Devil Fruit.” The Rumble Rumble Fruit was powerful, and it would be a definite boon to her own weather control, but she wasn’t sure she would like it so much.

She smiled secretively. It would make her and Luffy more polar opposites.

“No? I was very young when I ate mine. I never learned to swim even before I ate it.” Her eyes seemed to look far away when she said, “I doubt I would have been taught to swim even if I hadn’t eaten it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Nami bit her tongue before she ventured. “Your family didn’t treat you well? Or ...?”

Robin smiled, and Nami felt her chest tighten. Sometimes, Robin’s smiles just looked sad. “I don’t know if even now I would call them my family. They barely raised me. Professor Clover was more of my father figure than my uncle ever was. And he ignored me because my aunt hated me.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bring it up!”

But Robin still smiled. “It’s in the past, and since then I’ve made some very dear friends to my heart.”

Nami grinned back though she felt a pang of guilt. She wished she dared to tell Robin. If she couldn’t muster any courage to tell her, how was she supposed to tell the bumbling idiot anything? And not too long ago she had missed her chats with Vivi about silly mundane topics. Not that it would be easier to tell the princess than it would be to tell anyone else. Wanting to gossip, and yet unable to say what she desired most - not even to those she loved and trusted like sisters.

Luffy’s eyes had not changed in the slightest. They were just more obvious to her now - from his lecherous gaze on the train to the flat-eyed stare when he faced down his foe. He didn’t turn to her more often than usual. The pirate captain was as far away as when they had begun to play.

It hurt.

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I just don’t. I want to have sex, but that other stuff doesn’t interest me.” _

As she breathed in the salty air, Nami peered out over the ocean. The rock of the waves felt different on the larger  _ Thousand Sunny _ , and yet, it was familiar.

The crescent moon hung low enough over the waves that sometimes, she thought a large enough wave from the ocean would fill the cup of the moon on the water.

She heard a door open, and she glanced back, half expecting Luffy, but still she smiled when she saw Robin come out of the kitchen.

“I should have known you’d still be awake.”

Nami waited for her friend to join her, but Robin just tilted her head with a smile. “I just wanted to let you know I was going to bed.”

Repressing her blush, she tried not to think about how she had hoped to see Luffy - it had been days again since their last coupling, and Nami recognized the jittery sensation of anticipation. To Robin, she said, “I’ll be up a little longer. It’s such a nice night.”

“Goodnight then if I don’t see you, Nami-chan.”

“G’night.”

She clutched her fists in her skirt after Robin turned to go. Nami wondered then if she knew. Robin could find out easily enough. Did she watch them when they met at night? Had Robin seen what had happened under the table?

With her hand pressed to her chest, Nami tried to quell the burning jealousy she felt.

Robin was a gorgeous woman. Sometimes, she felt plain next to Robin even when she knew she was pretty in her own way.

What did Luffy think of their archaeologist? Did it matter to him whether he had one woman or not?

“Nami!”

When an arm coiled multiple times around her, she clenched her teeth together to stop the scream she wanted to release.

_ That idiot! _

She slammed against his body, and she couldn’t stop the squeal then. Luffy laughed, uncoiling his arm as he let her down, and he grasped her wrists.

With a beaming grin, he asked, “Did you pick out a room yet?”

Fuming, she scowled at him before she huffed. “No, not really ... maybe the library?”

He raised a brow at her before he smirked. “What do you want to do?”

As she stared into his coal-black eyes, a shiver ran up her spine. It was hard to be angry when  _ those _ eyes were directed at her. She lifted her chin and said, “Punish me.”

Luffy blinked before his lips pursed, and he tilted his head. He asked, “What did you do?”

It came unbidden to her mind as she remembered that night in the hotel. “I tried to break one of our rules.”

“Yeah ...?” His brow furrowed before he smiled and grabbed her hips to pull her close. Nami gasped when he whispered into her ear, “What else do you want?”

She hunched her shoulders, chewing her lip before she murmured to him what she wanted.

Then he whispered back.

* * *

Luffy pulled at her hair with a smirk while he led her backward into the library. Inside, he turned her around and released her hair to give her ass a hard slap. Yelping, she jumped forward. When he shut the door behind him and turned to face her, Nami’s knees quaked.

His dark eyes leered at her, and Nami lifted her hands as if to cover her breasts, but she was still clothed.

He chuckled. “You don’t deserve those. Strip.”

Leaning back against the door, he crossed his arms while he watched her. With a purse of her lips, she smoothed her hands over her shorts while she looked back.

“Nami, you’re in enough trouble,” he said, “the longer you stay dressed, the more I beat your ass red.”

Her eyes bulged before she flung her shirt off and wriggled out of her shorts and panties. Upon seeing Luffy’s smirk, she then huffed and threw her clothes at him which made him snicker.

“Time’s ticking!”

As she turned redder, Nami reached behind her to unclip her bra. She pulled one strap over her shoulder, but his eyes followed her hands. As she hesitated, he looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Nami slipped the bra off more hurriedly then. After she dropped her bra, she wrapped her arms around her breasts, pressing her naked thighs together. Goosebumps formed all over her.

Luffy laughed and hooked a finger to her while he commanded. “C’mere.”

She took a hesitant step toward him, but when he frowned, it made her stop with a jerk.

“On your hands and knees.”

Sinking onto her knees, she began to crawl to him. With a smirk, he tilted his head to watch her breasts jiggle free while she crawled to him. Her body burned.

At his feet, Luffy pressed his hand to her head, and he said, “Undo my jeans. I want to feel my cock in your pussy while I smack that ass.”

Nami started with the button, but then he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him with surprise. “I - I’m doing it right no-”

“Hands and knees. Use your mouth.”

Her jaw dropped, and she glanced at the bulge that showed through his pants. Mortified, Nami leaned up while she put her hand back down. She tugged with her teeth and blushed when she had to wrestle with the loop of jean cloth around the button. Above her, Luffy chuckled, stroking the back of her head.

She pulled harder and used her tongue to push the button through. At last, she sighed before she nuzzled into the flap to part it, finding the zipper. With her teeth, she pulled while she looked into Luffy’s dark, aroused eyes. He licked his lips as he seized her hair and pulled her face into his lap. Gasping, she groaned as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to reveal his erection.

Her body flushed to see it, and her lower region began to beat with her heart.

Luffy smirked before he began to drag her over to a bench. With a wince, Nami crawled faster to keep up with him.

When he sat, he patted his lap, leaning back. “Sit on my lap, Nami, and show me your cunt.”

Before Nami climbed onto his lap, she debated a moment before she faced away from him. Breathing harder, she pulled her nether lips apart for his view. She was shocked when she felt how wet she already was. He had not touched her yet, but she wanted him.

“Slut,” he said with a groan. When he stroked her wet entrance, Nami moaned, and he said, “I trained you too well. Sit on my cock.”

As she did as she was ordered, inch by inch, his throbbing erection filled her, and she trembled with a deep-seated moan. She sighed in relief as she squeezed her captain inside as she sank fully onto his cock.

“Very good ...” He grasped one ass cheek and squeezed it before he slapped the round rump. When she cried out, he chuckled. “Don’t move yet, Nami. I want to know if you’ll cum like this. You’ll be good, right? After you were so bad?”

She squeezed him tighter and moaned. “Yes, Captain.”

“ _ Good _ .”

Luffy slammed a hand down, and her hips jumped with a yelp. Nami gasped when she realized what she had done before the rain of spankings came.

“What the hell, bitch!?” She felt tears rise into her eyes from the impacts when he continued the assault. “I told you not to move!”

Her hips jerked and shook hard, and her skin flared under his palm. He pounded her insides. Every jerk and slap was heaven. Nami choked out a moan as his other hand grasped her hips and forced them down in an attempt to keep her still. With a sob, her body pulsed, bouncing, and twitching.

“Captain! I-! Please, stop! I can’t stop! I-!”

“Wenches shouldn’t tell me what to do!” Each slap was harder than the last when he chanted. “Don’t! Fucking! Move!”

Fresh, sharp stinging sensations spread across her cheeks as she began to burn and warm. She moaned louder and grasped his knees while her body heated and clenched tighter.

Nami squealed even as he painted her ass red, but she finally managed to hold still.

By the time he stopped spanking, Nami was a sobbing mess. Her pussy seemed to pour juices over his lap.

“Aah ... well, now I know you can cum to spankings.” He groaned.

Nami shuddered. Had she? Were some of the juices his? It had all felt like a hot, satisfying blur.

When he smacked her ass once, she moaned deep in her throat, but didn’t move, and he laughed. “What a whore ... a good whore. Which is why I want to know what you did.”

Her eyes widened, and she stilled.

Grabbing her sore ass cheeks, he kneaded them. “Tell me, Nami. Tell your captain what naughty thing you did to deserve this.”

As her body reacted to his touch, Nami lowered her head, and she bit her tongue.

Luffy brushed her hair behind her ear, and he whispered, “Meat.”

Clenching her teeth, she squeezed his knees.

“Orange.”

He snickered, and Nami blinked. Before she could think about what that meant, however, Luffy struck her round cheek. Her body thrumming with ecstasy, she started to thrust her hips.

“Captain!”

“You better tell me ...”

Luffy pulled her back against his chest, and his hands grasped her nipples. When he twisted them in tight, little circles, her eyes widened, and she hissed in pleasure. The feel of his cock inside made her grind onto his lap.

His tongue lapped up the back of her neck, and she arched. Her hips slammed down to hit that innermost sensation of pleasure, a deep sigh escaping her chest. Nami squeezed his knees and braced herself as she began to tighten. Still, he pulled on her teats.

With a cry, Nami thrust faster. “Captain! I - I can’t!”

He sucked onto her ear lobe before he bit her, and he pressed her nipples together in front of her. As she screamed, blood pounded in her ears.

Her eyes felt like they would cross while she fought to keep the pressure from building up, but she could not stop her hips no matter what she did. He felt too good!

“No! Please, spank me! I can’t-! I’m gonna cum!”

Releasing her nipples, he grabbed her hips to hold them in place. When the pleasure stopped all at once, Nami’s jaw dropped, stunned.

She tried to buck, and she sobbed in frustration when she could not budge under his powerful hands. “Captain!”

“Nami ... tell your captain what you did.”

Luffy slammed her hips down, and as her eyes rolled back, she realized her problem. She could endure the spankings more than the intense pleasure, and now, he would deny her even the relief of her orgasm.

He strummed her clitoris, and Nami sang to his tune, shaking on his lap while she began to thrust even though she knew he would stop her from cumming again. She couldn’t help herself. Nami clutched around his thickness and begged, but his special attention did not stop.

When he pinched her clitoris, Nami panted and sobbed.

“Tell me!”

She choked on nothing when he stopped her hips. His fingers left her sore clit, and Nami tugged on his hands to beg for more.

“Cum! I wanna cum!” Her nails dragged over his skin.

When he yanked on her hips once, Luffy chuckled when she yelped in ecstasy.

“You can’t cum until you tell me.” He growled into her ear. “Tell me what you did.”

With a whimper, Nami breathed hard, and her chest heaved. When Luffy stroked her hair, her skin tingled to his touch, every erogenous part of her body prickling in arousal while she moaned.

“I ... I wanted to kiss you,” she mewled.

Turning her head, Luffy kissed her, and she melted. With wide eyes, she gasped against his lips while he kneaded her clitoris. As her face and body burned in slow ecstasy, he sucked out her tongue, teeth clicking. He groaned when she writhed against him. Inside of her, Nami felt his cock swell.

Even though she didn’t want it to end, Nami pulled back to gasp for air, however, Luffy yanked her back and took her lips once more. She ground against his cock and fingers, and her face burned to her roots.

He growled when she went up for air again, and he pulled her off of himself. When she lost the hot sensation of his cock, she couldn’t resist as he turned her around on his lap. Boneless against him, Luffy pulled Nami higher, and he positioned her over his raging erection.

Wilting, she watched him stretch his shaft longer. Her body pulsed.

“Quit pulling away, or I’ll punish you instead.”

Excited, she whispered, “Please, don’t!”

Luffy slammed her hips down, and Nami threw her head back with a cry.

She was addicted.

Nami whimpered as she rocked against his cock, peering at him with drooping eyelids. Luffy leaned back on the bench, and he groaned. When she impaled herself onto him, he licked his lips and watched her body gyrate.

With a sigh of arousal, Nami moved her hips on her own and thrust hard on his beautiful erection. She leaned far back so he could see her entire body. His hands rested on her hips, and he no longer tugged as his eyelids lowered. She sighed in pleasure and cupped her breasts for him to juggle them together.

“Damn it, Nami ...! You’re so sexy!”

Exhilarated, she lifted her hands over her head and writhed her body in a dance, and his eyes bulged wide. Nami circled her hips over him, thrusting down completely to squeeze his thick cock with a shiver. She groaned when he rubbed against her front wall in this position, and she licked her fingertip before she stroked it over his lips.

Luffy grunted, and he clutched her hips tighter. “You’re the sexiest bitch!”

She thrust faster. “Thank you for kissing me, Captain!”

He began to guide her again, and she gasped as he said, “You think I’d punish you, but not reward you?”

When he hit a deep bundle of nerves, she shrieked.

Luffy moved so fast, his knees smacked against the floor as he took over. Her body sang while he folded her in half and pressed her feet over her head. He devoured her lips with a groan, and she squealed when the position forced his lengthened cock deeper.

Nami sobbed in pleasure, and she quivered under him while he pounded inside.

“You look amazing,” he whispered.

Breath hitched, her eyes widened when he rammed faster. She tugged on his vest, and she felt her throat constrict.

He growled. “Your little meat hole is perfect for fucking!”

Nami tried to thrust back to his hips, but she could not move like before, only able to let him change the shape of her sopping pussy. She whimpered when he began to slow, and she yanked on his vest when she realized she hadn’t answered.

“Mm, Nami? Meat.” He licked his lips, tapping her thigh twice.

She pulled again, harder, and she panted while she blinked away tears.  _ Please, don’t stop! I love it! _

With a sigh of desire, Luffy slammed into her and grasped her hips to delve deeper.

“Ngh! I love this body!”

Her eyes widened, and she gasped when he stroked her clitoris, and her eyes began to see white.

“It’s perfect! I love how wet your pussy gets!”

Nami’s heart hammered, and her lips loosened. “I love you! I love you, Luffy!”

She groaned when he slapped her ass to correct her with hard, stinging discipline. “That’s Captain to you, bitch!”

“I love my captain!”

Pulling on his vest, she screamed while he dragged her into orgasm. Luffy grunted, grinding against her as he shot his load inside. The heat spread into her body as she squirmed, and her hips jerked to his.

When he withdrew, Nami shook under him, panting. Luffy licked his lips while his eyes traveled up and down her body. She squirmed when he squeezed the backs of her thighs and massaged her.

“You really love me?”

Dazed, Nami tried to focus on his face. “Luffy?”

He let her legs down to the side and stared at her with his dark, bottomless eyes until he pulled away, rubbing her thighs. Luffy asked, “You okay?”

Her eyes widened, and Nami stared at him a moment longer before she whispered, “I’m good.”

As he nodded and continued to rub her thigh, her stomach lurched.

“Good.” He glanced at her and licked his lips before he said, “You said there wouldn’t be any lovey-dovey stuff.”

Nami fidgeted before she sat up, clearing her throat. “It was nothing. I just got caught up ... in the heat of the moment, you know?”

With a cringe for her lie, she lowered her gaze when Luffy stayed silent. She took a deep breath before she pushed herself to her feet, and her knees wobbled. Cheeks heated in shame, her eyes stung.

“Why? All we do is fuck.”

Nami stared at him. For the first time in her time knowing him, Luffy appeared small.

All the old cliches fell away in her head. They would not reach him. Nami had not loved him now and forever. Not in that fashion. He was not on her every thought. Lives were too busy for that. Who said that anyway? No one would be functioning adults if that were the case. She had breathed long before she met him too - it would be possible without him if just painful.

And what would wanting to be with a man forever mean to him?

They were crewmates - they would stay together despite this hiccup. She had already decided. Nami could squelch her heart if he no longer wished to touch her.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, narrowing.

Her heart fluttered. What had his incomprehensible eyes seen? Hers drew away, unable to hold his gaze.

“I ... I don’t feel love like that for you, Nami. For anyone. I just don’t love like that at all.”

Her heart crumpled in pain, but she said, “That’s okay.”

“I spank you.”

That sounded like an accusation, and it took her a moment to realize he had condemned himself, not her who wanted it, but himself since he wanted to do it. The pain in his expression tore at her, and she kneeled before him to clasp his hand.

“I told you to.”

“I pull your hair.”

“I trust you,” she whispered. “I trust you more than anyone I know.” She squeezed his hand, and she flushed hot red, not sure if she was angry or embarrassed. Desperate, she wanted to reach him, but she couldn’t move.

Quiet, he glared at her hand holding his as if it were all its fault before he said, “Nami, I raped you!”

She shook, and she dropped his hand to yank on his vest.

Eyes wide, he gaped at her while her warm chocolate eyes pulled him in.

He shoved her onto her knees.

The next day, a skeleton sang a song on a ghost ship, and Nami went into a shower.


	9. A Bled Body

As he sat on top of a table before her, Luffy hummed and tore off the bandaid from Nami’s forehead. She winced before she pouted when he laughed.

“Nami, this makes you wince? I’ve made your ass red,” he said.

She pinched his cheek, pulling it before she let it snap back into his face. “Shh! The others could hear you.”

He glanced back at the crew around another table farther away before he pouted at her.

Zoro laid on the ground under Chopper’s care. Even though he had been laid flat after the battle with Moriah, Luffy was a bundle of energy. She had been so worried for Luffy after Kuma showed up, but now it was Zoro on his back. It made no sense, but a part of Nami was glad she would not have to wait for Luffy to recover again. That just made her burn with guilt, however.

“I’m glad it’s all over.”

After he snickered, he whispered, “Yeah, let’s go find a corner of the castle. Ooh, or I can fuck you in the graveyard.”

Pinching his nose, she scowled at him. “No way.”

With a huff when she released him, Luffy rubbed his nose and asked, “Aw, why not?”

“Well, first of all ...” She fidgeted.  _ This _ was what made her hesitate now? “I can’t play right now. I ...”

“Huh?” He leaned in. “You’re not quitting, are you? I like playing with you.”

Not ‘I love you’. It was fun for him - he liked sex with her, not that she wasn’t the same regarding him. He wore his feelings on his sleeve, she knew, and he was incapable of lying. Those words still made little sense to her. How could anyone not love like that when they had the kind of desires he did? However, if Luffy could accept kisses now, Nami thought she could accept that he just didn’t love like other people.

It hurt, but she could.

She rolled her eyes though, and as she looked away, she said under her breath, “I’m bleeding, stupid.”

“Huh?” He pressed his thumb to her forehead where her scratch had been. “No, you’re not.”

“Not that!” Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice more while she glanced at the others. “It’s my ... my period. I’m bleeding down there.”

His eyebrows shot up before they pinched together - not in disgust, she was relieved to note. He just didn’t like the idea of missing out on play with her. “Oh, right.”

“At least, I have it.” She blushed and poked at her thigh with a blush. “It means I’m not pregnant.”

“I guess,” he said and leaned back on his arms. When he pouted, it was her turn to pinch brows together, confused, but he shrugged. “Do you wanna plan for later then? We can tweak the scene until it’s perfect.”

Nami colored darker as she gazed at him, curious.

They had re-written the rules that night. The two had added new and subtracted old before they supplemented old rules to their liking. She wasn’t sure if Luffy just wanted to keep a friend with benefits or a friend by continuing like they were. He had always been difficult to read, and he seemed to have become even more difficult, somehow.

_ “I ... I don’t feel love like that for you, Nami. For anyone. I just don’t love like that at all.” _

For all her claims of accepting him though, it still felt like an icicle stabbing through her heart. She had thought she knew him.

Luffy, oblivious, went on, and he held up fingers as if counting. “I think I wanna try the table in the kitchen out. Maybe wait in the morning long enough so we have to hurry before Sanji comes in to cook.”

Nami took a glimpse at Sanji before she hid her beet-red face.

“Twenty spankings.” Luffy snickered, and he put out another finger. Her face exploded in color.

She said through gritted teeth. “Idiot.”

“Fifty!”

“Why does  _ that  _ get more!?”

When a few of their friends glanced at them, Nami spun around on the bench and walked away to conceal her face. This conversation would have to continue elsewhere anyway. The other survivors of Moriah’s shadow-stealing parted their way when they saw who she was. Behind her, she heard the slap of Luffy’s sandals as he ran after her.

With a laugh, he grasped her arm, and he whispered into her ear behind a cupped hand, “I saw the wedding dress too. Maybe I can steal you from the groom, and rape you in your wedding bed.”

Despite the state of her body, she ground her teeth together when she throbbed in reaction.

As her body had betrayed her, she hissed back in a harsh voice. “No.”

Stunned, he testingly tapped her shoulder twice. After a moment of hesitation, Nami tapped back twice.

His eyes narrowed, still confused and perhaps a bit hurt, but he asked, “You okay?”

She sighed and shook her head when she began to walk again, though she led him out to the courtyard rather than run away from him. Luffy followed with his frown while he watched her. Once outside and alone, she leaned against the wall, sliding into a seated position while she hugged her knees. He sat with his legs crossed in front of her and waited.

“Nami?”

“Sorry ...” She dropped her face into her knees, but she peeked at him. “I know I lifted the ban on that word, but ...”

Rage filled his eyes while Nami told him about the trip to the shower.

* * *

Nami looked at the set of keys in her hands and jingled them before she glanced down the ladder at Luffy. He looked up when he heard the keys, but he smiled at her, and he waved before he gave her a big thumbs up.

It made her want to laugh, but she was already shaking.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand straighter before she opened the door to the bathroom. Inside, she clutched the keys to her chest.

The scene began.

Nami had gone into the shower on Thriller Bark, expecting to relax before they ditched the creepy castle.

Turning on the shower, Nami began to soap up. Despite the heat, she shivered. She glanced at the door when the door clicked open and closed. When she saw no one, she tensed, and Nami whirled around as her grip tightened on the keys.

No one else was in the room with her.

Beginning to breathe faster, she paled before she gritted her teeth and slapped her cheek to sort herself.

It was not no one, she forced herself to remember. This was not that bathroom. She was on  _ Sunny _ .

And she had asked him to.

With a deep breath, she rinsed the rest of the water off more forcefully than she would if she was undisturbed. Under the hot water, her muscles began to relax, but she still ground her teeth.

Once she was clean, she went over to the tub, and she felt the heat of the water before she stepped inside.

Nami closed her eyes. Her brow relaxed while she let her head rest against the lip of the tub. The water rocked against her as the ship swayed, and the sensation of floating in the ocean was so absolute it seemed like it was impossible to feel anything else.

She peeked out to the door after a moment, nervous, and she pouted when she didn’t see him. Had she imagined the sound of the door opening and shutting?

Closing her eyes, she tried to turn her mind off.

This was the  _ Sunny _ .

It couldn’t happen unless ...

Unless she asked for it.

When she opened her eyes again, she went rigid. The lights were out.

Shocked, Nami looked around, blind due to the thick curtains drawn over the window. The room cast no shadows. Her eyes were too new to the dark to see even shapes.

She took hold of the side of the tub to get up.

Something grabbed her wrist, and she shrieked.

When Nami struggled to pull away, it grasped her other wrist and yanked her out of the tub. She cried out when her back hit the wall. The shadow figure before her held her wrists over her head in one powerful grip.

She tried to scream, but it clamped its hand over her mouth. Nami tried to shake her head, and she whimpered as her knees shook. Prevented from calling out with its hand on her mouth, she breathed hard through her nose while it growled, and thick tears poured from her eyes and over its hand. Shaking her head back and forth, she tried to break free.

Luffy’s finger tapped her cheek twice.

_ “It’s your scene.” _

With a tremor, she squeezed the keys to remind herself that she held them before she stopped herself from dropping them.

He counted to three.

_ “You control it.” _

The shadow whispered, “What a sexy body.”

When a slick, naked body pressed against her, its thigh shoved itself between her legs, and she writhed. Nami wailed, the sound suppressed by its hand.

“Ooh, and you’re already so wet!”

She tensed and tried to cringe away. On Thriller Bark, more than the embarrassment of the invasion of her privacy or the humiliation of being molested, Nami felt guilty; she had gotten so wet and ready for her attacker.

_ Luffy scowled and grabbed her shoulders as he whispered fiercely, “You didn’t! You couldn’t see him! You had no idea who it was! You got wet for  _ **_me_ ** _!” _

Its muscled thigh ground against her wet pussy, and she whimpered when her clitoris rubbed against it. She moaned.

Luffy tapped her wrist twice. She felt the keys. They were still there, in her hand. He counted to three aloud.

When the shadow licked up her neck, Nami threw her head back, moaning louder.

It groaned to her. “I’m going to steal you away to be my bride.”

She bucked and tried to throw the shadow off, but it laughed in her face when its grip on her tightened.

“You won’t escape from me.” It groaned while its cock hardened against her stomach. She squealed when it thrust against her. “Your smooth skin ... your delicious tits ...”

Aroused, she bucked against its thigh, and she shuddered when her clit swelled against its flesh. When her pussy throbbed and became wet, Nami sobbed and struggled to break free, horrified as it only grew worse from the slippery slide of its thigh.

Its tongue lapped up her nipple, and she gasped.

“A weak little bitch like you would break for me in seconds.”

Her eyes widened, and she tried to see in the dark. She panted against the calloused, salty hand. As she jerked and wrestled without any gains against the shadow’s strength, its power pressed her into the wall.

“I can’t wait for the wedding ... I’ll take you right now.”

Its cock pushed between her thighs and touched her clit.

When Nami dropped the keys, they clanked on the floor, ringing through the bathroom.

Luffy stopped.

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her trembling frame into his chest.

The lights flicked on, and dazed, she was temporarily blinded by the lamps before she saw his arm return to its normal length with a snap. He had stretched to reach it so she could see again. They sank to their knees, and he gripped her shoulders while he looked into her eyes. She gulped air for the calmness that deep breaths granted.

Luffy asked, “You okay?”

Her eyes filled with tears of relief to hear his voice, and she embraced him. Stroking her hair, he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

It took him asking again for her to answer. “Yes. Yes. I’m fine. I’m sorry! I-”

Tilting her chin up, he scowled. “Don’t ever apologize for stopping. That’s what the safewords are for, Nami.”

Her lips pressed together to stop herself from apologizing again for apologizing. Quieter, Nami said, “Yes. I’m okay though ... thank you.”

He squeezed her with his arms and said, “Always.”

Nami laid her head on his chest and bit her lip before she tried to hold him just as tight.

Luffy snickered. “Are you trying to squeeze the stuffing out of me?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes, and the corners of her lips twitched up. His chest felt pleasant when it rumbled with his laughter.

“Okay. Go ahead if that makes you feel better.”

It did.

When she finally relaxed, Nami sagged back, sniffling as she wiped her tears away. As he touched her cheek, she blinked and looked at him in surprise before he said, “Do you want juice?”

“Yeah.” Her voice cracked, and she flushed. She realized she had cried silently into his chest during their embrace, so she wiped at her face of tears and snot.

Luffy paused when he rose and stared at her before he kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Distraught, she bit her lip hard, but she nodded. “Uh ... uh huh!”

Except, he didn’t move, and he stroked her cheek. When her shoulders hunched, Luffy considered before he swept her into his arms. The momentum made her stomach lurch, and she clung to him with wide eyes until he began to carry her to the door.

“Actually, let’s get it together. I’m thirsty too.”

That made little sense, but as she pressed against him, she realized she didn’t care about that. He hadn’t left her alone in the bathroom. Nami buried her face into his neck, and he caressed her back.

“You okay?”

She couldn’t explain the warmth she felt in her body. Those words made the tears swell. How could she tell him? Nami was weightless in his arms - like he had lifted the feelings of the incident out of her.

Nami pressed her cheek to his as she whispered, “I’m okay. Really.”

Brow furrowed, he gazed into her eyes when he pulled back.

He touched her cheek. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

Nami’s heart ached. Stunned, she trembled before she lowered her head back against his chest.

She sobbed and clung to him once more.

He squeezed her next.

When he finally passed the juice to her, Nami sat on his lap in the bathroom, red with embarrassment while she wiped snot away again.

“I love you.” Her voice cracked.

Startled, he gazed back into her red eyes. When Luffy cupped the back of her head, her eyes widened while he pressed his forehead to hers and maintained eye contact. She shivered while she waited.

Luffy whispered, “That’s okay too.”

A hot flush took her, and Nami cried as he leaned in to kiss her before he wiped her tears away.

* * *

Afterward, they showered, and Nami helped him bathe in her arms. His head had rested back against her breasts, eyes closed as if he had sunk into heaven. Nami had been surprised by the strange weight. She had saved his life from drowning before, but she thought this was the first time she had felt it.

Nami dried herself off outside of the bathroom, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. He scruffed his hair to dry it with a grin before he tossed his towel at the hamper.

He missed.

With a roll of her eyes, she put both towels into the hamper. “Luffy, you can’t throw towels around.”

Chuckling, he pulled on some pajama pants. “It’s fine!”

She watched him with pursed lips before she began to say, “Are you sure you don’t want some relief? I-”

“No.” He scowled. “Don’t take those back.”

Nami blushed, but she smiled while warmth spread in her chest. What was she thinking? She trusted and loved him, and he trusted her to tell him what she wanted.

“I won’t.”

He smiled back before he climbed down the ladder to the library. Luffy called up to her. “Night, Nami!”

“Good night, Captain,” she whispered, and she smiled when he paused and glanced up at her.

When he left, she pulled on a thick, comfy nightshirt before she stepped into the matching bottoms - they had stashed them there beforehand for after the scene along with the juice. Nami giggled at the length of the shirt sleeves, and she clutched the hem in her fists. She closed her eyes, breathing in the warm cotton scent.

She could almost feel his arms around her.

Later, a strong cyclone would start a journey into the sky among floating islands.


	10. A Buzz with Excitement

“Definitely ... come save me.”

Nami blushed and held her hands out as if she might be able to reach and hit that button again, but the Tone Dial splashed into the ocean, never to be heard again.

With a squeak, she ducked her head and covered her bright cheeks. She glanced at Luffy, but the idiot only had a grin on his face, hand cupped to his ear to hear the echo of her voice. He was happy again. Nami had seen him angry before, of course, but to have his rage directed at her had upset her, to say the least. Luffy hadn’t even been angry at her when she had tried and failed to betray him at Arlong Park.

While Sanji calling it her ‘love letter’ had embarrassed her, she was glad that Luffy understood.

Nami had known he would after all.

Chopper darted over and waved his arms with a smile while Usopp began to pester Luffy about the loss of the Tone Dial. The little reindeer said, “Nami, you should get some rest again. I don’t think running around on deck was in the prescription.”

“Aye, aye, Doctor Chopper.” Nami stood straight and saluted him with a grin.

“I - I - Idiot! That doesn’t make me happy at all!” Chopper kicked at nothing, and rubbed the back of his head while he giggled.

She laughed, and she glanced back at Luffy who was in full-on pout mode while he endured Usopp’s admonishments after he had lost the Tone Dial. Never mind that it had been her hand to tilt it.

Nami was about to go on her way to her room before Sanji leaned in. “Nami-san, what did you want for dinner?”

Startled, she then just smiled wider. “You don’t have to do that, Sanji-kun!”

“I insist, dear heart!”

Considering, Nami glanced around. She eyed Chopper, and she wondered what other light exercises she should be able to do. When she began to search for Luffy, to see if he had noticed the conversation, she caught sight of Franky and Brook watching her. It was impossible to read Brook - as he was a skeleton - but the cyborg’s eyes seemed to be knowing.

Franky tilted his head before he grinned and scratched his cheek. Nami took a glimpse at Luffy, but he still glowered at Usopp. When she looked back at Franky and Brook, the two seemed to share a glance. A look.

Shocked, she twitched before she turned back to Sanji. “I’m sure whatever you make will be delicious!”

“Anything for you, Nami-swan!” Sanji bent on one knee and made a heart with his hands.

As she paid the cook no mind, Nami jogged up the stairs to escape. Stiff, she did her best to avoid looking at Luffy again. When she glanced back at them, Franky smirked and chuckled something to the skeleton. What was that about?

She turned to face forward, but she soon looked back over her shoulder again. Had she run too quickly? Did they know she had noticed?

_ It’s just because Sanji-kun called it a love message. Nothing else! They don’t know! _

Nami slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Chopper cleared her to walk around more. In the aquarium bar, Nami partook of the drink Sanji had sent to her when Luffy stumbled in with a grin.

“Hey, Nami! What’s that?”

She pursed her lips while she stirred her beverage with a straw, and she smiled. “It’s a fruity drink. Ask Sanji-kun to make it if you want.”

Luffy tilted his head, and he inspected it with a critical eye before he grinned at her. It was clearly made with oranges, but she hadn’t said the word. She had decided to follow Chopper’s instructions as close as she could since she did not want to outright ask him if sex was permitted. Chopper would begin to suspect if she asked like that.

He snickered and said, “I’ll ask the other thing later.”

Nami smiled. “Oh?”

With a laugh, he waved her off. “Later, later!”

Reaching behind himself, he pulled out a rolled-up newspaper that was in his back pocket she hadn’t noticed. When she saw it, her eyes lit up, and she took it to glance over the front page while he sat on the bench beside her.

She sighed with a frown. “‘New Schedule for Sea Train’. Not a lot going on, I guess.”

The week before had been full of information about the incident at Enies Lobby and of the strange goings-on of the East Blue, but now it had shifted to other things. She supposed she would have to peek through this article later to see what else they might mention. Nami flipped a page, and she sighed at the sight of pirate attacks.

“‘Capone Bege Paints Hormuz Red’, ‘Mad Monk Strikes Again’.” She sniffed, and she folded the newspaper back up. “I find myself increasingly luckier and luckier to have met you, you know.”

He glanced at her. Luffy had been distracted by something on the back of the paper.

“Huh?”

She flopped the paper over his head with a smile, and she said, “I’m talking about you, stupid. If any of these other guys had run into me, I think I’d still be stuck under Arlong’s control by now.”

“You don’t think you’re worth helping?”

Startled, she stared at him.

“That’s ... not what I meant. I mean no one else would have helped ...” Nami twisted her lips. She hated when he seemed to strike something wrong, and yet also hit it on the nose. How did he do that?

“If you looked at someone else the way you looked at me that day, and then they did nothing, I’d have torn them apart.”

Her mouth fell open, and her jaw began to quiver. She tried to tell herself not to cry, but the floodgates had been wrenched ajar.

Luffy pulled her forehead to his shoulder. He murmured, “That’s why I was so angry when I thought you had thrown it all away. You said you trusted me ... and when you said you were going to go with Shiki, I hated it.” His hand tightened in her hair, and she shivered.

The tears began to dry into his vest, but Nami stared ahead into red thread. Nami chewed her lip in thought before she whispered, “What ... are you saying?”

When he was silent, Nami dared to peek at him, and she smiled when she saw the obvious annoyance on his face. Luffy’s distaste for what he was doing was clear for anyone to see. She laughed, and he glowered at her.

“Don’t laugh!”

“But your face! I’m sorry!” Now tears flowed from mirth. Nami sat straight to wipe them away as she laughed.

After a moment, he began to grin too, and he poked at her cheek. He said, “You’re smiling again at least.”

With a giggle, she said, “Because I’m home!”

His eyes widened before he grinned so broadly Nami felt her heart skip when he said, “That’s right! Welcome home, Nami!”

When a door opened, she stiffened, and she glanced over only to feel her cheeks burst into color.  _ Nothing _ was going on at the moment, but Nami bunched up her cheeks and looked away as the two men walked inside.

Franky grinned and lifted his sunglasses to peer at them. “Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys, sorry!”

“Yohoho! My sincerest apologies!” Brook sat, and sipped at the teacup in his skeletal hands before he turned to stare at the two of them.

As Luffy raised a brow in confusion, Nami snapped. “You should be sorry! You came down here to babysit because you think something’s going on!”

“What’s going on?” Luffy tilted his head.

“Nothing!”

With a chuckle, Franky put his sunglasses back in place and flipped his pompadour back. “Don’t worry your little lovebird heads! Older men like us know how to keep a secret!”

Nami grabbed Luffy’s face before he could utter a word of response. Time was of the essence here if she was to nip this in the bud. They were right, but not in the way they expected. She had to use what they didn’t actually know to her advantage.

As Luffy tried to yank his face away, Nami scowled at them, and she began to chew them out. “Just what do you think is going on here!? Luffy and I can’t sit and talk? There’re two women on this ship, you know. Do you think a woman who talks to a man is just her hitting on him!? And what kind of woman do you think  _ I _ am?”

The two shrank back. Doubt flickered in Franky’s eyes. Brook seemed scared, but he had no eyes to watch for fear, but his body language was almost as good.

“Nami-san, we just thought - as older men in the crew, we-”

“Ah, lil’ sis! We were just worried something-”

She bowled over them. “I know exactly what perverts think!” Nami ignored the fact that most would call her a pervert at this point. “We’ve known each other for a while now! Teasing like that is just bullying and ludicrous besides!”

Luffy finally pulled out of her grip, and he rubbed his face while he griped. “Nami! That hurt, damn it!”

What was that? Twenty slaps? Fifty? And she would enjoy every last one of them.

“You shut up!” She hoped he understood. When she turned her scowl to him, Luffy pouted, and he mumbled under his breath. Nami raised a brow at him though, and he turned his head quickly with a whistle.

She sighed. It would have to do.

On her feet, she shook the newspaper at the two of them, and she fumed when she remembered that they really had interrupted a perfectly innocent moment between them. “I thought you were grown men! Quit acting like gossiping little boys!” And that would have to do to stop them from blurting out their suspicions to others. She hoped.

When she headed to the door, she froze when Brook asked, “Luffy-san, do you love Nami-san?”

He had no decorum! She had forgotten he was the rudest of the lot.

Worst of all, she couldn’t stop the stab of pain in her heart when Luffy said, “No.”

Nami had prevented him from telling a lie - it was always obvious when he did - but Luffy could tell the truth like no other. As she left, she slapped the door again while her face burned. She had a feeling this wasn’t over yet. Not anymore.

* * *

While she stirred her drink, Nami glowered into it. As they followed the log pose to Fishman Island, she had become increasingly agitated. Their destination was one she did not look forward to, and she yearned for some relief with Luffy.

However, relief seemed to be a long time coming.

Anytime Luffy and she had found time to talk about their next scene, one of those idiots found some excuse to sit close by. The worst of the two was Brook who didn’t even come up with any excuses half the time. He sat and stared at them until either she or Luffy slinked away.

It felt worse when they  _ weren’t  _ trying to plan.

She just wanted to talk to him. About anything at all.

Nami looked at her newspaper, and, taking a sip of her coffee, she grimaced. Cold coffee with cold cream and sugar curled her tongue. It had cooled while she had waited for one of them to leave. Their saving grace was that Sanji was still in the kitchen too, and he would fill her cup when she asked, or else she might have  _ screamed _ .

Luffy, on the other hand, seemed unaffected. He chatted with Brook about farts or whatever. Franky glanced at her now and again whenever she looked at their captain.

She knew what had given them away now.

The fault was hers. He wasn’t in love with her, but any idiot with eyes - or not as the case may be - could see it. She wondered if the others knew.

As she had suspected long ago, had Robin found out? Did she peep in on their activities? What were some of the strange glances from Zoro about? Did he think it was laughable whenever they tried to hit it?

Nami felt her face burn. Could Chopper _ smell _ it!? She hadn’t even thought about that!

Sometimes, she still heard Usopp badger Luffy, so maybe there were still some idiots who hadn’t picked up on her unmistakable infatuation. Nami was shocked Franky and Brook hadn’t butted into those conversations just yet.

She glanced at Sanji’s back over the kitchen sink while he did the dishes with a smile. Did Sanji just know she loved Luffy and that was the end of it? Or was he truly oblivious?

With a sigh, she stood to join him.

“Sanji-kun, here’s my coffee.”

“You couldn’t finish it?” He looked surprised when he peeked into the cup.

“It just got cold while I was reading,” she said. Shoulders slumped, she looked over what he had left to do, and she dumped her cup in the empty sink to wash it.

“You don’t have to do that, Nami-san. I can do the dishes,” Sanji said. When he didn’t ogle her and Robin, Sanji did prove to be a genuine gentleman from time to time.

Would it have been simpler to fall in love with him?

She shook her head and said, “It’s fine. I can help sometimes.”

“What’re you counting?”

Nami frowned while she glanced back at the three where Luffy had frozen in place after he lifted a hand. His thumb, forefinger, and middle stuck out from his palm. Luffy looked between the confounded Franky and Brook.

_ Oh, no! _

Franky raised an eyebrow at her.

She spun her head around and did not dare to look back when her whole body stiffened.

“Aah ... ah ...” Luffy said. She could already see the poleaxed expression. Nami grabbed a dish to clean it while she clenched her teeth.

Luffy had counted out her and Sanji’s interactions again. He didn’t always use that as an excuse to spank her, but it was invigorating to find out when he did. She wasn’t too certain which interactions he counted either since she talked to the cook every day, so it wasn’t as simple as every time she spoke with him. Her captain had some other measure he used.

She scrubbed into the dish in an effort to keep from listening.

Her ears began to flush while Sanji said with a chuckle, “You can help me anytime, Nami-san!”

“I, um ... Nn ...” Luffy mumbled.

_ Don’t say my name! _

“It’s nothing! I’m uh, cracking my knuckles,” Luffy said, and she heard the snaps and crackles that ensued.

With a pensive hum, Franky said, “All right, Straw Hat ...”

Luffy laughed, and she wilted when she heard the forced sound in his voice.

Eventually, She had known that someone might find out. Nami had hoped it would be a long time before it happened, however, before anyone pieced it together, or - forbid it from ever happening - walked in on them.

“Are you all right, Nami-san?”

“I’m fine!” She smiled at him. After all, she was the better liar, and Sanji accepted her answer in an instant.

Her eyes trailed back to the other two. Brook stared back at her while Luffy seemed to try to talk about something else with Franky who only seemed to be amused.

When the dishes were done, Nami dried her hands, and she told Sanji, “I’ll be doing a little gardening with my orange trees, okay? Would you get a drink for me, please?”

“Right away, Nami-swan!”

On the upper deck, she winced when she heard Luffy’s sandals flap after her.

She glanced back, hoping against hope, but she pouted when she saw the other two had followed him.

With the shears from Robin’s garden supplies in hand, Nami began to trim her trees to keep them in shape. She checked on the fruit as well and clipped the best she found. When she was done, she looked at the shears and then at the new trio.

Luffy had fallen asleep by Usopp’s branch office, arms spread out on his back. His hat rested over his face while he snored. She sighed in exasperation with a little smile.

“Ah, Nami-san.”

Her eyes twitched.

“Would you be so kind as to show me-”

Nami looked at the large gardening shears and snipped the air a few times. Brook’s teeth clicked shut, and Franky cringed before he crossed his legs as if to hide his speedo and what it covered.

Her eyes narrowed at them a moment longer before she rose to put the shears away.

She passed a tray with a drink on it, and she pouted when she saw that the ice inside had melted. The drink Sanji had brought for her. With a sigh, she took it, and she sipped the watered-down beverage. Nami gazed at it a moment longer before she scowled and chugged it.

* * *

In the aquarium bar, Nami touched the glass, but didn’t tap. She had heard as a child that fish did not like when children tapped on the glass, but she didn’t think they would appreciate it from an adult either.

Never mind a sloshed adult.

If she kept tapping Luffy, would he start to hate her too?

Nami grabbed the next drink and sipped now that the fizzing in her brain drowned out most of her disappointment.

How mortifying for their affair to end like this. No explosion of passion or drama - just the arduous sputter while the engines stopped running.

She thought she might have preferred for Luffy to have ended it when she had blurted out how she had felt.

It would have hurt less than this.

Slumping against the cushy bench, she 

sighed when a small school of fish passed before her. With her forehead against the glass, she closed her eyes.

The door clicked open, and sandaled feet slapped the floor. Nami’s eyes flickered open, and she blinked as a pair of dark eyes filled her vision. The cushion bent while Luffy kneeled on the bench next to her.

She closed her eyes again. “You better go before they find us.”

“They’re not here now,” he said. “We can-”

“No ... no, we can’t.” Nami sighed and sat upright. Her head tipped from the drink, and she glanced at the three empty glasses.

Those were just the ones she hadn’t sent back yet. She wasn’t sure when she had slowed down. Nami looked at her other hand and smiled when she saw it still had some of the blue drink in it, so she drank again.

With a pout, Luffy tipped it back down. “Nami, there’s still time. Franky and Brook are-”

“Are gonna follow us until we go crazy!” She snapped and slammed the drink down. “Well, I’m - I’m tired of it! It’s been a whole week and-! And I ...” Nami looked at his creased face, so concerned for her, a failure, and she broke as tears fell. “It’s my fault.”

“Huh?”

“If I didn’t love you, they wouldn’t know anything,” she mumbled, wiping at tears she could not stop.

“Nami, you didn’t do anything wrong!”

Snot dripped while she wailed. “I left that stupid love message, and errybody heard it!”

“Huh!?” Luffy looked between her and the drink now, eyes wide in shock. “What’re you talking about? That Tone Dial didn’t say anything! Nami, don’t cry! I don’t-”

“They know erryting, and I can’t even say g’bye!”

The door creaked open behind her, and she bowed her head. As tears poured down her face, her shoulders shook while she attempted to get a hold of herself. This was better. Now Luffy could just leave her a sobbing mess. He didn’t love her anyway. Maybe Franky and Brook would stop babysitting them like vultures, and Luffy could move on to women who didn’t fall for him at the drop of a hat!

“Ah? Straw Hat, what’s-?”

“Get out.”

Fear spiked in Nami’s chest, and her eyes widened. Had he said that to  _ her _ ? Her head jerked up, and she gaped at him, but his enraged face was pointed out over her head. She didn’t dare move. A snarling beast loomed over her, and if she moved wrong, it would lash out.

But that stare wasn’t directed at her.

“Lu - Luffy-san, we-”

Luffy cracked his knuckles. “Three. Two.”

They didn’t let him finish, and the door slammed shut.

Slack-jawed, Nami gaped at her captain.

He peered back with fire in his eyes. Luffy pulled her to him, and he kissed her when he pressed her into the bench. Her lips melted, and Nami writhed against him.

When he parted, Nami whimpered. Vaguely, she wondered when he had pulled both hands over her head.

Luffy licked his lips while he gazed at her and whispered, “We have plans to make.”

She nodded, numb besides the pulsation of her body.

“I need to punish you for leaving me. I was so tense the whole time, all I wanted to do was slam your cunt.”

Her jaw dropped open, and her body pulsed in reaction. He was still hot and bothered about the incident with Shiki!? Nami blushed beet red when he squeezed her breast.

“And now I gotta wait longer for you to sober up.”

With a moan, she arched to his hand, but he held back.

“Tomorrow morning, wear that night top again and nothing underneath during breakfast.”

Nami shuddered, and she pressed her thighs together when she realized her labia pulsated in desire. How did he do that to her? Was that nightshirt even long enough to hide a naked bottom?

“After breakfast, go take a nap.” Luffy pressed against her core, and Nami moaned when she felt a familiar ache from him. With a flush, she found herself grinding against him as she panted. He groaned and let her buck and grind on him, but he did nothing to reciprocate. “When you go to bed, lie on top of the covers. I’ll be in later with a belt.”

She bit her tongue when her body inflamed with want. “Oh, yes ...”

Luffy pinched her bottom lip and filled her vision as he whispered, “And then I’ll get really dirty.”

Shivering, her eyes grew wide.

“Is tomorrow a safe day?”

Nami’s head jerked in a nod as she started to breathe faster.

“Good,” he said. His hand drifted up to stroke through her hair when he whispered to her lips, “Don’t forget the pigtails. I’ll need something to hold onto.”

He whispered the rest. His voice grew huskier while he spoke, and Nami moaned and writhed under him.


	11. A Top

Nami stared at herself in the vanity. At first, she tugged on the hem of the shirt while her face glowed red.

This would be impossible!

She picked and prodded at what Luffy had ordered her to wear. The anticipation was killing her, but she knew the indignity of the matter was what would finish her off. She wondered how quickly she could start a mutiny with the rest of the crew, but then filed that away.

Being disciplined for that sounded too arousing.

With a groan, Nami covered her face. She was lost, now and forever.

Her hips peeked out from under the shirt, and her heart fluttered before she took a deep breath.

Nami stepped outside and when she glanced around the deck to find it empty, she tiptoed to the kitchen. A faint breeze made her grip the hem of the shirt to hold it down. Her face was the epitome of red.

Everyone would know at a glance.

_ I should just turn around right now, _ she thought.

But she didn’t stop.

After she double-checked the length of her shirt, she stepped into the madness of the breakfast scene.

“Good morning, Nami-san.” Sanji poured coffee for Robin. A various chorus echoed the sentiment as she sat down, though not everyone paid her their complete attention.

Not for the first time since they got the  _ Thousand Sunny _ , she still felt disappointed that there was no longer a bench. Instead, this table had sensible chairs. She missed when Luffy could reach over and fondle her. Was there another way they could do something similar?

When she asked for a cup of tea, she began to realize that he was sort of doing it then. No one had batted an eye at them on  _ Merry _ , and, here on  _ Sunny _ , no one noticed that she had gone commando.

Nami began to relax while she ate with the crew. Whenever she glanced at Luffy, he either ran his tongue over his lip lips or sucked on his fingers. All perfectly innocent. Her eyes would widen, and she turned away with a fidget as the heat built inside.

If Franky or Brook looked between the two, Nami noticed that Luffy began to crack his knuckles, and they would stop.

Despite the knowledge that the two thought they knew what was going on - they had  _ no  _ idea - her nervousness began to dissipate. Seated, she was protected from the possibility for anyone to find out more. The only thing she had to worry about now was if she dropped something and had to bend over to pick it up.

A little late, she remembered that she had to go ‘take a nap’. She glanced around to make sure that no one paid too much attention to her besides Luffy before she held her head, and she feigned putting pressure against a headache.

Pushing aside the tea, Nami smiled at Sanji, and asked, “Could you get me some orange juice? I think I’m going to lie down a bit after breakfast.”

“Right away, Nami-san!”

Nami finished her food and drink before she excused herself. Luffy’s eyes met hers when she stood, and she kept herself from licking her own lips while he grinned. She tried to keep her pace even as she tugged on her nightshirt.

In the bedroom, Nami went along the wall and closed the little curtains on the portholes. If anyone asked, she would say the light had bothered her eyes. With a quiver of excitement, Nami tossed herself onto her bed when finished. She adjusted her night top down in case Robin came in first.

However, she bit her lip. What if Robin came in  _ after _ Luffy?

Her veins prickled, and she hated how she only felt more stimulated. Groaning, she pressed her face into her pillow before she couldn’t take it anymore due to less air. She turned her head to stare at the other bed.

Even though she knew that she had left early, Nami squirmed restlessly. He would have to slip away from them while making sure they weren’t near the room at the same time.

Nami wondered with a frown just what he would do to pull that off.

While she laid there and twiddled her thumbs, Nami realized that she didn’t like to wait. Luffy had never told her  _ when _ it would happen before. She was excited, but her nervousness did not help. So much could go wrong, and then she would have to wait all over again.

She jumped when the door opened at last, and her eyes widened.

Luffy wore the dirty red dress shirt and torn black slacks. His black tie hung over his shoulders as if he had loosened it for the night. Part of her knew it was like that because he didn’t know how to do it himself, but she shivered anyway.

When he unbuckled the belt, she twitched as an overwhelming desire to spread her legs took her, but she held firm. As he whisked it off in one swift motion from its loops, her eyes bulged, and she began to breathe faster.

With an explosion of color on her face, Nami moaned. He hadn’t even touched her yet! She trembled though, and her legs pressed together to keep from prostrating herself to him. As if to stop the shaking, she brought her arms close to her sides.

Luffy  _ cracked _ the belt. It sounded like thunder in her ears.

She groaned, and her face burned while her body began to throb.

“Meat.”

“Orange,” Nami whispered.

When he didn’t lock the door behind him, she paled. Luffy approached the side of the bed and loomed over her.

“So you thought you could leave and come back just like that.”

“I - I’m sorry, I-”

The belt slapped the bed, and she gasped, jerking her legs away even though he wasn’t close.

“I didn’t say you could speak.”

Nami paled and clamped her lips shut with a whimper.

Her heart pounded like a drum, and she groaned while he stroked the belt over the curve of her rear. He flapped it against her. Despite the fact that there was no pain, she jumped. Her life would be over if anyone found out. She would die of humiliation, but not before Luffy wrung her out to dry.

The belt tapped her bare thigh, and Nami swallowed hard while she tried not to moan.

“You said you trusted me.”

She froze.

A hot brand stung her rear, and she gasped while tears sprouted. As the belt struck again, Nami grunted and lowered her head to the pillow. Nami panted hard. At that moment, she didn’t care where the others were. She didn’t care if they even heard every single slap and cry.

Luffy patted her roaring flesh with his bare hand. “I trusted you.”

When he pushed up her nightshirt, flaring skin hit cooler air. His tongue lapped the red brand she was sure was there, and she shuddered. The belt slapped one cheek before it crossed over to crack against the other, and Nami’s mouth dropped open while she squealed with a raw throat.

“Don’t think about crying for help ... or mercy.”

As she moaned, Luffy strapped the belt across both cheeks, and her hips jolted. His hand slapped next, and the combination of his palm with the belt made her sob. A harsh sigh escaped her lips when she pressed her hips to his hand.

He groped a swollen cheek before he stroked circles over the red marks. Panting faster, Nami shuddered and groaned when he caressed her. She realized then that thick tear streams poured down her cheeks while he licked over the edges of her red skin.

The bed shifted when he leaned over her and whispered, “Meat.”

“ _ Orange _ .” She moaned when he answered with a belt. Her jaw dropped, and she spread her legs to tilt her hips up more.

His lips touched her cheek with a growl. “Did you think he could please you more?”

Nami’s eyes widened, and she shrieked when his hand slammed onto her sore, screaming cheeks.

A flush covered her face. Had he thought that? Or was he just playing it up?

When he straddled her thighs, Luffy cupped her ass cheeks, the belt, resting against his palm, pressed into her. His fingernails scratched across her skin which made her gasp. Instinctively, she wrenched away until he began to spank her again. Abashed from her desire, Nami trembled and she started to count every slap while she waited for it to end. She pushed her rear into his hand and drooled.

When it stopped, the sensation of stinging nettles formed on her flesh while he dropped the belt. With a hoarse groan, Nami hid her face into the pillow.

Cool air hit her core when he pulled her pussy lips open. Nami’s body throbbed when he probed two thick digits into her, and she squealed when she realized they were both thumbs because he began to pull her walls apart.

“Nami, your body is so damn sexy. That bastard must’ve wanted to fuck your tight cunt!” His voice dropped when he leaned in and asked, “You didn’t give into him, did you?”

She moaned. “No, I-!”

Nami choked on her words when Luffy buried himself into her. As her hips jerked and she squeezed him within, he speared her into the bed. She scratched at the blanket and sheets, moaning through a constricted throat, and her pussy wept around him.

As her eyes rolled back, Nami released a guttural cry as his hips slammed up, and she took it, craving more.

He slapped her cheek, and she cried out at last as her throat unstopped.

“You said I was too weak! Who’s weak now!?”

Luffy’s strong hand smacked her again, but she squealed when he backhanded the other cheek. The knuckles had a completely different feel from his muscled palm, and she sobbed while she pulled at the sheets.

“Tell me!”

With a whimper, her toes curled into the blanket. “I - I said that, but I was wrong!”

“Damn straight!” Luffy pressed her into the bedding, and then she heard it. His panting. Luffy’s chest heaved against her back, and his strained, rough voice groaned. “Meat ...”

She hugged the pillow in front of her. “Orange!”

Luffy gripped either pigtail, and he yanked while he rode her. Nami’s tongue lolled out of her parted lips, shocked into euphoric silence. He penetrated deeper with each thrust, and he became more erratic while the length of his cock drew out to his tip before he thrust fully inside. It kissed her womb each time.

When he released one of her pigtails, he picked up the belt. She knew because it started to crack against her rear. Nami gasped, tightening around his pistoning cock. It had never felt so large. Luffy laid into her plush ass even as he plowed deeper.

Nami bit the pillow and shrieked into it while he growled. “I’ve proved I’m stronger than him! Don’t test me again, you dirty slut!”

Her throat gurgled when she met her end, and his seed flooded her womb.

The belt slipped to the bed when Luffy collapsed on her. His gasps filled her ears while she attempted to see straight, and she whimpered. She blinked, bleary-eyed, and exhausted. Nami had never felt so sated before. One coupling was seldom enough.

His fingers grazed her throat, and she gasped as her breath puffed faster and shorter. Fingertips touched her jugular, and her heart leaped.

He whispered in her ear, “Nami, don’t ... leave me again.”

Nami stiffened, her brow creasing in confusion. She dared to glance back at him, and saw that his eyes were red, pinched, and worried. He squinted at her before he sighed and dropped his head. When she touched the hand on her pigtails, he let go. Concerned, Nami twisted under him and let him slip out before she pulled him into her chest.

Luffy shuddered once and then pressed his face into her bosom. Nami smiled when she noticed that he began to relax in her embrace, so she squeezed him tighter.

“I never planned on it,” she whispered into his hair.

He sighed. “I was so angry ...”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was so relieved when I heard the rest of the Tone Dial, but ...” He trailed off, and he pouted at her. “Then I was all pent up, and Franky and Brook made you cry.”

With a grunt, Luffy tightened his grip on her hips, and Nami inhaled slowly and deeply. She bit her lip and fidgeted, not sure what she expected, but then he said nothing else. It was not a confession as much as she yearned for it.

Eventually, he laid his head back down.

Nami whispered, “I was just frustrated. I know you don’t ... you don’t love me like that, but I hate hearing it.”

His eyes widened, and he stared before he said, “Then I won’t say it anymore.”

Stunned, Nami began to warm.  _ Idiot, that’s not a confession, _ she told herself. Yet, her heart started to beat faster.

After he laid his head down, he mumbled into the side of a breast, “Nami, squish me.”

She blinked before she narrowed her eyes at him. After she thought about it for a moment, Nami squeezed her breasts around his head, and he jerked, shocked until he burst out in laughter.

“That’s not what I - Nami!” Luffy laughed when she wrapped her arms around his head and shoved his face into the caverns of her breasts.

Nami smiled and declared, “You have to suck your way out if you want to live.”

He laughed harder, but his mouth latched onto the side of a breast, and he latched onto her skin. When she groaned, and her grip loosened, his lips moved higher. As his mouth found her nipple, Nami couldn’t help but cry out, and she released his head.

Luffy’s eyes found hers, and Nami smiled. Her body ached when he pressed against her, and his length rose.

“Don’t leave me ever again.”

Flushed, Nami melted under him. “I won’t.”

Licking his lips, he stroked her clitoris, and her hips bucked in response.

“We need to talk about the rules again.”

She clutched at his pants and whispered, “I love the belt ...”

“Too bad I don’t wear one all the time. Do you want me to?”

Nami moaned when he slipped a pattern over her pulsing clitoris.

_ N-a-m-i _

_ p-u-s-s-y _

Since she did not trust her voice to be any louder, she whispered, “Yes.”

“I’ll work it in. How about if I wear it, you need to go take another nap? I’ll whip your ass till you’re screaming.”

With a shiver, Nami bit her tongue. “Yes, please. I’m so bad ...”

Luffy chuckled, and he patted her ass. When he did, she was reminded of how sore it was as her flesh answered with a hot flash.

“I missed this,” Nami closed her eyes with a sigh. “Please, touch me more. Push me into a corner of the room, and take me ...”

He hummed in agreement. “I promise.”

While they settled, Luffy began to nuzzle into her breasts again and smiled as his legs began to kick in the air above them.

She peeked at his happy feet. Her cheeks warmed before she buried her face into his hair and smelled his sweat. He stunk, but somehow, he smelled like her. When her grip tightened, he nibbled her breast and raised a brow.

As a thought occurred to her, Nami rubbed her nose against his. Their eyes met, and she asked in a soft hush, “Luffy ... why do you like this stuff?”

A slow, lazy smirk formed. “I found a lot of stuff in a dirty book in a trash heap. But one man’s trash is another’s treasure.”

“So you found literal garbage, huh? So tell me, Trash King, what else did you find in those dirty books? Tell me what you  _ really _ want to do to me.”

His brows perked, and his feet paused in the air. Chin in his palm, his fingers drummed on his cheek while he turned away to purse his lips. Confused, she pouted and poked his cheek.

“Luffy ...?” He mumbled something, but she didn’t catch it and frowned. “What’d you say?”

“Ah, see? I knew you’d hate it, so-” He tried to get up and off, but she wrapped her arms and legs around him to yank him back.

“I didn’t hear anything! Say it again!”

He grimaced, turning his head the other way, and his shoulders hunched. Nami narrowed her eyes, and Luffy began to sweat when he said, “I ... uh ... you’ll think it’s too dirty.”

Stunned, she wondered what Luffy - who spanked, roleplay raped, and belted her all while he spoke pure  _ filth  _ to her - thought was ‘too dirty’ to tell her. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his while he paled.

“Luffy. Tell me.”

After an audible gulp, he mumbled, “Promise you won’t hate me.”

She blinked, stunned.  _ What _ did he want to do?

“Okay, Luffy, I promise.”

He took a deep breath before he blurted out, “I wanna give you a baby!”

Nami instantly reddened, and she stared at him in shock. The cogs turned slowly while she thought back to their scenes together. Luffy _ had _ said a lot about impregnating her. She had thought it might have just been a go-to when he had nothing else to say. Chewing her lip, she squirmed before she tugged him back when he tried to pull away again.

With a pout, he narrowed his eyes while he studied her pensive face. After a moment, he blinked, and his eyebrows began to climb his forehead when he realized she was thinking about it.

“Nami ...?”

A baby. She shivered.

Of course, babies were made out of wedlock, and though she had thought before that she wanted his child, the little needling in her reminded Nami that he wanted to do it for sexual pleasure. He wanted to impregnate her because it  _ aroused  _ him. By her pounding heart, she thought it might have the same effect on her.

Of course, wasn’t that the ‘end goal’ of sex anyway?

He kissed her breastbone and caught her gaze as her face reddened.

Luffy knew somehow. He always did.

“I don’t think we should have a baby, but ...” she whispered softer while she stroked his hair, “I love it when you say you’re going to give a baby to me. It feels ...  _ dirty _ . Do you want a scene all about it?”  _ I do. _

With a groan, he pressed his face into her neck. Her entire body warmed with fuzzy feelings, and she embraced him while Luffy kissed up and down her throat.

“Yes.” He groaned into her skin, “I’m going to fuck all the babies into your hot pussy hole.”

The fuzzy feelings caught fire and burst into a raging flame. She shuddered and closed her eyes as Luffy switched her back on. It shocked her how much she wanted him. Nami wanted to run and hide when her blood burned hot, but then Luffy would drag her back to him. Under him.

Luffy whispered what he would do to her in her ear - all the ways he could make their baby. Each scene sounded more filthy than the last.

As she squirmed, he panted while he stroked her clitoris and pussy.

For the first time ever, Luffy gazed into her eyes and said, “I want to do it  _ now _ .”

Her eyes widened, and she gasped when he sat up, looming over her. When his cock pressed against her pussy, a lump formed in her throat as the reality of her captain impregnating her began to truly form in her mind.

“Which one?” She whimpered.

Luffy stroked his cock while he stared at her body, and he groaned. “I don’t care. Pick, Nami.”

Nami bit her lip before she whispered, “Breed me ... you’re an animal.”

“Damn straight, I am.” He sighed before he growled, nibbling and sucking her shoulder.

She scratched his back and gasped. His cock pressed against her pussy harder to threaten her womb. “Get - get off of me ...”

His eyes met with hers before he groaned and spun her onto her hands and knees. With a shiver, she tried to crawl away only for him to drag her back by her hips. Luffy leaned in over her with a growl. “Hold still, kitten.”

Shocked, she blushed from the epithet until he slid inside, and she whimpered.

When he began to pound into her, she clutched the blankets with a sob, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. His nails dug into her skin, and he snarled. “Yes ... I’m gonna fill you full of kittens now!”

“I’m not an animal! I can’t! Please, don’t cum in me!”

Squealing, her pussy squeezed him while her body pulsed, and he struck deep inside. At that moment, she felt like an animal. Luffy was instinct personified, and he marked her body, inside and out. Nami screamed when he grasped her breasts.

His voice, gruff and hoarse in her ear, groaned. “I can’t wait to drink your milk.”

With a stunned gasp, Nami tightened around him, and she panted faster while her body trembled to his touch. That had hit the pit of her stomach with a pleasant punch. When he started to tug on her nipples, Nami’s toes curled, unable to separate the thought of him nursing from her mind when he touched her like that.

“No ...” She shook while she tried not to thrust back.

“Brood whores like you love getting knocked up!” He growled. Luffy slammed deeper, and her breath hitched.

As one of his hands slipped down to cup her belly, her entire body throbbed. For a moment, she could feel their baby.

Her mind blanked before she moaned. “You beast, you can’t mate with me!”

The hand on her belly tightened, and he groaned into her ear. “You’re in heat, you little whore. Now, you’ll carry all my brats, and I’ll feel them grow inside.”

“No!” Nami panted as her pussy throbbed around him. “I can’t-!”

When he turned her head, he took her lips, Luffy sucked on her tongue and mouth, and she gasped before she clung to his hair. She sobbed to his lips as he claimed her. Luffy pounded inside and pressed her into the bed, but he stroked her stomach.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and Nami felt her heart ache. She could feel him - Nami knew he would plant his seed, and fill her body. With a cry, she clutched the hand over her belly before she dissolved into the pleasure.

Grunting, Luffy poured into her. “Take it!”

“Don’t knock me up!”

She cried out and shuddered as his juices filled her. While she ground back against his cock, Nami bit her lip and whimpered.

That day, they only added to their list.

And they would not see each other for two years.


	12. A Moral Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to look real close at those tags up there.

_ “Luffy-san, I think I’m in love with you.” _

Luffy looked up when the door opened. He had unrolled the bandages from around himself and made a pile of them on his bed. Torao had said he would be able to take some of them off today.

Squinting into the dark, he frowned at the open doorway before he finally spotted her.

“Hancock?”

Her pretty blushing face peeked in while the rest of her still hid around the corner. “Luffy? I was wondering if you wished to join me in my chamber for - for dinner! Just the two of us!”

Hancock covered her face with her hands and inched back.

His head cocked to the side, but he said, “Dinner sounds good.”

In the mirror on the vanity, he looked himself over and frowned at the sore part of his chest still under the bandage before he pulled on his vest. Maybe that was why she was blushing. Women sometimes confused him, but Hancock was the strangest yet. He didn’t think he had ever seen so much blushing from anyone before her.

Every time she lit up, Luffy could only stare. He hadn’t even done anything to deserve a blush.

_ “Do benefits mean sex?” _

_ Nami blushed, and Luffy felt his eyes latch onto her cheeks. She was pink. Her body was sexy, but Luffy realized at that moment that her face was cute. When she nodded, still pink, she said, “That’s right ...” _

_ He just smiled with a hum. Friends with benefits. Well, they were already friends. _

“I - I’ll meet you in my cabin in a half hour! It’ll be a date!” Decided, Hancock nodded hard and bounced down the hall without waiting for an answer.

Flabbergasted, Luffy stared after her.

“Damn it.”

With a grimace, he looked at himself in the mirror again and buttoned his vest.

Sometimes, he felt blind. Just like before, he hadn’t seen it. Both Vivi and Nami were his friends. He had befriended Hancock as well, but the same thing had happened.

Did everyone think that was all it took? Even Luffy knew this couldn’t be the case, despite everything Usopp said.

Robin had never batted an eye at him. Right?

He thought maybe Zoro understood more and perhaps Chopper in a strange way since he was not interested in humans. Franky and Brook seemed to be that thing people called normal, and Nami called Sanji abnormal even though he fell in love with any woman at the drop of a hat. When he had asked Nami what Robin was into, she had gone quiet and refused to answer. He didn’t ask again because she had seemed hurt.

His brow pinched in annoyance and fumbled with the top button while he frowned at it.

Luffy just wished he knew how they knew or that he could tell when they did. He had  _ tried  _ to feel what they felt, but he just didn’t experience what they did.

None of it made sense. He could only understand that love that Ace had mentioned - perhaps the love of a family member as well. Luffy had made friends with all his crewmates, and Ace had been his dear older brother.

_ “Thank you for loving me.” _

He slapped his cheeks to stop the sting in his eyes, but it didn’t help much. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Luffy rubbed his eyes until the tears began to abate on their own.

Why should he be forced to love in the way they wanted? If it didn’t happen, it didn’t happen. Love for his friends wasn’t enough sometimes, it seemed. He could not comprehend why no one understood. One could not force love.

_ “I trust you,” she whispered. _

His muscles unwound. Luffy had understood that. Those words were the only things he had been able to grasp from her for the rest of the night. Even when she had pulled on him and asked wordlessly to be ‘raped’. Abs tightened, and he closed his eyes. He bowed his head as he told himself to stop thinking about that night.

It had been well over two weeks now since he had seen her, never mind touched her. Luffy had been healing on the Isle of Women. He would have to deal with the desire later.

“Two years.” He groaned.

* * *

“Thanks, Hancock.” Luffy patted his belly. “That was great!”

She bit her lip and covered a red cheek; she had not been any other color since he had entered the room.

“Luffy, I enjoyed our meal together. Does - doesn’t this mean we’re engaged now?”

Bewildered still, Luffy tilted his head. On a scale of blushing - one to ten - he thought that Nami was a three, Vivi was a five, and Hancock was a billion. He liked to see blushes sometimes. How else would he know that what he was doing was working? But he had  _ no _ idea what he had done to cause this sort of reaction from Hancock. All he had done was come to her cabin to eat with her.

Hancock was a thousand times more confusing than any other person he had encountered though. Whether they were in love with him or not.

He hummed and pursed his lips. Only one thing made sense to him, so he asked, “Do you want to fuck?”

Frozen in place, Hancock gaped at him before - strangely - the blush disappeared.

As his eyes widened, she leaned forward and asked, “Is that what you want, Luffy? I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

Luffy stared at her. What had made her stop blushing? He cocked his head to the other side and rubbed his chin while he watched her with a frown.

“Anything?” His brow furrowed, and he attempted to think. What would make her blush again? “Well ... I guess since you got to tie me up at the arena, it’s my turn to tie you down now.”

Hancock nodded, eyes serious as they latched onto his when she said, “Of course! I’ll get on the bed right away, and-”

“Hey, wait!” Luffy pouted while he waved his hands at her to stop with a raised brow.

No blush?

He frowned deeper and stared at the woman sitting across from him. Something was off. Luffy twisted his lips as he studied her, but her stern countenance confounded him.

What was wrong?

“What do you want me to do?”

When Hancock smiled and cupped her cheek, she said, “I only wish to be in your arms!”

Luffy thought of all the things Nami had asked of him. How she had accepted his fantasy of how they would lose their virginity. How they still loved doing it. He still thought of that night and the impromptu clean up. She had tugged on his hair through each wracking orgasm until she couldn't take it anymore.

While he looked at Hancock, he felt himself harden. That memory  _ always _ got him.

“So what’s the safeword?”

Hancock smiled. “We don’t need one. I’ll do anything you want.”

Luffy startled. “No, you gotta have one.”

Her delicate brow furrowed, and confusion flashed on her face before she whispered, “But I would never stop you, Luffy.”

“I’m not doing anything without a safeword, Hancock.”

She fidgeted there before she said, “Um ... serpent?”

“Okay, now the safeword for slowing down.”

“The ...? Luffy, I don’t understand.”

“It’s for if something’s too much for you. Then I’ll back up a bit and do something else,” he said. “That way we don’t have to stop everything.”

Hancock pouted at him, but she squirmed in her chair as he waited until she said, “Uh ... island?”

He tried to ask again, “Is there anything you want me to do to you?”

“Ah, well, if you would caress me with your hands ...”

Luffy frowned and hunched his shoulders. Did she need help? He knew that when he talked about it, Nami sometimes got hot.

When he undid his jean button, he asked, “Can I talk dirty to you?”

Reddened, Hancock shivered. “Would you?”

“What should I call you? My woman? My wench?”

“Ah, yes, I’ll be your anything.”

Brow raised, Luffy watched her tense and blush all at once. Her face turned away, but she peeked at him from out of the corner of her eyes.

He patted his thigh, “Come sit on my lap, and you’ll be putty.”

Hancock shivered and stood before she paused. “Luffy ... should I strip for you?”

His brows perked, but he grinned. “Nah, I got a better idea.”

She bit her lip, but she inched over and pressed her firm rear onto his lap. Luffy sighed when he released his cock against her. It slipped against fine silk which made him shudder. When he grabbed her hips, Hancock groaned.

“Ah ... Luffy, your hands are so strong.”

He whispered into her ear, “Do you like my hands?”

One disappeared into the slit of her skirt, and, as she jumped in surprise, Luffy grabbed one of her breasts as well. His hand sank into the plushness. He felt her smooth inner thigh and closed his eyes when she wriggled on his lap and bumped against his cock. Hancock’s thighs clamped around his hand, and she panted faster.

“Luffy!”

Luffy reached across her chest under her top to grope the other breast nex. He teased and taunted her nipple to a point while Hancock gasped and arched from one hand to another. Every little bump and wriggle of her rear pressed into the underside of his erection. The slickness of her dress drew groans from his throat, and Luffy nibbled at the back of her neck.

“Now spread your legs.” He nipped at her ear lobe.

Twisting her torso to face him, Hancock cupped his cheek as she shuddered. “I love your hands! I love what they do to me ...”

He chuckled and twisted her nipple until she cried out. Luffy laved his tongue up her cheek, groaning. “Hancock, spread ‘em! I want to feel your pussy.”

While she leaned back against him once more, Hancock flushed to her hairline and parted her legs for him. When he yanked her loincloth down, she startled in his arms. Luffy stroked her clitoris and sighed in delight when he dipped fingers into her core to feel for her juices. As her body began to react to his worship of every plush curve, he slicked her juices over the pulsing nub, and she whimpered, pressing more against his cock.

Burrowing into her throat, he smelled her deeply. Something floral-filled his nose, and he pouted a bit. Perfume instead of natural citrus.

Luffy pushed her onto the table and stood over her. Her flushed face looked over her shoulder back at him, and he grinned. Hancock spread her legs while he rubbed against her harder until she moaned. He glanced around, but when he saw nothing with which to tie her, Luffy pulled her wrists behind her back as he threw her skirt up to expose her.

“Luffy, you’re so dirty!”

Kneeling behind her, he moaned when he saw her glistening core. “So are you. I’ll clean you up though.”

His abs tightened, and he shuddered while he lapped up her labia. Hancock cried out when he circled his tongue in her wetness. Luffy closed his eyes and tugged on her hips with one hand while he teased her entrance. Body jerking, Hancock moaned deeper.

She whimpered, and her hands struggled in his grip. “Luffy, please! I want to cum!”

Begging. He wondered if he could get Nami to beg for him.

With a groan, he slurped onto her clitoris, and her hips bucked. She groaned while her legs spread more and thrust back against him. With a chuckle, Luffy traced the tip of his tongue over her entrance again before he flicked her tiny nub.

Hancock’s cry made him moan back in answer, and as he felt her pulse quicken against his tongue, he thrust into her heat to suck around her tight hole.

She squealed. “Luffy!”

His tongue stretched deeper, and he held her hips still when she tried squirming. Luffy felt resistance at the end, of course, but he applied gentle pressure. He breathed faster.

He had forgotten to ask if it was a safe day. Luffy kicked himself, but decided to just pull out. To see her covered in cum would look incredible, and he remembered Nami’s full mouth as she savored his seed. Her tongue running over her lips in satisfaction as she tasted him.

The tip of his tongue circled over the entrance to her womb, he groaned as his body ached to empty into her. With a tremor, he thrust against her cervix and panted faster when her pussy coated his tongue with more juices.

“It’s so deep!”

Her walls closed tighter around his tongue. Luffy knew he couldn’t get into her womb, as much as he ached. As he tongued her deepest reaches, Hancock screamed, and he felt her pussy throb while she came.

Pulling his tongue out, he grunted before he stood and held her wrists back tighter. Nami and his rules to ask for permission weren’t being used here. He hoped it didn’t take Hancock out of the scene. “You know what to say if you want me to stop.”

Below him, Hancock only moaned and pressed her rear back against his swollen heat.

Luffy slammed into her pussy, and her hips jolted while she cried out.

With a growl, he began to pound against her hips and closed his eyes to savor the exquisite folds of her body. “Fuck! That’s a good cunt!”

“Luffy!”

Writhing under him, she thrust her hips back to meet his. Luffy groped her and panted while he quickened his hips, lost in the velvet confines of her body. She tightened and convulsed around him, bringing him closer to his own completion. For a moment, he argued with himself. To lose himself over her back or to go around and gag her throat.

“Na-! Nnm!” Luffy bit his tongue and opened his eyes.

He panted harder as he impressed the raven-haired beauty below him into his mind. Nami’s dirty tongue had been tasting his seed in her mouth again in his head, so he had almost flubbed, but Hancock hadn’t seemed to notice. She still moaned and pressed herself in earnest back against him.

It must have been only another grunt to her.

Bending over her, Luffy groaned into her hair. “Hancock, I’m gonna spank you. Tell me if you don’t want it!”

Whimpering, she bit her lip before she said, “Go ... go ahead, Luffy!”

With a shiver, his free hand slapped her ass cheek, and he grunted when she released a sharp cry. Exhilarated, he spanked her again, frothing at the mouth while his hips quickened. He was gentle at first, but Hancock was a Warlord. She wouldn’t break like Nami, but he also didn’t know what she could take.

She tightened, and Luffy groaned as he let her tight pussy torture his cock. He resisted the urge to fill her before he began slapping her ass harder.

Hancock sobbed, pulling against his restraint, and he moaned deeper.

“Don’t you dare!” He hissed against her back. “You won’t escape from me!”

He plunged deeper and spanked her large ass harder.

“Luffy! Please-!”

Hips jerking, he cursed under his breath. Something was wrong. His eyes opened as he breathed hard and tried to concentrate.

Hancock quivered under him. Her eyes shut tight, she grimaced into the table and clutched fists in the grip of his hand. When he slowed to a halt, horror filled him while Hancock looked back through strained eyes over her shoulder.

This was not like the tears of pleasure Nami sometimes shed. The woman under him curled in on herself and trembled in silence.

He could see what she remembered in her eyes, and it reflected back at him.

And yet, she said, “Luffy, please, don’t stop.”

Except, he had lost it. Disgusted with himself, he pulled out. “Serpent!”

Stunned, Hancock stared at him. Sitting up, she grasped his hands to plead. “I - I can do better! Cover my face if you like-”

His eyes bulged.

“ _ Stop that _ !” Luffy ground his teeth and crushed her hands in his. “Don’t do that to yourself! That’s what the safewords are for! And if you can’t say them, don’t do this!”

She teared up, clear bewilderment in her eyes. He didn’t know why she didn’t understand. How much had they hurt her?

He supposed they wouldn’t have cared.

Had he-?

Scowling through her, Luffy drew back inward while he sat on the chair.

“Please, Luffy, I can-”

“You can stop. If you can’t ...” He grimaced, angrier at himself than her, but he tried to level his tone. “You shouldn’t treat yourself like that. If you can’t do something, you should tell your partner. Just because you love somebody ... that doesn’t mean they’ll treat you right.”

If he hadn’t opened his eyes, how long would he have gone before he noticed? If he hadn’t felt sour already, he cringed more from the thought.

Luffy didn’t love like they did, but he did not think he could hate like that either.

“But I love you, Luffy.”

He cringed. “Then you should have trusted me to tell the truth.”

Flinching, Hancock lowered her head. He pouted at her with a sigh.

Luffy watched her and softened when she whispered, “I’ve been thinking of you. I want to please you, but ... I’m a loose woman.”

His brow pinched. She hadn’t felt that way to him.

“I actually thought you ...” She glanced at him, a quiet surprise in her gaze when she said, “I thought I would have to teach  _ you _ . You aren’t like ... other men.”

“Sorry.” He wondered what other men would do with a beautiful woman like her. “I guess I am.”

Would they hurt her too like he had just done?

In that way, he thought he was exactly like ‘other men’.

“You don’t turn to stone under my gaze though,” she whispered.

He scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

Luffy didn’t know how to answer that. He only understood the basics of her ability - perhaps, there was more to it than even she thought. It might be that the love everyone else talked about was more important to the Love Love Fruit than she had even imagined.

Wondering how he could tell her that, he remembered something Nami had said.

_ Warm, finally relaxed in his friend’s embrace, Luffy closed his eyes. Her breasts were perfect for pillows, but he thought that if he told her that, it would warrant a smack. Though perhaps, he could pick up that belt again if she did ... _

_ Above his head, she said, “I was just frustrated. I know you don’t ... you don’t love me like that, but I hate hearing it.” _

_ His eyes opened, and he stared into nothing before he looked at her. He should have thought more about it. Of course, it had to hurt, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of his friends. _

_ “Then I won’t say it anymore.” _

When he realized he hadn’t answered, Luffy glanced at Hancock. He wouldn’t say that to her either.

“Find somebody you trust enough to tell the truth to.”

Luffy rubbed his neck and frowned at the deck as Hancock stroked his back.

“Stay with me ... I’ll make it up to you.”

He stood and looked at her. Hancock, a powerful Warlord of the Sea, had no fight in her. She would look sad no matter what he did. Luffy figured that if he left, it would cause the least amount of hurt though.

With a shake of his head, Luffy said, “I’m gonna go sleep. Night, Hancock.”

“Good night, Luffy ...”

In his bed, he stared at the ceiling and frowned into the dark.

He didn’t think he would ever start something so quickly with a partner again. Everything he and Nami had was carefully planned out so they knew what the other wanted. Luffy had just ached for the feel of a body under him so much that he had forgotten all of the time and effort that had gone into their scenes. They understood what they might expect even during impromptu scenes.

Luffy had even warmed to kissing when he had realized how lewd it was when hot tongues were involved.

‘No kissing’ had become ‘kissing is a reward for Nami’.

‘Spank Nami when she’s naughty.’

He fidgeted, breathing quicker before he pushed down his pajama bottoms.

Some of his own rules, ‘Nami loves it on her knees’. And ‘Call her a whore, and she’ll beg for more’.

Grasping himself, Luffy squeezed and stroked slowly at first.

‘Nami wants to be cornered more often.’

Luffy could hardly wait for it - Nami bent over a cola barrel in the bowels of the  _ Thousand Sunny _ . Once alone, he would pull off his belt and turn her ass red when she didn’t let him take food from her plate. She would scream and beg for him to stop. He would train her to beg. His hand quickened.

‘Nami likes swallowing his cum.’

She would show her full mouth, tongue rolling in the wet hole as she tasted him. It would be after he shoved his cock halfway down her throat. Except for the first time, he had only ever felt her pull on him for more. He adored the sensation of her tugs. Every time he felt that he wanted to choke her with his cock.

He loved his cock against her throat!

‘Nami likes rape roleplay.’

Luffy was going to flush out the thieves that roamed the deck at night. That swing would be of use, and he could belt the thief’s wrists together behind her back.

His balls drew up. Her body was just so sexy! In the light of the moon while she struggled, he could strip her to nothing!

‘Nami will let him impregnate her.’

Two years ...

Nami had said safe days weren’t always perfectly safe. He breathed harder and pumped faster. Was she pregnant now? If she was, he would miss out on the swell and curve of her belly while the baby grew. The image of his navigator with a pregnant bulge filled his imagination, and his head fell back as he groaned.

He wanted to touch her stomach - to feel her pussy around him while he came without reservation. Because he had already taken her vacancy.

As his vision blurred, he grabbed a wad of the blanket and grunted while he released into it. Luffy stared at his hand and the mess he had made before he flopped back with a sigh.

Nami made more sense than any other woman who had confessed to him. She didn’t pull away, but instead accepted. For a while, he had worried she was doing what Hancock had done earlier. That she only wanted to please him instead of herself. However, he didn’t believe that any longer.

She did exactly what she wanted to do. He could appreciate that; he loved that about his friends.

Luffy pouted then and sighed hard before he covered his eyes with an arm.

Just what had he done earlier?

They hadn’t made any rule about being exclusive to each other, but, after he looked at himself, Luffy added it.

‘Fuck only Nami.’

No one else made sense, and Nami made ‘anything’ sound more like it was sexy rather than a threat.

Sometimes, Nami just had to pull on his jeans or vest, and he knew.

_ “Luffy-san, I think I’m in love with you.” _

_ Flabbergasted, he paused in the doorway. The others had gone ahead, and they were leaving Vivi for now in Alubarna. She would follow, he knew. _

_ Now though, his eyes widened when she leaned in as hers implored him. Beautiful blue eyes glistened in the light of the stars. Vivi took his hands and said, “Please, tell me you feel the same.” _

_ Luffy drew back in shock and winced when she flinched. _

It hurt too much to do that again. Vivi left. Hancock had her own crew.

Nami ...

He would never make Nami cry if he could help it.


	13. A Shore on the Horizon

While she fluffed her pillow, Nami continued to glance at the door behind her.

She slipped out of her bikini top and jeans and even peeled off her underwear. Nami looked back, but the door was still closed.

Disappointed, Nami sighed and crawled into bed naked - ready to go, she told herself. She peeked over the covers and still held out hope.

Ever since they had reunited, she had been unable to get some alone time with Luffy. Not even to talk. It had been a whirlwind of adventure and battles and parties. Even during the festivities of the Ryuuguu Palace, they had been on separate sides of the room. The water made it difficult for Luffy to move around, and she hadn’t wanted to appear desperate. When she had tried to catch his eye, he had been talking to someone else though - Jimbei or a mermaid or Shirahoshi, the beautiful mermaid princess herself.

Nami clutched the blanket to her chest while she watched the door. She thought of that beauty winking ...

_ “I ended up on the Island of Women. They’re all my friends now.” _

Pulling the covers over her head, she squeezed her eyes shut. After she took a deep breath, Nami turned out the light before she curled into a ball. What had happened on that island? The Island of  _ Women _ ?

She whispered into the blanket, “You knew - you  _ knew  _ he might stop. You knew he might  _ never _ ... ever ...”

While she chewed her lip, she curled up tighter and hugged her knees to her chest. The hurt wouldn’t stop even when she called herself a fool. They were still friends, but it didn’t balm her pain.

Nami couldn’t hog him to herself. They were friends, not a couple - she had just assumed.

Luffy seemed to be much more popular with some ladies now too. She could see why. His chest was so much larger. Nami wanted to grab his shoulders, and - she wanted to do too many things while she gripped his shoulders.

Pulling him close. Holding on as she rode him. Pushing him away during a scene, but then he’d shove closer, overpowering her when he pressed her into the bed and claimed her.

With a groan, she covered her face with her hands even though the blanket was secure over her head.

“Idiot,” she sighed.

The blanket disappeared, and she gaped into the dark of the room. She covered herself with her hands and tried to see. Old fears crept up.

“Who-!?”

“Nami! It’s me!” Someone pulled the cord of the lamp, and Luffy smiled at her.

She couldn’t help herself. Nami embraced him and clutched at his back while her legs wound around him.

“Luffy!”

With a chuckle, he scooped her up and spun her before he sat on the bed. He whispered to her lips, “Do you wanna play with me?”

Nami shoved him down and moaned when she felt his pecs under her hands. He smirked at her. Knowing. Of course, he knew. Luffy tugged a small lock of her long hair, and her face burned red while she squirmed naked on his lap.

“This looks good, Nami ... but I need to make sure. What are the safewords?”

“Cherry pie. Meat. Orange. I pull on your clothes for more and tap twice to stop, now  _ fuck me _ ,” she shook when she recited it all back to him in rapid-fire. Nami pulled on his red cardigan and gazed into the fire of his eyes. They smoldered.

His voice dropped. “Is it a safe day?”

After she scoured her brain to double-check what she remembered, she nodded hard. “Yes, yes!”

Overwhelmed, Nami quivered. His chest was so much broader than she remembered, his abs seemed more pronounced, and his arms looked twice as large. All of that power would be focused on her soon. Luffy’s eyes though.

They were the same.

He wanted her.

With a groan, he flipped her onto her back, and she hit the bed with a cry. “How did you get to look a hundred times sexier and naughtier?”

Nami shivered. “I just was thinking the same thing.”

Luffy laughed, and Nami bit her lip while tears sprung to her eyes. It  _ hurt _ to be back again. She cupped his cheeks, and his eyelids lowered.

When she looked into his eyes, he dropped his gaze with pursed lips before he said, “Nami, I need to tell you something. I don’t think you’ll like it.”

Her heart had started to pound faster until he had said that, and now she stared at him, puzzled when a peculiar hollow sensation washed over her.

Nami swallowed nothing and dared to ask, “What is it?”

“I tried to sleep with Hancock.”

Inhaling sharply, Nami felt her body break into a million pieces on the bed, but she attempted to listen. Luffy had told her for a reason. He wasn’t just being cruel! She tried to believe that.

“‘Tried’.” Nami focused on that one word even when saying it brought tears to her eyes.

They hadn’t promised anything. They were not a couple - not exclusive. She told herself that it shouldn’t hurt that much, but it did.

Perturbed, he frowned. He seemed to see through her. “I ... messed up.”

Nami fidgeted under him, but she watched him closely. The analytical part of her told her that it wasn’t a fond memory, but the other side screamed. Her jealousy raged.  _ Was she tighter? Did she let you fuck her ass? _

“She didn’t say the safeword and ...” Luffy cringed and looked away.

For the briefest moment, she didn’t understand, but when it dawned on her, Nami’s eyes bulged, and she gaped at him. Of all the worst things that might have happened, she hadn’t even imagined this.

If Hancock hadn’t wanted it, then didn’t that mean ... but Luffy hadn’t wanted  _ that _ . He was  _ always  _ so careful to make sure that Nami said the safewords and let her know that he meant it when he said he would stop or slow down.

He could break her - really break her - so easily.

Nami bit her lip before she said, “And there ...  _ was _ a safeword?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

She paled and fidgeted while she thought about it. What was that? Nami thought about any moment where she might have not used a safeword and she should have, but she could only think of a few close calls - when she had especially thought she would lose cognitive thought. When all she could do was pull or tap.

“I almost didn’t notice.” His voice was so quiet and hushed, if she hadn’t been face to face like they were, she might have missed it. “And after everything, I could only think about you and Vivi.”

Stunned, she stared into dark eyes. Nami wondered,  _ Vivi? _

“But you’re the only one that makes sense.” Nami shivered as he grasped her hips and squeezed. Luffy murmured to her lips. “Do you want to know why?”

Her chest began to heave, and her breaths came shorter. Pulling on his shirt, she began to drink in his closeness while she wondered and was amazed. Part of her hoped so hard she thought her breath would explode.

“I trust you, Nami.”

Tears filled her eyes. An ache rose inside of her, and she sniffled. “Luffy ...”

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his when he whispered, “I’ll never trust anyone else like I do you. You tell me to stop when you don’t want it. You’ve told me your dirty little desires and secrets. I want to know more.”

Nami bit her lip. “I love you.”

“Thank you.”

When she wiped her tears away, Nami cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He stilled for a moment before his lips moved slowly. Luffy sucked on her tongue and drew her onto his lap as he sat upright. She wriggled and straddled him while her cheeks burned. Her fingertips traced his shoulders, and she squeezed his hips between her thighs. Naked and wanting, Nami squirmed on his lap.

However, Luffy parted to whisper to her lips, “We should talk about the rules.”

She bit her lip, not wanting to talk at all, but once she remembered what had happened to him, she winced and drew away.

“The first rule is you and me,” he said.

Brow furrowed, she tilted her head when he said nothing else. “What do you mean?”

“That. It’ll be just you and me.”

Nami’s eyes widened before she fought a little smile while she fidgeted. “I’d love that.”

With a grin, he rubbed her thighs. “Do you still want spankings? And my belt?”

“Yes.” She sighed. Were they really going to just talk about their desires? Nami itched to bend over for him, but she bowed her head instead. “It’s been a while, but I’ll tell you if it needs to stop.”

He smiled at that and stroked her cheek, however, he slipped his hand into her hair and whispered, “Please, tell me you still like your hair pulled.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said, and he made a fist in her hair to tug. The familiar sensation made her sigh in pleasure. Nami stroked his cardigan and licked dry lips before she asked, “Would you still rape me?”

Luffy pressed her onto her back with a moan. “Only if you fight it ... would you slap me?”

Her eyes widened, and she covered her cheeks before she whispered, “All right ... did you want to be spanked too?”

“Nah.” He grinned. “You’re the pervert for that sort of thing.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and breathed faster while he pressed against her. Nami shivered and said, “Well, I don’t want to be slapped in the face.”

He snickered. “Then I’ll take all the slaps. Especially when I’m pushing you down.”

Nami flushed when he pressed her into the mattress, and she moaned. Her legs tightened around him, and she whispered, “Should I slap you now?”

“Maybe.” He smirked. “If you do, you won’t be able to stop what happens next.” When she groaned, he said, “You really do like dirty talk, huh?”

“As much as you do.” She licked her lips. “As much as I love being tied down and ravaged.”

His grin seemed more like a baring of teeth. Primal and raw. “That’s it. That’s how I’ll fuck you next. Tied down, and spread wide ... do you want that, little whore? I’ll turn you into my breeding bitch.”

“Oh, yes.” Nami bit her lip and trailed her fingertips over his chest. He was real. They were talking about their desires. And they would only be for each other now. Blinking away sudden tears, she said, “I want your baby.”

Luffy groaned and pushed harder against her. “Like that. That’s so dirty.”

Shaking, she whispered, “Luffy, I want your baby.”

He went still and stared at her before he slipped the sash off of his hips. Her heart skipped, but she bit her tongue when she spotted the belts he wore underneath. She thought she counted maybe four or five he had hidden under his sash.

With a groan, he positioned his thigh between hers. Unbidden, Nami moaned while her vulva rubbed against his jeans when he moved, and the fabric teased her clit. As his face nuzzled into her throat, Nami’s entire body warmed with arousal, and she melted. She arched while she clung to his back. Pulling.

Luffy pressed her tighter into the bed as he made fists in her hair. “You’re going to bend over for me  _ every _ time I tell you to until you’re pregnant,” he whispered.

She nodded and moaned. “Yes, I will. I promise.”

“I’m going to break you.”

Nami shivered when he licked his lips before he slid down her body.

Pressing her clitoris between two fingers, his thumb rubbed circles over and around the wet tip. Nami clutched at his shoulders, and her head dropped back onto the bed with a cry. When his other hand slid a finger inside, she gasped and savored the thick penetration.

“You’re so tight ...”

“No!” Her blood roared in her ears as he thrust another finger into her, and she covered her mouth to stifle the scream.

She was dizzy with want while his tongue flicked on her clitoris. Nami’s hands fumbled to find and pull his hair, and his moan against her swollen flesh caused a shriek to rip out of her throat. Never mind her pussy. Her entire body would be sore after that night.

Dazed, she writhed as he kissed and tongued with her nub. His hot breath, quick like hers in his desire, hit her wet core. Her pussy tightened over his fingers, and she panted faster. Nami struggled to keep from being dragged into orgasm. As much as she wanted it, she had missed his touch more; she didn’t want it to end.

Nami looked down between her thighs. He was so concentrated on her pussy and her pleasure. Heady sensations claimed her while she watched him, and she panted and thrust her hips with his hand. His eyes glittered like onyx when they peered back wickedly.

When he pulled his fingers out, she whimpered only to remember that he had asked her for something new. Nami braced herself before she slapped him full-on in the face. “Let me go!”

With a smirk, Luffy licked his lips. His dark eyes looked at her from the side, and she shuddered.

“You bitch.”

When he slapped her ass, Nami’s entire body jolted with electricity before he spread her legs out wide. She squealed when his tongue speared her, and she arched to his mouth with a sob.

Nami squirmed while he held her hips down, and his tongue stretched deeper inside. Her eyes widened when the tip twisted into her. She bit a knuckle and teared up in her pleasure, trying to just hold on to him.

However, she broke in the next instant when the coil of his tongue released her into a gibbering puddle.

She didn’t remember feeling him pull out, but then he hovered above her, a lewd, dirty tongue circling his lips. Her pussy throbbed in memory.

One belt whisked off, and he cracked it on the bed. Startled, her body jolted and heated as she remembered. Luffy just smirked and wrapped the belt around her torso just under her breasts to strap her arms down to her sides. Next, he wrapped another belt around her above her breasts which squeezed them between the belts.

Without being able to push him, Nami shuddered when he turned her over and yanked her arms behind her back where he belted them together as well. He gave it all a little tug, adjusting if it was too tight, but then he shoved her onto her back again with a delightfully indecent grin.

He paused to admire what he had done and moaned in appreciation before he slapped her thigh. Luffy grabbed her breasts and squeezed them with a groan. Her nipples pricked against his rough palms, and she moaned while he groped her.

“Let me go!” Nami’s entire body glowed with the heat of his hands as they squished into her plump breasts.

Luffy groaned and grasped her teats to pull up to let the weight of her breasts do most of the work. Her jaw unhinged, and she let out a weak cry and shook, but she tried to arch her body to ease as much of it as possible. He smirked before he pressed his knee into her core, and she gasped when he rubbed circles into her.

“Sluts like you are made to be fucked and knocked up.”

As her clitoris rubbed against his knee, she sobbed, and her head fell back. “No, no! I - I’m not a slut!”

“Then why do you like this?” For example, Luffy pulled on her nipples again, and Nami couldn’t stop the wail. “There, you see? You’re a fucking  _ whore _ .”

She moaned, and her toes curled. His knee pressed harder, and she ground back against it which made him laugh.

Grabbing just under her knees, Luffy spread her legs wider before he lifted her legs over her head. Next, he belted each ankle to a corresponding bedpost above her pillow. Contorted and spread like this, Nami could no longer move. She trembled when he exposed his cock to her.

Nami tried to stop her moan when he laid his erection over her bare pussy. “Please, don’t! I can’t! I don’t want to get pregnant!”

He smirked without concern before he dipped his cockhead into her. She blushed when she tightened immediately around him. Luffy was in her again!

With shallow thrusts, he slapped her thick thigh with a chuckle. “Then why are you trying to squeeze me dry?”

“I - I’m not!”

The angle of her body let her see more clearly than ever the way his cock was joined with her. She knew it was because of the time apart, but he felt so much larger now - he stretched her in a way she didn’t remember before. Nami trembled and pulled at her restraints even while she wanted to yank him all the way inside.

With a smirk, Luffy taunted her entrance, never going too deep. Nami’s face erupted with color, unable to even move her hips when the angle and thrusts were controlled by him. She moaned when he pulled out to rub over her clitoris, and her body jerked when he pulled on one teat again.

Nami squealed. “No! Stop - please, I-! Don’t tease me!”

“No teasing?” He whispered before he leaned in over her to thrust inside, balls deep.

She froze, her eyes bulging. Nami burned all across her skin as he stayed still, but her body began to squeeze and pulsate over the length buried in her.

“Like this?”

Teeth gritted, she tried to stay lucid. Her head dropped back with a whimper, and she tightened around him.

“That’s right, bitch,” Luffy grasped her breasts, twisting her little nipples. “This is what cunts like you are for!”

He yanked on them, and her eyes bulged with a moan. She attempted to buck and grind, but all she could do was sway her hips side to side.

Laughing, Luffy began to slap her ass as his other hand secured her. Nami yelped, and tears streamed down her cheeks. His dark eyes engulfed her while her body jiggled and bounced to each strike.

“Don’t! Please don’t!”

Luffy smirked and paused the spanking to make a show of picking up the last belt. “Pussies are only for one thing. Tell me what you really want, slut.”

She didn’t know how, but she was redder. Nami shuddered while her toes curled.

“I - I can’t.  _ Please _ .”

Disappointed, he pulled off the last belt, and she gasped when he pulled out of her.

“No, no! I’m sorry!”

He cracked the belt across her cheeks. Nami panted, and her tongue sprawled out of her mouth with a moan. Luffy paused to stroke the new mark before he patted her thigh.

“Tell me what all dirty whores want.”

Nami bit her lip and whimpered. Her chest heaved while he shifted on the bed to crawl under a leg so he could sit above her head. She craned her neck to look at him, but he only positioned himself to offer his cock up to her mouth with a grin.

“Meat.”

She stared at the wet cockhead before she whispered, “Orange.”

Luffy thrust into her mouth, and she gasped around his shaft as he struck her ass with the belt again. As he gagged her, Luffy beat her cheeks. Sometimes he slapped with a strong hand, but belted the other times. By the time he pulled out, Nami was a sobbing, hot mess, but she sucked hard on his cock while he dragged it against her tongue.

He touched her cheek with a smirk. “I’ll tell you what cunts are for.”

Standing between her legs and straddling her bound body, Luffy slammed into her. Her breath left her. Nami struggled to  _ think  _ as he delved the full length into her hole. With a cry, she writhed, but he grasped her hips to control every deep pound directly to her womb.

When he raided her body, his hips were a blur while Luffy slapped her cheeks. He growled. “You’re gonna take my seed and get fat with my bastards, you slutty whore! And then ...! I’m gonna rape your fat, pregnant pussy and visit him every fucking night! I’ll make you thank me with your mouth!”

Nami saw white. She flung her head back and forth. “No!”

“Your tight, dirty whore cunt is for my cock! Carry my bastards!”

Squealing, Nami gasped, and his seed coursed into her as she dissolved into the pleasure. What felt like a flood poured inside.

* * *

Comfortable, bathing in afterglow, Nami sighed when he let her relax from the restraints. Luffy had tossed the belts aside and laid on top of the blankets. Red crept on her cheeks, Nami peeked over the blankets at him. He did not usually stay like this, but they didn’t have a bed in which to sleep together either.

Luffy reclined on one hand, his elbow extended out while he watched her under the covers. She pulled the blanket up to her nose and bit her lip as she gazed back at him, wondering.

She supposed that it might be nothing, however. Luffy didn’t have to sneak back to the men’s room on the ship, after all. They were still in the palace. Nami was a little amazed that no guards had come running for her screams.

“When does that ovu-whatever happen?” His eyes met hers.

Blushing, she shuddered. “My period just ended, so in about a week or so, I think.”

“Yeah? About a week ...” She gasped when he stroked her hair and licked his lips. “I’m gonna follow you into the shower then and turn off the light.”

Toes curled, Nami said, “Aye, aye, Captain ...”


	14. A Side of the Issue

So far, the taste test for Luffy's pregnant navigator was not going well.

Nami’s entire face screwed into disgust. “That’s too sweet!”

Luffy looked at the banana muffin in her hand and kept his mouth shut. With a sigh, she put it back onto the platter Sanji had prepared for her, and she grimaced at it. Frowning in concern, Sanji wrung his hands before he nodded.

“All right, Nami-san, I’m going to think outside of the box for your lovely tongue!”

Zoro snorted while he tried to nap on the bench. “Too late, idiot-cook.”

“So can I try some now?” Luffy grabbed the muffin and tossed it into his mouth whole while Sanji jerked in shock.

“That’s for Nami-san!”

“Welb, she bibn’d lige id.”

When he fell to his knees, Sanji hit his head against the deck. “I’m sorry, Nami-swan!”

“It’s just my taste buds changing,” Nami said with a sigh. “I’m just lucky I can still have my oranges at this point ...” She sucked her lips in and glanced at him in worry. Her mind sometimes slipped more often lately, so Luffy decided he hadn’t heard her.

He ripped the cinnamon bun in half next and offered the piece to Chopper who licked his chops. “That looks tasty!”

Luffy grinned as Chopper bit into the piece. When he bit into the top of his, he ate the icing side first with a hum of delight.

“Quit eating her food! That’s an indirect kiss!” Sanji said, pointing at him, and Luffy’s eyes bulged then.

“Wait, is that why you eat her scraps all the time?”

Sanji drooped again and slumped away. Nami rolled her eyes. “It’s not a kiss.”

She stared at the rest of the cinnamon bun, sans icing, in his hand though before she took it back. When she took a bite of it, Luffy held his breath. He wanted to eat more snacks, but taking any away from the pregnant Nami was a danger he had never known before, and sometimes, she was too sensitive for discipline besides. They had to test her constantly now.

“This isn’t bad,” she said.

The cook raised his head from the counter. “Huh? What isn’t?”

“I think it’s missing something though.” Nami frowned at the remainder.

“Well, I ate the icing,” Luffy said. That was the best part, but he didn’t think that if he told Nami that, it would make her happy.

“I could make an orange glaze for it.” Sanji rubbed his goatee with a hum.

Nami grimaced. “I don’t think so. It was too sweet before with the icing. Maybe ... the cinnamon is doing something?”

“Well, that’s a start.” Sanji looked back at his mess of a kitchen. He had gone all out to find the flavors Nami’s ever-changing tongue liked. Luffy thought the list was everything but oranges and apparently cinnamon now.

And cock.

Their eyes met, and Luffy grinned, tapping her foot under the table. She smiled before she stood, and Luffy’s eyes were filled with her little baby bump. Nami had finally become comfortable with her new body, and now she wore cute little dresses that flared over her belly in a way that he hadn’t expected he would like.

It drove him wild.

Why did she think she wasn’t gorgeous anymore?

She had been so sensitive before they had found out she was pregnant, Luffy had to ease his hand until she had ceased all activity until the morning sickness was gone. They had had to wait to play their scenes before, so Luffy wasn’t a stranger to the delay, but when she was always so close ...

“Sanji-kun, maybe you could bake some plain ones for now ... and cut out some of the sugar?”

“Anything for you, Nami-san.”

As Sanji turned away, Luffy watched her lick her lips as she looked back at him.

“I’m gonna grab an orange for now.”

His eyebrows perked.  _ That _ was a call for sex.

Luffy waited a moment, feasting on what was left over from her taste-test, and gave her time to get the orange before he got up to go out onto the deck. After a glance around, he grinned when he saw her above the kitchen cabin.

She smiled and called over. “Luffy, can you carry me up to the bathroom?”

With a grin, Luffy kept from licking his chops. Nami couldn’t climb up the ladder easily anymore, so this was his new favorite way to hide it from the crew. No one asked where they had been usually, and now they had a good answer.

“Got it!”

While he followed her into the library, Luffy glanced at the top of her head and blinked. He was looking down on her, he realized.

He put his hand on top of his head as if to measure himself and frowned in confusion before he eyed her again. His gaze trailed over her body, from her long, wavy orange hair - some of it pulled back in braids - to her full rump under the sweet sundress she wore, and then he stared at her flat sandals.

“Ah.”

“What’s wrong?” She glanced at him over her shoulder.

Nami stopped at the bottom of the ladder in the library, and Luffy put his hands on her hips.

“You’re shorter.”

“I had to stop wearing my high heels because my feet are killing me.” She gasped as he pressed her up against the ladder, and he grabbed the rung in front of her belly to keep her from pushing into it.

With a grin, he plopped his chin on top of her head. “I’ll give you a nice rub down then.”

Nami ground her ass back against his groin with a delightful moan. “You just want to fuck my pussy.”

Luffy snickered while he started to lick and suck up her throat. His tongue traced her jawline as he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. When she squirmed, Luffy stroked up her thighs before he pulled her skirt up. His hands touched her bare cheeks, and he squeezed her flesh with a shudder.

She had been walking around without panties!

“Oh, fuck, I could’ve had you in my lap this whole time! Bouncing you on my lap while you ate those snacks ...” He pulled his sash open, and undid his belt and jeans to push up against her core.

“No, not in front of everyone!” She gasped as he lifted her up onto the first rung.

“Bend over just a little ...” He guided her hips back, and she groaned as he rubbed over her pussy. “Yeah ...”

Nami trembled while she gripped the rung. Luffy pressed up against her more to help support her weight. As he stroked and parted her pussy lips, she whimpered.

“Captain, this is dirty!”

“You’re the one that wanted a fuck!”

Thrills ran through him when he began to slide his fingers over her clitoris, and she grew damp to his calloused touch.

“No, no, I just wanted oranges!”

He grabbed her hand when she tried to pull his hands off herself. “Meat.”

“Orange.”

With a groan, Luffy thrust his fingers inside. Nami bucked and wriggled against his touches. He shuddered while her pussy began to soak his hand.

He moaned into her ear. “This fucking cunt is always begging for punishment!”

As she cried out, he smacked the side of her ass as a test. She squeezed his fingers deep inside with a wriggle of her hips, and Luffy smirked into the back of her hair before he slapped again.

Nami squealed. “No, don’t!”

While he watched, Nami’s cheeks bounced and grew red under his palm. A little harder, and her sharp gasps of pleasure filled his ears. He squeezed and rubbed the flushed skin - pink like her face when she blushed, but these cheeks blushed too under his hand. With continued strikes, her breath quickened. Her legs began to spread, and he groaned before he slammed three digits into her, and her pussy parted for him. Helping was what he called it.

Luffy brought out his fingers to show her the dirty mess she had made on them. “Clean this up, you hungry slut.”

When she swallowed them and sucked them clean, his mouth dried.

Grunting, he pushed into her, and Nami gasped around his fingers while she clamped around him in her deep reaches. Luffy rocked up against her while he took her full weight. She reached back, and tugged at his hair with a whimper. He grasped under her thighs and slid inside as deep as he could at this angle.

Though he wished he could pound his stretched-out cock inside, she couldn’t take the length against her cervix anymore, but this was plenty arousing. She hugged his cock with a satisfying slap of skin on skin as he took her. 

“You’re going to upset the baby!” Nami moaned, and Luffy felt her pull at his cardigan with one of her hands. The scene was set with that.

“It’s fine! The brat needs to meet daddy!”

“You bastard!”

She squealed, and her body shifted to try to thrust back, but he kept her still as he felt her tighten. Her pussy drew him deeper, and he shuddered. Luffy reached around the baby bump to pinch her clitoris again. With a few more hard thrusts, her body would bend to his-

“Cherry pie!”

Startled, he jerked to a stop before he pulled out and ignored the intense urge to continue to ravage her pussy.

Luffy let her down to her feet which was a mistake if her sharp cry of pain was anything to go by, so he scooped her up into his arms instead.

“Sorry! You okay?” He eyed her up and down while he searched for any mark or ailment.

Nami winced. “Just ... I need to sit, I think.”

Confused, - what would sitting do? - Luffy brought her to her map desk to sit her down on the now cushioned chair. He hovered there and fidgeted while he tried to put himself back into his jeans. The ache would not stop even though he desperately wished it would. Nami did not need that as much as he wanted a good lay to cure all her ails.

Eventually, while she worked out the aches of her back and hips, he settled, but it felt like an eternity. She arched her back and cringed a moment before she sighed in relief. Nami stretched her back over the back of the chair which produced a crack. “Ooh, that’s feeling better ...”

“What happened?”

“I just couldn’t stay bent like that.” She rubbed her lower back. “It was starting to put pressure down here, and ... I’m sorry, we can start again if you want.”

He looked from her to his now deflated state before he grimaced. “Uh, I thought ...”

Upon hearing the safeword, Luffy had forced himself to put out that desire, and now it was a dull gnaw that had no form. He had to stop for her before, but not when he had been so close to completion.

“That was because of the baby though,” she said before she deflated. “But I guess ... I can see why you don’t want to.”

“Well, you said the safeword, so ...” He blinked when tears formed in her eyes, and he stiffened in alarm. “Ah! Nami? You okay?”

With a sniffle, Nami pressed her hands to her eyes. “Ugh! It’s not - it’s nothing. I just. Damn it!”

“Is it the Herman thing again?”

“Hormones!” She gritted her teeth, and the tears dried right up before she could look away. “Damn it ...”

Luffy sucked his lips in and didn’t move as he waited for this to pass. Watching her go through this odd switch in emotions was torture on him. He hated those tears. The tears of pleasure were long gone - he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen them. When she had first  _ cried _ during sex, he didn’t want to touch her for weeks, thinking he would make her start all over again.

But he had learned that  _ that  _ just made it worse.

He stared at her while Nami sniffled into her hands before he said, “We need a baby safeword.”

Nami raised her head, and she stared at him for so long that he wasn’t sure she had understood, but then she smiled, radiant. “That’s a great idea!” She bit her thumb then, and her brow creased as she thought aloud. “But what word would work? Baby? We say it all the time now though ...”

A new fun scene was pretending the baby wasn’t his, and he had come to intrude in on another man’s claim, and Luffy tried hard to not think about it because that was just so hot, and-

“All the other ones are about food,” she said.

Luffy sometimes wished they weren’t - he wanted to eat off of her. Maybe they could do a temporary safeword later for a fun scene. His lips pursed while he tried to think of the plainest food he could imagine. “What about ... bread?”

Nami blinked, stunned before she burst out laughing.

“Huh? What’d I say? Bread?”

“Like a bun in the oven!”

His eyebrows shot up, and he laughed with her. “That does work then!”

As she calmed, Nami stroked her belly and chewed her lip.

“Luffy?”

He went to slump on the bench with a sigh, and he attempted not to think about how aroused he had been just minutes before. “Yeah?”

“Do you think we should change the scenes a little bit somehow?”

His brow furrowed, and he tilted his head as he watched her. “Like how?”

“Well, I can’t be as active anymore, you know?”

Luffy saw the unfortunate sense there. Even when he supported her weight, she became uncomfortable.

She pulled a foot up awkwardly onto her other knee and kneaded her foot before he came over to kneel in front of her. He took her foot to rub it and focused on not crushing any bones. They were tiny down there, and the last thing they both needed was a pregnant Nami with a foot in a cast.

With a shocked gasp, she moaned when he massaged her foot, and he glanced at her. Nami seemed surprised which made him smile. Now, he would have to start to reward her with foot rubs as well as kisses.

“Did you have something in mind?”

“I don’t know.”

He pursed his lips and stared at her before he forced himself to look at her belly instead.

At the baby.

Luffy had to think about that now too. He couldn’t forget about the bassinet Franky was making, or the lullaby Brook was writing while the two nudged him knowingly and asked what he might like to hear or see.

Bewildered, he didn’t know what to tell them about their work - he didn’t know much about what babies wanted.

What Luffy did know was that he couldn’t forget that Nami had her baby on the way. It was then, that Luffy realized bigger changes were coming than he had expected.

His brow pinched together as he considered their options. “We have to be quicker now.”

“What do you mean?”

“The longer it takes, the more likely it is you get sore. You can’t stand or sit or even lie down long sometimes, right?”

She nodded after a moment, but she frowned. “I think I see what you mean. I guess quickies are the way to go, but I need some start up play.”

Luffy rubbed his chin before he stood, and grasped her shoulders. As he gazed into her eyes, hers began to widen when she seemed to see his plan. She began to breathe faster, and he watched Nami squirm on the chair when he licked his lips.

“As your captain, I order you to have your pussy wet and ready at all times.”

The red that crept over her face fascinated him. Her lips parted just so, and she whispered, “By your orders, Captain.”

* * *

After Sanji left the kitchen, Luffy grabbed Nami’s wrist and leaned her over the table.

“Spread ‘em.”

Except, she already had, and he slammed inside with a shudder. His eyes popped when her hot sheathe took him in, and he grabbed her hips to pound into her.

She squeaked, but thrust back. Luffy groaned deep in his chest as he took her and grasped her breast tenderly at first, but then he squeezed more when she tightened around him. Nami moaned to his touch instead of wincing, so he grasped both and ran fingers over her nipples through the cloth.

Nami panted. “Captain ... this is so dirty ... they’ll be back soon ...”

They would be! Luffy felt himself foam at the mouth. He thrust his hands into her dress to stroke her nipples, and she moaned and constricted around him tighter.

“So cum already, you little slut,” he whispered into her ear and grunted as she gasped.

“No, don’t ... don’t call me that.”

“You love it, or you wouldn’t be pregnant, slut.” He cupped her baby bump when he felt her tighten more.

Nami leaned forward a bit more and twitched. “Captain!”

Exhilarated by the sound of her cry, Luffy groaned and laid into her with aplomb. Nami’s breath hitched, and he slammed in one last time before her swollen pussy lips dragged out his seed while her body trembled around him.

He pulled out and let her dress fall into place while he fixed his own clothes.

She sat back down with a shiver. “Mm, that was ...”

Luffy glanced at the door and concentrated a moment before he grinned when he felt Sanji start to come back. Pulling up her skirt, Luffy dug his fingers into her as she yelped and bucked.

“Ah, Captain ...!”

Her legs spread wide, but he only scooped out some of their juices before he gave a cinnamon bun icing. Nami gaped when he handed it to her with a smirk.

“He’s coming back. Eat it.”

With a moan, she sank her teeth into it before she even seemed to think about what she was doing, and Luffy eased back to watch her. He crossed his ankle over his knee and licked his fingers clean. When Sanji came back into the lounge, Nami finished the bun with a pink face.

“Oh, Nami-san, how are they?”

“So good,” she said as she licked her fingertips.

He grinned wider with a snicker. “Hey, Sanji, make some more!”

* * *

Luffy sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at the bassinet Franky was setting up. When Franky glanced at him now and then, Luffy cracked his knuckles in response, and his shipwright wisely kept to himself.

But he stared at the bassinet. Luffy knew the baby was on the way. It grew larger every day, but that growth was changing everything so fast.

She and Robin had already decorated the bassinet with a softly colored fabric with prints of orange trees on it and a white ribbon on the hem.

“That really is the perfect print.” Robin sipped her tea.

The scent of coffee made Nami violently ill now, and Sanji had dumped the entire stash into a bag in the far corner of the pantry. When Usopp had tried to decree that that made Sanji the father, the cook had gone into a sobbing fit, and that had ended Usopp’s attempts to guess - in front of Sanji.

Nami relaxed in her chair and sighed while she rubbed her belly. She watched Franky’s last touches with a smile. “It looks great! Thank you, Franky!”

“No problem, lil’ sis! I’ll work on a highchair soon as I can figure out where to place the thrusters.”

“Don’t put rockets and thrusters on my baby’s things!”

When Luffy laughed, she shot him a look of murder, and he clamped his hand over his mouth as he paled. After a moment, he counted the seconds it took for her to relax and then counted that much more again before he lifted a finger. She blushed instead and tried not to look at him.

Franky straightened and brushed his hands on his thighs as he tilted his head back and forth over the position of the bassinet. “Well, I’ll see to it anyway. Maybe someone else could uh ...” He glanced at Luffy, and when he narrowed his eyes at Franky, he turned away. “I’ll get Usopp to help out a little bit! He might know something fun for the tike.”

While he left the room, Robin asked, “Have you thought about any names yet?”

Luffy poked at the side of the bassinet and cocked his head to the side. Nami had said it would be months yet until the baby was born, so why was everyone making stuff already?

“I don’t know yet. If it’s a boy ...” Nami bit her lip. She didn’t look at him, but he thought he could feel her stare. “Nothing’s come to mind yet, but for a girl, I like ...”

Touching the frill over the side of the bassinet, Luffy felt the soft cotton with pursed lips. Usopp had sewn it all up in his factory, and Luffy had watched it all come together. The mattress inside had nothing but a sheet though.

“Where’re the pillows and blankets?”

Nami’s head jerked up from the interruption. “Uh ... Babies shouldn’t be left alone with those. They’ll wear warm jammies at night.”

“Babies have been known to suffocate on pillows and blankets in their cribs,” Robin said, and Luffy frowned in concern.

Nami would be devastated.

“I might even have the baby sleep with me at first,” she said with only a glance at Robin’s morbid fact. “I’ll have to take everything off the bed, but I can snuggle up in my thick pajamas and socks. They might just take naps in there for a little while.”

“Huh.” Luffy touched the sheet on the mattress with a furrowed brow and tried to imagine the baby there, but the only image he could conjure was a doll.

“Nami-chan, do you want some snacks?” Robin headed to the door as she looked back.

“Uh, snacks sound good, thank you.”

Splaying his hand out, he frowned at the soft mattress.

“Luffy?”

Startled, he looked over to her. “Yeah?”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” He raised a brow when she fidgeted.

“Well, Robin’s gone for a minute ...”

He opened his mouth before he closed it, and he looked at the bassinet again. It was in her room now where he could see it. Luffy plopped onto her bed again and leaned back on his arms.

“You can just eat some icing later,” he said and scratched his cheek.

Nami flushed. “Idiot.”

His brows perked, and he turned to her with a grin. “Do you want to be on my knee when Robin comes back?”

Luffy thought she might have snapped at him, however, she cupped her belly and stared into nothing before she reached her hand out to him. “Luffy!”

Leaping to his feet, he hovered in confusion in front of her. “You okay? What’s wrong?”

She pressed his hand to her baby bump.

Rigid, Luffy stared down at his hand and twitched. He touched her belly all the time during sex - especially when it felt good to lay claim, but outside of that, he felt lost. Why would he touch it otherwise?

“What?”

Nami pouted at her belly before she sighed. “I thought I felt the baby move.”

He scratched his head and frowned before he closed his eyes to concentrate. Luffy could sense what might happen to an extent with Observation, but using it on the baby had never occurred to him. As he felt her smooth belly, he tried to feel out what might happen, but all he could tell at that moment was that Nami would touch his hand soon.

She did that more often now, and he let her, knowing that if he drew away she would cry again, and he couldn’t imagine her recovering from that.

Finally, she touched his hand, and he held still for her a while longer before he said, “I don’t-”

Her bump moved, and Luffy whisked his hand back with a yelp.

“It moved!”

Nami’s eyes fountained with tears, and Luffy put his hand back, not sure why she was doing it now. Her emotions still seemed to be a wreck.

“I’m sorry! You okay?”

“They kicked me!” She smiled through her tears, and, drained, Luffy slumped forward in relief. “Huh? Luffy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

He pulled his hand away.


	15. A Glow

Luffy blinked when Usopp nudged at him.

“It’s a shame she’s having this baby. You could’ve had somethin’ good there.” Usopp chuckled and rubbed his goatee while he mused. “I still wonder who the dad is, yanno?”

Grinning, Luffy kept his mouth shut like Nami had told him. It was rather amusing now that he thought about it. Usopp still didn’t know.

He watched the door to the sickbay though. Luffy laid his head down, chin flat on the table as he listened. She still screamed at Chopper, but he thought he could hear real sobs now. His leg began to shake, and he pushed down on his knee to stop the jitter only to realize that his other leg had started too.

“I bet ... it’s ...” Usopp hummed with a deep frown. “Let’s see ... Torao? Oh! Gizao! He’s a redhead too!”

Brow creased, Luffy lifted his head and stared at Usopp in shock. “Huh? So?”

Nami touching either of those two? He was suddenly glad that their rule of only the two of them was in place. He had  _ thought _ about rescinding it for some fun, but now he wasn’t sure what he would do if Nami laid over anyone else’s lap to get spanked. Luffy’s eyebrow twitched, but he tried to stop the snarl from showing, and he made it a smile instead. He didn’t know if he succeeded to hide the weird expression, but Usopp didn’t seem to see it.

“Redheads are usually a recessive gene, right? So they got together to have more ginger babies! Which means it has to be him! It only stands to reason!”

His face pinched and tried to make sense of what he had said. “What do jeans have to do with anything?”

“Not those! Genes!” As if that made more sense. “Ginger hair is like ... weaker, you know?”

Nami’s hair was gorgeous and fiery, so he had no idea how it could possibly be weaker, but Luffy raised a brow and nodded. “Uh, okay?”

“And let’s say it was your baby. They’d have black hair instead because black hair is stronger!”

Stunned, he sat up straight. Sanji broke the plate in his hands when Luffy said, “Wait, you’re gonna know it’s mine anyway!?”

“ _ Idiot _ !” Was the shriek from the sickbay.

Luffy bit his tongue and sank away from Usopp and Sanji when they gaped at him. Sanji lunged at him in the next instant, and Luffy had to dodge several kicks while Usopp badgered him for more information. He eyed Franky and Brook over on the bench and barstool respectively while the two kept  _ too  _ straight faces, but they were vastly unhelpful.

Zoro raised his head from the wall where he laid, and his eye twitched. “Will you idiots keep it down? It’s bad enough that Nami’s screaming her head off.”

His one eye bulged though as the terrible voice from the sickbay echoed in the kitchen. “I’ll make  _ you  _ scream next, Zoro!”

Jimbei shook his head and scratched his chin. “Now this is a surprise to be sure, but, Luffy-kun, shouldn’t you be in there then?”

With a wince, Luffy leaned away from Sanji when he stopped the assault to rage at him instead. “That’s right! Nami-san needs your support, you shitty excuse for a man! Get in there!”

Grimacing, Luffy said, “Nami didn’t want me in there!”

“Nami-san deserves to have someone holding her hand!”

“That’s why Robin’s in there!” Luffy pointed at the door, but this gave Sanji something to grab, and he dragged Luffy across the table.

Luffy grabbed the end of the table, making Sanji stretch his arm instead as he braced himself. His cook sneered at him and ground his teeth. “Damn it, Luffy, be a man! It’s the beauty of birth! You can’t get cold feet now!”

“Sanji-kun! Shut up!”

When Sanji released Luffy’s arm, his hand snapped back into his face while Sanji saluted. “Right away, Nami-swan!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Usopp yanked Luffy back into his seat. “What do you mean she doesn’t want you in there? How come?”

“She said she didn’t want it to give me any ideas!” Luffy said before he blinked, and then he clamped his hand over his mouth as he started to sweat.

“Ideas ...?” Franky lifted his sunglasses and tilted his head while a bewildered expression passed over his face.

Zoro snored in the corner behind Jimbei while the Fishman leaned over to look at Luffy better. “What would?”

“ _ Luffy _ !” Nami screamed.

“Nothing!”

It hadn’t made sense at the time she had said it, but when she had repeated it enough, he had to relent. Nami giving birth in the sickbay bed. Seeing her sweaty body still heavy with his child, and watching her push-

“Nothing at all!”

She had been right, of course, in the end.

“Quit trying to act tough! You’re red as a beet!” Usopp shook his finger under Luffy’s nose.

“Well, I won’t tell you, so there!”

Brook strummed a few chords on his guitar - he had been composing that lullaby for months now. “Luffy-san, this is an important day for you too. You should be celebrating with her.”

Nami had wanted the baby. To make it had been his thrill - and hers to an extent if all the scratches in his back meant anything.

The pregnancy had been a fun different kind of beast. Her sense of pain had changed entirely at first, but the switch to quickies had solved most of their issues. Changing the dynamic to other, little things throughout the day had been exciting too. He couldn’t choke her anymore, but he could tie her legs open wide for when she ate before him? Denying her orgasms after she had entered a room before him?

However, the baby itself?

What would he do with it?

Now, Nami had that bassinet Franky had made for the baby, and then he had built a highchair and some sort of contraption that was supposed to amuse it while it got older. She and Robin had decorated them all with soft fabrics and colors.

After it had been put in the room, Luffy had still followed Nami in for fun, but afterward, he had stared at the bassinet while he had massaged her back.

_ She smiled while Luffy’s head rested against her belly, and the baby kicked his cheek. Nami said, “I love them already.” _

How could she know though?

As Luffy shifted, his eye twitched before he said, “No.”

This baby was hers. His gift for her - her reward - for putting up with his desires and passions even when it was also his desire to give it to her to begin with. It was her celebration.

Luffy wasn’t sure what else he would have to do with it once it came out.

He had provided the seed, and he had desired to make it like some strange, deep-seated instinct, but it was Nami’s baby. She loved him enough to want it even though he had not even a romantic iota of feeling for her.

Now, she was paying her bill, screaming in pain in the sickbay.

His legs began to shake again, he slammed his hands onto his knees to stop them.

Usopp drew back with a frown. “Luffy?”

He bowed and shook his head, lips pressed flat.

“Luffy-kun, all fathers get nervous when their lover gives birth,” Jimbei said. “There’s no reason to be shy about it. Why don’t you ask her to go in?”

Nami was not his lover. He kept his mouth shut though and gripped his knee tighter. It refused to stop shaking!

“It’s -” It wasn’t nothing. “I’m fine!”

Sanji scowled, touching his pocket to reach for cigarettes that were no longer there before he made fists instead and headed for the kitchen side of the lounge. “Just go ask forgiveness for whatever shitty thing you did!”

“I didn’t do anything! She doesn’t want me in there!”

With a smile, Robin poked her head out. “Do you want to change places? Nami-chan says you boys are too noisy.”

Luffy leaped to his feet and shoved past Robin before he knew what he was doing.

Giggling, Robin shut the door behind him.

He didn’t hear, didn’t see her.

Nami laid flush on the bed, panting while her head rested on the pillow. Brown eyes peeked out from behind tired eyelids as she pouted at him.

“Idiot,” she said. “I knew you’d tire me out before the baby would. You didn’t even have to be in here either.”

Luffy pushed aside the chair in his way to kneel at her side and clutched her hand. “You okay? What do you need? I can get you juice.”

She blinked, and tears sprouted from her eyes, but she smiled. “Idiot.”

Nami was his partner.

He blinked when the still spinning chair finally slowed to a stop, and a dizzy Chopper plopped out of the seat.

“Ah.”

“You made my doctor faint,” she said with a grin.

Shocked, Luffy grabbed the reindeer’s collar and yanked him up to slap him awake. “Hey! Don’t faint! Nami needs you!”

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes when Chopper grew into his human form to punch Luffy. “Don’t hit me!”

“This is why I didn’t want you in here.”

* * *

Afterward, Luffy wasn’t certain what kind of idea Nami thought he might get. He had been more amazed that she could stretch so much, certainly, but even he had realized the baby had to get out somehow. However, he would make sure she got lots of juice and rubs for this.

She looked ready to fall asleep right then and there.

The moment Chopper placed the bundle in her arms though, the tiredness that had infused Nami evaporated.

Dazed, he glanced at her distorted belly before he saw the wet head that rested against her bosom. Luffy stared as Nami cooed, and stroked the baby’s cheek.

“Oh,” he said.

“He’s beautiful, Nami-chan.”

Luffy glanced at Robin and realized the others had shuffled into the sickbay or peeked their heads in through the doorway for a look.

“A mighty son!” Jimbei grinned, and that was the first slap on his back.

Since he was in the rolling chair, he had to stop from sliding across the room from the force of Jimbei’s hand. Luffy stared at the baby again.

Something crusted all over the baby’s face, and Chopper had said it was normal, but whatever it was clung to the baby’s hair still. It discolored the hair, making it seem lighter, but it was still the shocking orange that Nami had.

Usopp grinned. The second slap on his back. “You could’ve just kept quiet! He’s got her hair! You blurted all that out for nothin’!”

“Aah! Nami-san, motherhood suits you!” There was no slap from him.

Zoro grunted before he smirked, and clapped a hand on his back. “I bet he’ll be trouble like the both of you combined.”

Brook gaped. “That’s more horrifying than anything Robin-san could have said.”

“He’s - he’s so perfect!” Franky sobbed and blew into a handkerchief.

“Luffy?” He blinked, and Nami smiled at him. She was tired, but she was awake for the baby. “Do you want to hold him?”

Back going straight, Luffy gaped before Chopper rolled him closer to Nami’s side.

“Here! After that, I can weigh him for a few tests.”

Fidgeting, his eyes flickered back and forth between Nami and the baby. Luffy tried to say, “Wait.”

But then she placed him into his arms.

Luffy froze.

His son who had cried upon entering the world now slept.

The boy’s hair was a mite darker than Nami’s, perhaps only because of the fluid. He was still covered in dried fluids, in fact, and Luffy wondered how anyone saw anything beautiful in those pudgy creases, thinly caked in white. He was red too.

Chopper had wrapped him as soon as he could. He had said his son would be cold without it, but a little fist had already popped out from under the blanket.

Luffy twitched when Nami touched his knee. He glanced at her, but his eyes returned to his son immediately after.

“I - I’m not hurting him, right?”

She smiled. “Of course not.”

He trembled. Luffy realized that he was holding his son awkwardly. One palm supported his head and shoulders while the other just cupped his little bottom, but he didn’t dare close his hands around him.

Luffy hunched his shoulders. “He’s so tiny.”

“Luffy?” Nami raised her head.

“I just dun wanna hurt him,” he said, sniffling.

His son’s tiny nose pinched and flared, and Luffy’s own cheeks spilled over. He couldn’t stop the tears as he brought his son to his chest, and he tried to shift his arms in the way he had seen others hold a baby.

How Nami had held their baby.

She squeezed his knee with a smile and asked, “Luffy, what’s wrong?”

“I love him.”

###  **the end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story has been a fun experiment that I don't think I'd mind trying again. The BDSM was not the experiment though, more like a realization while I was reading up on it. BDSM is about trust. Lots of consent. And a shit ton of trust.
> 
> And Luffy and Nami trust each other.
> 
> No, the real experiment was writing an aromantic Luffy. And yes, he's still aromantic. There's nothing to fix here, and I did not want it to be that kind of story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the ride.
> 
> I'll be working on a Fairy Tale Challenge for next month. Hopefully, there'll be a oneshot at least for each week.


End file.
